Trial by Nightmare
by MarikIshtar77
Summary: Ryou [Bakura] shows a more cynical and rebellious side of himself by joining a band. With Marik[Malik] Ishtar on lead vocals, Yugi[Yami] Motou on guitars, and Duke Devlin on bass, what can go wrong?evil grin Completed! Reviews welcome
1. Default Chapter

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, but I DO own Trial by Nightmare;-)  
  
Intro  
  
"Ryou!" a woman's voice yelled through the darkness. The sleepy eyed young man rolled over in  
  
bed and groaned.  
  
"Go away" he grumbled as he caressed his pillow.  
  
Moments later he heard something whizzing through the air, than felt something hitting his head.  
  
"Damn it! Are you deaf? I said GO AWAY! I'm fucking tired! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he  
  
snapped as he tossed the football back at the person. Seconds later the person was on his bed  
  
shaking him.  
  
"Ryou, you've got exactly 20 minutes to get your butt to class. You remember what Mr.  
  
Hammond said yesterday? If you miss anymore classes and your grades get any lower, you'll lose  
  
your scholoarship and get kicked out of college. Come on now!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and slowly sat up.  
  
"Fine, I'm up, okay? Now please give me some space."  
  
Tea nodded her head and quietly left his room. Ryou slid out of bed and threw on a grey hood  
  
sweatshirt that was on the floor, a pair of black jeans that were flung over his lamp, and a  
  
baseball cap off his dresser to cover his messy hair. Groggily, he trudged downstairs.  
  
"Let's go" he snarled at Tea as he picked up his backback. 


	2. Somebody save me!

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, but I DO own Trial by Nightmare;-)  
  
Ryou sat in the passenger side of Tea's car staring out the window. His head throbbed from  
  
drinking too much vodka the night before. The last place he wanted to be right now was school.  
  
He'd spent his entire high school career studying hard. He even earned a full scholarship to the  
  
college of his choice on his graduation. But all that hard work seemed like such a waste to him  
  
now. After the years of brainwashing by the Spirit of the Millennium ring,(whom we'll refer to  
  
after this point as Bakura), he learned that doing well in school won't win your duels, and it won't  
  
teach you the skills for surviving in the real world. What Bakura had taught him made sense, how  
  
else could a 5000 year old spirit still be around? It's not like they had a Domino Community  
  
College in ancient Egypt. Since the end of his freshman year in college, he kept to himself alot.  
  
The only person he really hung out with was Marik Ishtar, and Marik was no angelic influence.  
  
Marik lived with his sister Ishizu in a small apartment above a liquor store. At night, Marik and him would  
  
sneak downstairs and swipe a few bottles of booze. They would than take the booze back to  
  
Ryou's house and duel for drinks instead of life points. On occasion they would get drunk and  
  
prowl the streets of Domino looking for fights, duels, or really hot women. Ryou's friends from  
  
high school didn't approve of his new lifestyle, but on ocassion they would still visit. Tea was  
  
still a holier- than- thou- goody- two shoes, so she visited the most. Ryou had grown very tired with  
  
her friendship speeches, and told her off many times, but she was persistant and wasn't willing to  
  
give up on him.   
  
Tea stopped the car and shifted it into park.  
  
"Ryou? We're here now"  
  
"Oh goody" Ryou grumbled sarcastically.  
  
They both got out of the car and walked to the front entrance of the community college. There  
  
they met up with Yugi Motou and Duke Devlin.  
  
//Oh great, the morality squad// Bakura's voice echoed in Ryou's head.  
  
//Want to take over?// Ryou answered back mentally.   
  
No reply from the spirit. That must mean no. Bakura was good for talking alot of shit, but when  
  
Ryou really needed him, the spirit was a smart ass and wouldn't come forth.   
  
Ryou followed Tea, Yugi and Duke to their first class. He took a seat in the very back of the  
  
classroom, as far from eveybody as he could. He looked around the room at all the students and  
  
groaned. They all looked so pathetic. Their noses in their books, or flipping through notes. He  
  
noticed a vey strange looking guy sitting 4 chairs down from him. He was dressed in all black  
  
and could have passed for something out of the movie "Queen of the Damned".   
  
//I could kick his ass// Bakura chuckled inside Ryou's head.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes  
  
//Bakura, fuck off. You're annoying me.//  
  
Just than a tall husky man wearing a black suit entered the classroom and sat at the large grey desk  
  
infront. He picked up a clipboard and began calling off names.  
  
"Jackie Allen"  
  
"Here" a voice responded from the front of the room.  
  
"Lynn Anderson"  
  
"Here" a womans voice replied.  
  
The professor sighed as he called the next name  
  
"Ryou Bakura"  
  
Ryou glared at the professor as he spoke  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The professor looked up at Ryou in disbelief.  
  
"So we finally meet" he said somewhat cockily.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath and scowled  
  
"The pleasure is all yours" he hissed.  
  
"Hmpf" The professer grunted as he continued role call. Ryou already hated this prick, and he  
  
hadn't even been in class 5 minutes. Once role call was complete, the professor told everbody to  
  
get out their text books. They were going to read pages 167-189 in class. Ryou strained his eyes  
  
to see what book the other students had out and searched his backpack for the same one. He  
  
looked at the cover and grimaced.  
  
"Ancient Civilizations" was writen in bold face on the cover.  
  
// Oh great, this class should be a cinch.// he thought to himself as he found his  
  
page.  
  
"The pyramid texts are a collection of spells that were meant to ensure the ressurection of the  
  
pharoah and his union with the gods of the sky."  
  
//My ass!// The spirit of the ring burst in. // Those texts were meant to PROTECT the pharaohs  
  
from the gods they'd pissed off in life! If this dim-wit professor believes this book, he's a fool. The  
  
pharaohs were never on good terms with the mighty Egyptian gods."  
  
Ryou looked up from the book and glanced around the room. He noticed Yugi staring intently at  
  
his book. Why wasn't he speaking up and making note of the inaccuracies? Was the spirit of the  
  
pharoah in his Millennium puzzle on vacation or just plain stupid? Ryou looked back at his book  
  
and began to feel his hangover get the best of him. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted off to  
  
sleep.  
  
"RYOU, wake up!"  
  
Ryou slowly opened his eyes and was met by a pair of innocent violet eyes.  
  
"Wha..? Where..uh.......did I fall asleep?"  
  
Yugi chuckled and nodded his head  
  
"Yeah, you did. Do you want to come to the cafeteria with Duke and I before our next class? You  
  
look like you could use some caffeine"  
  
Ryou blinked his eyes a few times than stretched his arms.  
  
"Uh, sure." he yawned as he got up.  
  
Yugi handed him his back pack and chuckled  
  
"Great"  
  
Ryou followed Yugi, Duke, and Tristan Taylor (whom Ryou thought was the biggest dork he'd  
  
ever met) to the cafeteria.  
  
After they'd bought their share of snacks and drinks, they sat at a table in the corner.  
  
"Man, that Mr. Dupius is such a prick." Tristan grumbled as he munched on his chips.  
  
"I think he's gay" Duke smirked.  
  
"He's only doing his job" Yugi commented.  
  
//Oh great, the morality squad strikes again// Bakura groaned in Ryou's mind.  
  
"Yes, Yugi, that's true, but his teachings are all wrong" Ryou commented.   
  
"I know" Yugi nooded. "But he's only teaching what he was taught. And besides, we just have to  
  
pretend to go along with the book, we dont have to believe it."  
  
Ryou sipped his coffee and looked down at Yugi  
  
"Yes, but doesn't it piss the pharaoh?"  
  
Yugi's cheeks grew red as he reached under the table for his book bag.  
  
"Let's just say the Pharaoh is well entertained during Dupius's classes." he grinned as he pulled a  
  
copy of "Penthouse" from his bag.  
  
Ryou's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe sweet little Yugi even owned a nudie magazine,  
  
especially a raw one like Penthouse!  
  
"OoOoH! Let me see!" Duke exclaimed as he snatched the magazine out of Yugi's hands.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to have a girl to that infont of me" Tristan sighed as he peeked over Dukes  
  
shoulder.  
  
//I have to see this// Bakura said adamently to Ryou.  
  
Ryou listened to his darker half and peeked over Dukes other shoulder.  
  
"Hmm, this explained why your eyes were pasted to your text book during class"  
  
Yugi's cheeks grew 5 shades redder and he snatched the magazine from Duke's hands and  
  
shoved it back into his book bag.  
  
"I have to admit Yugi, you're the last guy I expected to have a copy of Penthouse." Tristan  
  
grinned as he opened his Snickers bar.  
  
"A copy? What do you mean? I'm a subscriber!" Yugi protested.  
  
"The wonders of this guy will never cease" Tristan chuckled as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Shit. I better scram, Psyc101 in 5 minutes. Mrs. Granbo beats you with a ruler if your late."   
  
"Later" Ryou nodded absently.  
  
"See Ya" Yugi smiled  
  
"Cio" Duke nodded as he flashed him the peace sign.  
  
After Tristan left, Yugi turned to Ryou.  
  
"So what's your next class?"  
  
Ryou scratched his head.  
  
"Uh.....Damn. I don't know."  
  
"Do you have your schedule handy?" Duke asked.  
  
Ryou fumbled around his pockets, and came up with a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
"Is this it?" he asked as he handed it to Duke.  
  
Duke opened it up and looked it over. Than he looked back up at Ryou.  
  
"Yes, this is it. It says you have photography next. I'm in that class too, so just follow me."  
  
"Okay" Ryou responded.  
  
"Oh no, look at the time, I have to get to Sociology." Yugi groaned as he gathered his  
  
belongings.  
  
"Later" Ryou nodded.  
  
"Cio" Duke grinned as he flashed Yugi the peace sign.  
  
Just as Yugi was leaving, a tall slender woman with golden blond hair walked into the cafeteria.   
  
"Whoa....hot babe at 3 o'clock" Duke gaped.  
  
Ryou looked up and his jaw dropped. She carried herself with confidence and grace.  
  
"They didn't build 'em like that in high school now" Duke grinned.  
  
"Who is she?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Chasey Hammond. Yes, Mr. Franklin R. Hammond, Dean of Students youngest daughter. She's  
  
a senior this year. But don't get any ideas dude, she's out of our league. She only dates jocks and  
  
rich guys. Besides, I heard she's dating Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Well that just sucks" Ryou sighed as he watched her turn around and leave.   
  
"Well dude, we'd better get to class too" Dude said as he gathered his books.  
  
As they made their way to class, Ryou fantasized about what it would be like to be with Chasey.   
  
//You know Ryou, with my help you could send Kaiba to the Shadow Realm.// Bakura reminded him.  
  
//That's a bit extreme Bakura" Ryou replied through their mind link.   
  
//Bah, the shadow realm is never too extreme" Bakura hissed.  
  
//Just fuck off// Ryou said outloud.  
  
"What?" Duke looked back and ask as they reached the classroom.  
  
"Nothing, just clearing my throat" Ryou sighed.  
  
He could hear Bakura snickering in his head.  
  
The morning seemed to drag on forever. His hangover hadn't gotten any better, infact he felt  
  
even worse. As luck would have it, he had them same morning schedule as Duke. So once their  
  
last class of the morning was over, they walked out to the parking lot for lunch. Tea and Yugi  
  
were already outside sitting at a picnic table enjoying some fast food they'd bought across the  
  
street at McDonalds. The look of the greasy fries made Ryou's stomach churn.   
  
"Hey guys!" Tea smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey" Duke nodded back.  
  
"How's it going Ryou?" Yugi asked.  
  
Ryou shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  
  
Duke walked over to his car and unlocked the doors.  
  
"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked Ryou.  
  
"Fuck yeah" Ryou said without hesitation. He got into Duke's car as fast as he could. He didn't  
  
care where they went, as long as it wasn't another class. 


	3. Old hobbies open new doors

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, but I DO own Trial by Nightmare;-)  
  
Warning: This section has drug references and Bakura makes a rude reference about gay people.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
//Where in the hell are you letting this freak take us?// The spirit snarled to Ryou.  
  
//Who cares? It's not like he's going to kill me.// Ryou retorted.  
  
//I highly doubt he'll kill you either, but look at him! The guy looks like a fucking fag! If he tries  
  
anything, I don't care what you say; I'm taking over and I'll dice him into dog food// Bakura  
  
growled.  
  
//Stop it Bakura, you're just paranoid. You should just be thankful he's getting us out of that  
  
horrible place//   
  
//Dog food, that's all I'm saying// Bakura shot back.  
  
After a short drive, Ryou realized Duke have driven out to a secluded section of woods and  
  
parked the car. He turned the key so the car wasn't running but the radio was playing.  
  
"Sure is nice to be away from school. Some days I just want to rip out all my hair and kill  
  
somebody after being there a few hours." Duke sighed as he reached into the center consul.  
  
//I told you he's going to kill you dumbass! He's reaching for a straight blade right now to slash  
  
your fucking throat!// Bakura scolded Ryou mentally.  
  
Ryou scooted over closer to the door and clutched the handle just incase. He relaxed when he  
  
saw Duke pull out a small gold pipe and a baggy full of leafy green stuff. He packed some of the  
  
green stuff in the pipe and handed it to Ryou. Ryou took it from Duke and just stared. What the  
  
hell was it?   
  
//It'll kill your dumbass, whatever it is!// Bakura hissed.  
  
Ryou just started at the pipe, not quite sure what to do with it.   
  
"You gonna smoke that or make love to it?" Duke chuckled.   
  
Ryou bit his lip nervously.   
  
"I-I.....need a light?" he studdered.   
  
"Oh shit, sorry dude, here ya go" Duke said cheerful as he handed Ryou a lighter.  
  
Ryou remembered seeing Marik and Odeon with a pipe like this, so he mimicked what they had  
  
done. He put the pipe to his lips and inhaled as he lit the green stuff with the lighter.  
  
He started coughing as soon as he tried holding the smoke. He handed the pipe back to Duke  
  
who did the same thing. They passed it back and forth until there was nothing but ash.   
  
Ryou felt his body completely relax. His brain felt like it was floating.   
  
//That shit you smoked is making me feel...argh!...good! I don't want to feel good! It screws up  
  
my evilness!// Bakura barked.  
  
//Bakura, don't get so overworked about everything. It'll wear off soon and you can get back to  
  
plotting your evilness"  
  
// If I didn't need your body as a vessel, you'd be the first person I'd bludgeon to death. Cocky  
  
bastard! You were much easier to take control of you before you started hanging around Ishtar.//  
  
Bakura grumbled. Ryou didn't answer back, he decided ignoring Bakura was the best way to get  
  
him out of his head.   
  
"Wanna go get a soda?" Duke ask as he sprayed air freshner.  
  
"Yes, good idea. My mouth feels like cotton" Ryou laughed. Whatever that shit was, it made  
  
Ryou feel 100% better. His headache didn't hurt much anymore, and his upset stomach felt just  
  
fine now. Infact, he actually felt hungary. Duke started up the car and drove back into town.  
  
Before going back to campus, they stopped at a gas station. While Duke was fueling up his car,  
  
Ryou went inside and right to the snack isle. He began grabbing everything that looked good. By  
  
the time Duke was finished fueling up his car, Ryou was at the checkout with a case of Coke, a  
  
cappuccino, 2 bags of chips, 15 chocolate bars, a bag of gummi worms, a bag of Pixie Stix, and a  
  
pack of cigarettes. He didn't usually smoke, but whatever Duke had in that pipe gave him a  
  
craving for one. He grabbed a lighter too.   
  
"Looking to feed a 3rd world country man?" Duke laughed.  
  
Ryou grinned and paid for his stuff.  
  
"Yes, I am, I feel so bad for those poor souls in The United Braincells of Ryou, so I have to do  
  
whatever I can for them."  
  
Duke shook his head as they walked back to the car  
  
"You're a crazy fuck Ryou, one crazy mother fucker"  
  
Ryou just grinned as he opened up his Doritos.  
  
Duke started the car and headed to the campus. Ryou lit up as cigarette for the ride back.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, here we are" Duke said as he pulled into his parking space. "You ready to go back in?"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and looked out the window at Yugi and Tea, who were still sitting at the  
  
picnic table.  
  
"No, but I guess I have to." he groaned as he pulled out his schedule.  
  
"Shit, I have over a bloody hour before my next stupid class." he frowned.  
  
"Why don't you come with me to mine than?" Duke suggested.  
  
"Say what?" Ryou frowned. He didn't want a professor bitching at him if he didn't have to.  
  
"You'll dig it, trust me." Duke smiled as they got out of the car.  
  
Duke lead Ryou to a class, and to Ryou's surprise, it didn't look like a typical classroom. There  
  
were musical instruments scattered around, chairs, and music stands and sheets of music strewn  
  
randomly around.  
  
"What kind of class is this?" Ryou ask Duke curiously.  
  
"I don't really consider it a class, but I get 2 credits for it. You see me and a few other people get  
  
together after lunch and jam. It's called independent learning." Duke grinned as he picked up his  
  
bass guitar. Ryou eyed up a drumset sitting idle nearby. He had taken drum lessons back in grade  
  
school, and was very good at playing them, but never took it any further than that. He picked up a  
  
pair of drum sticks and started tapping out a rhythm he remembered on the snare drum. Than he  
  
added the bass drum. Before long he was tapping out a decent sounding beat. Next thing Ryou  
  
knew, Duke joined in on the bass.   
  
//Damn, we sound good// he thought.  
  
Before long, the other students walked in and picked up their instruments and started to play  
  
anlong. Ryou was quite surprised when he looked up from behind the drumkit and saw that Yugi  
  
Motou himself was playing a wicked guitar. Playing drums felt natural to Ryou. Once the class  
  
period was over, he felt invigorated and his next class didn't seem like such a horrible thing.   
  
"Hey, you're good Ryou, why don't you join us again tomorrow?" Yugi smiled brightly as he put  
  
his guitar in its case.  
  
"Yeah man, you really kick ass" Duke added.  
  
Ryou pondered the idea for a moment. It couldn't hurt adding another class, especially since he'd  
  
actually enjoy this one.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that" he smiled as he headed to his next class.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As the final bell rang, Ryou caught up to Yugi outside in the parking lot. He had to ask him  
  
something that was eating away at him.  
  
"Yugi? When did you start playing guitar? I never knew you even played."  
  
Yugi looked up at Ryou with his innocent violet eyes and answered him eagerly.  
  
"Grandfather had an old guitar in the back of the gameshop that I used to play before I got into  
  
Duel Monsters. Before I got into playing cards though, I had wanted to be a rockstar. I gave it up  
  
to help Yami out, but now I have the opportunity to play again, and it doesn't conflict with  
  
dueling"  
  
//Hmph, that explain that fucked up hairstyle// Bakura snorted.  
  
//It's a free country Bakura, anything goes in this day and age. Please pipe down now, I'll let you  
  
out later, okay?// Ryou replied  
  
Ryou listened intently to Yugi's story. He never envisioned Yugi as the 'rock star' type.  
  
"Duke and I get together on Friday nights about 6 at his shop to jam, wanna stop in tonight and  
  
join in?" Yugi continued.  
  
Ryou didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that, sounds like fun."   
  
Yugi smiled brightly.  
  
"Cool, see you tonight."  
  
Just than Tea and Duke walked out of school and joined Ryou and Yugi in the parking lot.  
  
"Ready to go?" Duke asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, by the way, Ryou going to join us tonight. That's okay with you, right?" Yugi said as he  
  
got into the car.  
  
"Sounds great, see you tonight Ryou" Duke smiled.  
  
Ryou quickly remembered his arsenal of munchie food in the back of Duke's car.  
  
"Hey, hold on a minute" Ryou grinned as he opened the back door and started grabbing  
  
his goodies and setting them on th pavement.  
  
"I was hoping you'd forgetten" Duke grinned.   
  
"Not a chance" Ryou smirked as he closed the door. Duke flashed the peace sighed out his window as   
  
he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off.  
  
Tea got in her car and started it up  
  
"Need a ride home?" she asked Ryou.  
  
"Yes, please." he responded as he thought about how he would get all of this junk food home otherwise.  
  
//Enough politeness Ryou, it's making me homicidal// Bakura growled inside Ryou's mind.  
  
//What doesn't make you feel homicidal?// Ryou thought back sarcastically.  
  
//That Shadow Realm really turned you into a smart ass.// Bakura snarled back.  
  
//No Bakura, it was you who made me who I am. Now please go plot world domination so I can  
  
have a pleasant ride home//  
  
//Blah blah blah// Bakura hissed back.  
  
Bakura managed to stay out of Ryou's head for the rest of the ride home. Tea left him off infront  
  
of his house and drove away. Ryou went inside, set down his munchie food, and checked the answering machine for  
  
messages. The machine was flashing the number 3, so Ryou pressed play.  
  
"Hey assface, where in the fuck are you? I'm bored, call me back"  
  
Marik. Go figure. Did he have a life? When he wasn't hanging out with Ryou, he was out  
  
creating mindslaves. He was in dire need of a life of his own. Next message;  
  
"Ryou, you suck. I can't believe you're ditching me. I'm going to Hollywoods for a couple  
  
drinks."  
  
Marik again. And as usual he's going to get drunk. He'd turned into a big lush ever since he  
  
realized he'd banished his father to the Shadow Realm. Even though it was the evil spirit inside  
  
him that actually did the deed, Marik still felt responsible and eased his grief with booze. Ryou  
  
decided he'd better get down to Hollywoods to rescue Marik from that ratty old tavern. He  
  
changed into some new clothes and started walking to the tavern. It was only a block away.  
  
He found Marik sitting up at the bar with numerous shot glasses infront of him.   
  
"Hello Marik, I'm sorry I wasn't home today. I was in class when you called."  
  
Marik tossed down another shot and laughed  
  
"Well next time give me some warning so I don't waste my morning calling you."  
  
Ryou nodded and ordered a beer.  
  
"So where are we going tonight? Got any brilliant ideas?" Marik questioned Ryou.  
  
"Well...." Ryou hesitated. Telling Marik he wanted to go jam with Yugi and Duke was harder  
  
than expected.  
  
"Well it's like this" he continued. " Yugi invited me to go jam with him and Duke tonight. I'm  
  
sure they wouldn't have a problem if you came with me. They're a pretty forgiving bunch"  
  
Marik made a sour face.  
  
"Yugi? As in 'I-have-a holier than thou pharaoh-in my head' Yugi? For Ra sake, are you bent  
  
Ryou? You know there's alot of bad blood between me and that pharaoh" Marik said the word pharaoh like  
  
it burned his lips.  
  
Ryou nervously fidgeted with his hands.  
  
"Yes, I know, but Marik........Yugi was a good friend of mine up until not so long ago. I know the  
  
two of you got off on the wrong foot, but come on. You still owe me a favor you know"  
  
Marik crossed his arms and looked at Ryou inquisitively.  
  
"Oh? I owe you a favor? When did this occur?"  
  
"When Bakura fought that duel with your darker half up on Kaiba's blimp." Ryou retorted.  
  
"He lost. I ended up stuck between the real world and the shadow realm for what seemed like an  
  
eternity. You think I owe you for THAT? Besides, wouldn't it be Bakura I owe the favor to than?"   
  
"Whatever the case Marik, the spirit of my ring did you a favor. He didn't have to try to help you,  
  
and he's part of me. Come on Marik, please?" Ryou pleaded.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of his beer. He didn't want to go, but if he did go, it  
  
might provide him the opportunity to pull some nasty pranks on Yugi.  
  
"Fine. I'll go. But don't think I won't let this come back to haunt you Ryou"  
  
Ryou smiled and thanked Marik. They finished their beers and took Marik's motorcycle over to  
  
Duke's gameshop, both not quite sure what to expect inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you for the review! I'll keep what you said in mind in future chappies....I've actually got  
  
alot more written to this story in a notebook. Im in the process of transferring it onto here, so  
  
once I get my crap together and get it typed up, you'll see how Ryou is a lightweight smartass  
  
compared to Bakura. I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say when the yami's come  
  
out to play, mass chaos ensues! lol 


	4. Let the nightmare begin!

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, but I DO own Trial by Nightmare;-)  
  
warning: swearing, drug use and flaming Yugi's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No bullshit now" Ryou warned Marik.  
  
Marik shrugged his shoulders   
  
"I guess" he smirked as Ryou knocked on the back door.  
  
Duke opened the door and welcomed them both inside. He seemed a bit surprised that Marik was  
  
there, but didn't mention it.  
  
"Follow me" Duke said as he lead them to a dimly lit room.  
  
The aroma of incense tickled Ryou's nose. He observed posters of scantily clad women and  
  
various heavy metal bands tacked up to the walls. Duke's bass was leaning up against an  
  
amplifier. Nearby a very new looking drumset sat, illuminated by a blacklight.  
  
"Either of you need a beer or something?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yes, a beer please." Ryou said politely.  
  
"The same" Marik added as he took a seat on the couch and stretched his legs out infront of him.  
  
Ryou took a seat behind the drumset and started looking it over. It looked as if was barely used,  
  
even the skins looked in impeccable condition.  
  
Duke returned moments later with 3 beers and sat down in a recliner opposite of the couch Marik  
  
was on. He set the beers on the coffee table and cracked one open for himself.  
  
"Yugi called and said he'd be a little late. His grandfather needed him to help close the shop, so  
  
he'll be a while yet." Duke reached into the arm of the recliner and pulled out the same gold  
  
pipe as he had in the car earlier that day. "You guys want some before Yugi gets here?" he asked,  
  
holding up the pipe.  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow and scootched down the couch closer to Duke. A big smiled grew  
  
across his lips.   
  
//Maybe this won't be so bad after all// Marik thought to himself.  
  
Some time later Yugi finally showed up.   
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to sweep, mop, and clean the bathroom at grandfathers shop before I could  
  
come." he groaned as he pulled his guitar out of its case and began warming up.  
  
"It's cool, we kept ourselves entertained." Duke grinned as he stashed the pipe back in the arm of  
  
the chair.  
  
Duke and Ryou followed Yugi's lead and started warming up.   
  
Before long, they attempted to playing simultaneously. It seemed as if they were destined to  
  
play together. After practicing briefly, they began playing cover songs. Even Marik  
  
joined in and proved his big mouth was made for more than yelling curses and insults. He  
  
actually had a very good singing voice to go along with his striking good looks. They continued  
  
to play until the wee hours of the next morning, not even realizing how time was getting away on  
  
them. Just as the sun started peeking in through the window blinds, Duke's phone rang.  
  
He excused himself and went to answer it.   
  
Yugi set down his guitar and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Wow, I'm kinda tired." he yawned.  
  
Ryou looked up at a clock on the wall and gaped.   
  
"7:30? No way, it can't be"  
  
Marik took a the last drink of his beer and stacked it on top the pyramid of empty beer cans  
  
they'd consumed throughout the night.  
  
"It doesn't feel that late" he said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
Duke walked back in the room grinning.  
  
"Hey Yugi, that was your grandfather. He was calling to see if you were alright since you never  
  
came home last night"  
  
Yugi smiled and started packing up his guitar.  
  
"I guess that's my cue to get home. Thanks for jamming with us" he said, directing the last part  
  
of his comment to Ryou and Marik.   
  
"It was fun, we should do this again" Ryou noted.  
  
Even Marik seemed enthusiastic about another jam session.  
  
"Yeah, why don't we all meet back here tonight?" Duke nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'm free." Ryou smiled.  
  
" I'm game." Marik added.  
  
"Cool. See you later than" Yugi said as he left himself out.   
  
Ryou let out a long yawn and stretched his arms above his head  
  
"I'd better get some shut eye if we're going to do this again tonight."   
  
"Mind if I crash by your place? Ishizu had her boyfriend over last night." Marik said with a  
  
frown.  
  
"Sure" Ryou nodded. He knew why Marik didn't like Ishizu's boyfriend. It was because he reminded Marik   
  
of his father. Marik didn't like to think about anything havng to do with his father.  
  
They left Dukes house and went back to Ryou's to get some sleep. They returned to Duke's later  
  
that night and had another very good jam session.   
  
They continued meeting at Dukes on weekends to rehearse for the remainder of the school year.  
  
By the time school had ended, they had learned to play together flawlessly.   
  
After they had let a few of their friends sit in on a few rehearsals, word started spreading about  
  
how good they were. Before long, the news of their endeavor reached the ears of Seto Kaiba, via  
  
his girlfriend Chasey Hammond. Kaiba decided to check out what all the hype was over and pay  
  
a visit to one of their rehearsals.  
  
He stepped out of his limo and proceeded to the back door. He lifted his hand to knock, but as he  
  
did, the door flew opened and Yugi came rushing out passed him with his pants lit on fire.  
  
"What the..." Seto mumbled outloud as he fanned the smoke that was billowing from the open  
  
door out of his face. He watched in bewilderment as Yugi rolled around in the dirt trying to put  
  
the flames out.  
  
Seconds later Marik, Duke and Ryou walked out the door laughing.   
  
"What is going on here?" Kaiba ask them, still watching Yugi.  
  
Duke composed himself to some extent and grinned  
  
"We were trying out something we were thinking of adding to a live show on Yugi."  
  
Seto stared at Yugi, who had managed to worm his way out of his smoldering pants and made his  
  
way back to the door.  
  
"You let them light you on fire Yugi? Are you bent?"  
  
Yugi let out a long, relieved sigh and shrugged.  
  
"All in the name of rock n' roll Kaiba" he chuckled as he looked his legs over, making sure they  
  
were still attached to his body.  
  
"No pain no gain" Yugi added as he pulled his pants back on.  
  
"I think we used too much lighter fluid" Ryou chuckled.  
  
"No, we need to use more!" Marik snickered.   
  
Yugi looked up at Marik with a side long smirk  
  
"I think your right Marik. Next time we'll light you up and use 2 cans instead of 1"  
  
Marik held his hands out infront of him and shook his head reluctantly.  
  
His reaction cracked Ryou, Duke and Yugi up. Kaiba just watched in amazement at how strange  
  
these guys were.  
  
"Wanna come inside?" Duke ask Kaiba after he'd stopped laughing.  
  
Seto wasn't sure he even wanted to anymore, who knows what kind of crazy stunts they might  
  
come up with. He went against his better judgment and accepted the invitation.   
  
The smell of smoke lingered in the room as they walked in.   
  
Kaiba had been looking to expanding his cooperation and opening a record company up, but  
  
before he started investing in his idea, he thought it would be best if he found out what kind of  
  
music the local bands were putting out, just incase it wasn't worth his time and money.   
  
"So I hear you have a band together" he said as he sat down.  
  
Duke nodded his head  
  
"Yeah, we do, want to hear a song or 2?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like that." Kaiba nodded.  
  
They guys took their places and played 2 cover songs they'd been working on for Kaiba.   
  
After they'd finished playing, Kaiba was very impressed and went on to tell them about his idea.  
  
Everybody except Marik listened eagerly to that he had to say. Marik was busy looking through  
  
some new duel monsters cards one of his mind slaves had acquired for him earlier that day.  
  
"Wow Kaiba, you'll actually sign us? And get us gigs?" Yugi exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
  
Kaiba nodded his head yes.  
  
"And groupies?" Duke grinned.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and continued talking.  
  
"So do you have a name for your group?"  
  
Yugi, Ryou and Duke shook their heads, they hadn't even considered a name yet.  
  
"Trial of Nightmare? What a shit card, I can't believe Strings even had the balls to give it  
  
to me!" Marik growled as he threw the card across the room.  
  
Ryou stared blankly into space as Bakura started talking to him through their mind link.  
  
//That could make a good name for your stupid band Ryou//  
  
//No, it sounds wrong// Ryou thought back.  
  
//Well alter it you stupid parasite! Something like 'Trial by Nightmare' That sounds catchy//  
  
//Hmm, you're right. It does. Thanks Bakura.//  
  
//You should listen to me more often// Bakura retorted back. Ryou ignored his last comment.  
  
"What about Trial by Nightmare?" Ryou suggested to the group.  
  
They all looked pretty impressed with his proposal.  
  
"I like it:" Yugi nodded eagerly.  
  
"Works for me" Duke smiled.  
  
"Fucking mindslave piece of shit! What the hell do I need another 13th Grave for? grrrrrr" Marik  
  
growled, obviously still not paying any attention.   
  
Seto cleared his throat and stood up.  
  
"Than it's settled. From now on you'll be known as Trial by Nightmare."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there you have it. Ive got so many more chapters to add to this yet it isn't funny. But I'll keep writing   
  
this because it keeps me out of trouble.(grin) Bakura will be rearing his evilness very soon......once the tour   
  
begins. So stay tuned if you wanna see what Bakura likes to do to GROUPIES!!!! *evil laughter* 


	5. It's on!

Trial By Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, this ones longer than usual thanks to my own stupidity. Here goes nothing......  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, anything having to do with Motley Crue, KISS, Gn'R, or Ozzy Osbourne. Any characters or   
  
song titles that arn't Yugi or Motley Crue, KISS, Gn'R, or Ozzy related are mine, but if you wanna steal them be   
  
my guest. It's not like I give a rip;-)  
  
  
  
Warning; swearing, womanizing, and inappropriate behavior. If you don't like it, don't read it.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Just look at all this cool stuff!" Yugi exclaimed as he explored the recording studio.  
  
"Kaiba must have spent a fortune on all this equipment!" Duke said vehemently.  
  
Ryou and Marik were snooping around and found that the refrigerator was full off beer.   
  
"This is all so exciting" Ryou chirped as he grabbed an ice cold beer.   
  
Marik opened one of the beers and sat down.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually in a recording studio making a demo" he said with disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe Kaiba is in this with us. Maybe the guy actually does have a heart after all" Yugi  
  
smiled.   
  
A couple of guys wearing plain jeans and t-shirts walked into the room with the band and sat at  
  
the sound board. They didn't look very professional, but they obviously knew what they were  
  
doing. They told them they were going to lay down Ryou's drum tracks first, so one of the guys  
  
took Ryou into another room behind the glass divider. Yugi and Duke just hung around the  
  
studio practicing, while Marik sat at the soundbooth asking questions to the guy running it.   
  
The demo took only 2 weeks to complete. By the time the final product was completed, they all were  
  
more than ready to go out and play some live shows. Even before the demo was totally finished,  
  
their first self titled single "Trial by Nightmare" was released. The song itself was written by  
  
Marik and Ryou. They had put it together while they were in the studio. The lyrics were very  
  
profound. It was almost as if they had reached into their souls and poured them out on paper.   
  
Only those close to them knew where they got the words. It was about being trapped in the  
  
shadow realm. Once Yugi and Duke saw the song, it was a unanimous decision that it had to be  
  
on the demo. Once Kaiba heard it, he demanded it be the first release.   
  
The first night of the tour was nerve-racking. While their roadies (Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor,  
  
Tea Gardener and Odeon Ishtar, Mariks adopted brother) carried in their gear, Marik, Yugi, Duke  
  
and Ryou got ready backstage. Yugi was busy spraying multiple layers of hairspray in his hair so  
  
it wouldn't lose its perfect spikiness. If anybody were to light a match nearby, his head would  
  
have went up like a Christmas tree.  
  
Duke was nervously twirling his hair as he sat on the food table in the dressing room. He was  
  
too nervous to eat, even though Kaiba had made sure to have plenty of food backstage.  
  
Ryou and Marik were busy drinking up the free beer Kaiba provided. There were people rushing  
  
around all over backstage trying to complete the tasks they had been assigned before it was time  
  
for the band to go on. Kaiba had taken on the role as their manager, so he was backstage bossing  
  
everybody around. He brought his little brother Mokuba along to oversee the smaller  
  
matters.  
  
The band was only playing small clubs for now, with various local bands as opening acts. Ryou  
  
decided to take a break from pounding beers with Marik and check out the crowd. He was in for  
  
quite the shock when he peered out from side stage.   
  
"RYOU! IT'S RYOU! AHHHHHHHH!" he heard a girl scream, followed by a chorus of  
  
screams.  
  
"Looks like ya got yawself a groupie" Joey grinned as he set down part of Ryou's drum kit.  
  
"Yes, so it seems." Ryou blushed. He wasn't used to girls crooning over little ole him.  
  
"Better make sure they have their rabies shots" Joey chuckled as he headed out the backdoor to  
  
retrieve more gear.   
  
Bakura's voice suddenly interrupted Ryou's thoughts.  
  
//You should let me take over, I haven't been out in weeks! I'm getting claustrophobic!"   
  
//Bad timing Bakura, I have a show to do// Ryou replied.  
  
//You've got at least an hour before your performance. Now be a good vessel and let me out.//  
  
//Well....okay. don't get us into trouble though, got it?// Ryou groaned reluctantly. The  
  
millennium ring began to glow around his neck.  
  
Bakura took over Ryou's body without hesitation. First thing he did was rush over to a very  
  
drunk Marik.  
  
"Well hello Marik, long time no see" Bakura grinned wickedly.  
  
Marik took the last swallow of his beer and crushed the can on his forehead as he looked up at Bakura.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Marik slurred as he tossed the can onto the floor and rubbed his head.  
  
"Looking for trouble, what else would bring me out?"   
  
Marik stood up and leaned against the wall to steady himself.   
  
"What are you getting at Bakura?"  
  
"Malik. Let him out" Bakura demanded.  
  
Marik shrugged his shoulders and sighed  
  
"Okay, I'm too drunk to care anyway"  
  
Without another word said, Marik's darker half came out to play.  
  
Malik crossed his arms and looked at Bakura expectantly.  
  
"What" he snarled.  
  
Bakura lowered his eyes   
  
"A little ornery, arn't we?"  
  
Malik scowled coldly at Bakura  
  
"Why did you summon me?"  
  
Bakura laughed psychotically.  
  
"You imbecile! You should know why. Have you not noticed all of the souls in this cursed  
  
place? Can't you hear the shadow realm calling their names?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed, my Ra-damned light has gotten our body drunk. I can't duel for shit at this  
  
point. Got any other bright ideas tombrobber?"  
  
"There's always the option of torture"  
  
Malik licked his lips and began to laugh insanely.  
  
"Yes....yes there is. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Follow me" Bakura grinned evilly as he lead Malik out of the dressing room.  
  
The opening band was just taking the stage at this point, and the lights had been dimmed, so  
  
Bakura felt it would be safe to check out the crowd. Malik, still drunk, clung to Bakura's shoulder  
  
for support as they observed the crowd.  
  
"Look at how these foolish mortals dress! Disgusting, isn't it?" Bakura growled as he  
  
spotted a girl wearing a pink baby doll tank top with a big purple flower on it and purple bell  
  
bottem pants.  
  
Malik looked passed the girl and at another who was dressed in black leather pants and a skin  
  
tight red halter top.  
  
"That one looks decent, I'm going to go talk to her."  
  
"Talk? Have lost your mind?" Bakura snorted.  
  
Malik cocked his head and looked at Bakura with a patronizing gaze.  
  
"What do you think" he retorted as he walked away. Bakura walked to the bar and ordered a shot  
  
of whiskey. He was feeling a bit disgusted with Malik. As he set his shot glass down, he felt a  
  
light tap on his shoulder.  
  
"What" he hissed as he came eye to eye with a petite blond women.   
  
"Arn't you the drummer for Trial by Nightmare?" she asked.  
  
Bakura felt very brazen, he crossed his arms stood up to take full advantage of his height.  
  
"No shit I'm the drummer, why do you ask?"  
  
The girl tensed up from Bakura's shrillness. She backed up a few steps and pulled out a copy of the  
  
Trial by Nightmare demo.  
  
"Could you sign this for me?" she asked nervously.  
  
Bakura began to laugh maniacally as he looked the girl over. She was young, probably only about  
  
16. Bakura assumed the only reason she was able to get into the 21 and over club was because of  
  
her tremendous cleavage protruding our of her skin tight red vinyl dress. It left nothing to the  
  
imagination. If she bent over everybody would have a birds eye view of her unmentionables.  
  
"I'm busy, piss off" he growled as he got up to look for Malik.  
  
Bakura chuckled to himself as he walked away. He wandered around aimlessly for a short time  
  
before he spotted Malik again. He was walking out the front doors of the club with the girl in the  
  
leather pants.  
  
//Yes! He's finally sobered up enough to start sending souls into exile.// Bakura thought to  
  
himself as he moseyed backstage. He was confronted by Duke as soon as he stepped foot through the door.  
  
"Hey man, you'd better get your ass back to the dressing room. Kaiba's having a hissy fit  
  
because you and Marik and MIA." Duke said adamantly.  
  
"Tell him to fuck off. We do not need a babysitter." Bakura hissed.  
  
"Bakura? What the hell? Where's Ryou?" Duke questioned.  
  
"I sent him to hell" Bakura grumbled.  
  
"Well he better get the fuck back here, we got a show to do in 45 minutes."  
  
"Don't fucking worry so much." Bakura growled.  
  
He followed Duke back the dressing room where they found Seto ranting and raving.  
  
"If you are ever to succeed in this business you need to be taking things alot more seriously!"  
  
Kaiba yelled. He viscous eyes focused on Bakura, who was leaning calmly against the door frame the  
  
entire time.  
  
"Kiss my ass" Bakura retorted with an evil grin.  
  
Kaiba glared sharply back at him.  
  
"Watch your mouth and just remember who's in charge here"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Seto cast one last glare upon Bakura as he left the dressing room. Yugi let out a long breath of air  
  
after Seto was gone.   
  
"He's sure uptight tonight, I wonder if something's bothering him"  
  
"He's Seto Kaiba, That guy's always uptight." Duke mused as he went back to twirling his long  
  
black locks.  
  
Yugi picked up another can of hairspray, but before he could use it, Bakura snatched it away.  
  
"If you use anymore of that shit you're going to kill us all. Ra Almighty, and they call ME the  
  
homicidal maniac"  
  
"Hey guys? Where's Marik?" Duke interrupted.  
  
Bakura threw the can of hairspray across the room and flopped down on a couch.  
  
"He's busy" Bakura chuckled, imagining what horrendous things Malik was   
  
possibly doing to the girl in the leather pants.  
  
Duke went into the fridge and got himself a beer. He sat opposite on Bakura on the couch and  
  
sighed.  
  
"Busy? Busy doing what? I think he needs to get his priorities straight. We have a show to do"  
  
Bakura stretched his legs out infront of him and relaxed.  
  
"Don't be so uptight. Marik will be back."  
  
They all waited around the dressing room for another 20 minutes before Malik returned. Bakura  
  
stood up in shock as he walked in the room. He couldn't believe his eyes!  
  
"Malik! What the fuck?"   
  
Malik had his arm around the girl with the leather pants and was smiling amorally, red  
  
lipstick smears could be seen on his face and neck.  
  
She stared forward with a blank look in her eyes.  
  
"Brit, this is the band......Duke, Yugi, and......" Malik stopped speaking mid sentence and  
  
grinned evilly.  
  
"....and our wannabe drummer Bakura"  
  
Bakura glared at Malik. "Shut your trap Ishtar, before I commit another homicide."  
  
Duke and Yugi couldn't believe Malik was there in the room instead of Marik. He was not very  
  
well liked by anybody, not even Marik.  
  
"But how?" Duke asked nervously.   
  
Malik grinned and turned to Brit.  
  
"Now go do what I told you to. I'll see you after the show"  
  
The girl was obviously under Malik's power of mind control. She left the room obediently. Malik  
  
closed the door behind her, than turned around and started laughing.  
  
"Being a rockstar is almost as stimulating as a shadow game"  
  
Bakura crossed his arms and glowered at him.  
  
"Why is that mortal still alive? I thought you would have banished her soul to the shadows! What  
  
did you do?"  
  
Malik shrugged his shoulders and took a seat.  
  
"Banishing her to the shadows would leave her body a useless vessel, and only a fool would waste   
  
the opportunity to defile a body like hers"  
  
Suddenly Yugi stepped into the conversation, not as Yugi, but as Yami.  
  
"You sick bastard." he said sharply.  
  
Malik laughed in his face  
  
"This is rock n' roll *Pharaoh* women are mere toys to us. Besides, I didn't hurt her, I just  
  
fucked her senseless." He said the word pharaoh with deep-seeded malice.  
  
"For Ra's sakes Malik, just be quiet." Yami sighed.  
  
Malik grinned like a Cheshire cat as he allowed Marik to have control of his body again.  
  
"Thank goodness" Yami smiled as he gave Yugi charge again.  
  
Bakura allowed Ryou to have his body back and retreated back into his mind also.  
  
"Well.....it's time guys. Ready to hit the stage?" Yugi ask eagerly.  
  
"Hell yeah, let's do this guys!" Duke said ecstatically.  
  
They walked out of the dressing room and took their places on stage. This was nothing like  
  
rehearsals, this was the real thing. They could hear the squeals from anxious girls, and when  
  
Ryou began the intro to "Enter into the Shadows", the squeals changed to screams and the fans  
  
rushed to the front of the stage. The spotlight illuminated Ryou as he played. Another spotlight  
  
hit Duke as he joined in. Yet another spotlight found Yugi as his guitar intro commenced. Than they  
  
all stopped playing and all the lights went down. A spotlight hit the stage behind the drum riser  
  
and revealed Marik wearing his favorite dark purple rare hunter cloak. He was standing with his  
  
back to the crowd and his head bowed. As he lifted his head and turned to face the crowd, he  
  
threw his head back and bellowed out a high pitch growl that never failed to give every single  
  
girl within hearing distance goosebumps. Than he jumped off the drum riser. He tossed off his  
  
cloak as his feet hit the stage. The spotlights hit Ryou, Duke and Yugi and they launched into their  
  
version of "Red Hot", a Motley Crue cover tune. Marik knew exactly how to set the hearts of the  
  
female fans on fire. He stalked around the stage like a rabid beast, leaning forward closer to the faces  
  
of adoring female fans. Marik was a born leader. He knew exactly what to do to get the fans  
  
charged up. His hip gyrations sent girls spiraling into ecstasy, causing a few of them to faint. He was  
  
wearing a black leather vest with no shirt underneath, and a pair of skin tight black leather pants,  
  
held up by a belt with big shiny gold skulls screwed into it. His platinum blond hair  
  
shimmered like fairy dust under the lights.  
  
The bands signature insignia, the gold Millennium eye, was lit up in the background. The band  
  
played their hearts out, making their show one of the most successful the club had ever had. They  
  
only played 7 songs, 4 of which were covers. After "Red Hot", they did went into "Lick it up", a  
  
KISS cover. The band took the intensity down a notch for the next song. They did a ballad called "Entombed".  
  
Marik had written the song many years before when he was stuck guarding the pharaoh's tomb. Instead  
  
of studying the ancient scriptures like his father had ordered, Marik would write down his  
  
feelings on paper, and hid them from his father. When he presented the band with the song, none  
  
of them argued about him singing it live. The sadness he felt inside shined through when he sang  
  
the song. He brought tears to many of the eyes in the crowd as he performed it. Once he'd  
  
finished "Entombed", he quickly changed the aura of the crowd as he did their next song, "Dark  
  
Necrofear". This song was the brain-child of Bakura. What else but his favorite monster would  
  
conjure up a song in his twisted mind? Next they played "Bark at the Moon", an Ozzy Osbourne  
  
cover. Than they moved into "Welcome to the Jungle" a Guns N' Roses cover. Once they finished the song,  
  
Ryou left the drum riser and join Marik, Yugi and Duke center stage. They thanked everybody  
  
for coming out and supporting them, blowing kisses and waving to all their fans before the lights  
  
went down and they left the stage. The crowd wasn't ready to go home just yet though. They  
  
chanted "We want more!" repeatedly. Backstage, Marik, Ryou, Yugi and Duke were elated by  
  
how the fans were accepting them.  
  
"Can you believe this? The crowd really likes us!" Yugi panted as he opened some bottled water.  
  
"Did you see all the girls flashing us? I had to keep my bass infront of my pants for almost the  
  
entire show!" Duke laughed.  
  
"I had to picture them as Hitotsu-me giants, otherwise I would have split my pants" Marik  
  
snickered as he guzzled a beer.  
  
"I could barely see the crowd being stuck in back behind my kit. We should have our roadies go  
  
out and bring the prettiest girls backstage so we can see them up close and personal." Ryou  
  
suggested.  
  
"Yeah, good idea man! Hey Joey! C'mere!" Duke exclaimed.  
  
He told Joey to gather Odeon and Tristan, and go single out a decent looking bunch of women  
  
and bring them back. Joey did as he was told without hesitation. The crowd was still chanting for  
  
more, so the guys rushed back onstage for their encore. As the lights went up and revealed the  
  
band again, the crowd went wild. They played their song "Trial by Nightmare" for their finally.  
  
All during the song, Joey, Odeon, and Tristan gathered up a small crowd of women and brought  
  
them back to the dressing room. The band took their final bow after the song and hurried  
  
backstage. With the exception of Yugi, they guys scoped out which girl they wanted to spend the  
  
night with as they signed autographs. Yugi wasn't into the groupie scene. He felt women were  
  
not just play things. He treated them all like queens, and wanted them all to know how he  
  
appreciated their support of the band. Yugi wasn't in this band to score with woman, he was in it  
  
because it was a dream of his that was coming true. Duke wasn't a womanizer, but he enjoyed all  
  
the attention. Getting laid wasn't his main goal, but it sure was a pleasant bonus. Marik on the  
  
other hand was in this for the girls and the parties. Women loved him for his good looks and sexy  
  
voice. They were literally throwing themselves at him. He reveled in all his glory, picking out as  
  
many girls as he could. Ryou was somewhat shy around the fans until he had enough liquor.  
  
Once he'd had a couple beers, he was just as bad as Marik. When they had to leave the party  
  
backstage, they brought their select few woman back to the hotel Kaiba had arranged for  
  
everybody to stay at. Yugi and Duke were suppose to share a room, but Yugi ended up in  
  
sleeping on the floor in Tea's room. Duke and his lady of the night were making too much noise for   
  
Yugi to get any shut eye.  
  
Marik and Ryou's room was more like a brothel. They both over indulged in full rockstar fashion.  
  
The liquor was going down like water, and both guys had multiple women doing unexplainable  
  
sexual favors on them. The acts going on in that room were nothing short of the ultimate sin, but  
  
Marik and Ryou took full advantage of their vocation.  
  
Authors note; The next chapter is going to be a very detailed description of the events going on in the room  
  
of Ryou and Marik. So just are a forewarning, don't read it if you are on the wimpy side. I've been debating on  
  
whether it's appropriate (and all that jazz) to delve into the dibauchery, but than I realized "Who cares! It's my   
  
friggin' story anyways!" Well, hope you enjoyed this part.....as you can see Ryou as Bakura are starting to finally   
  
gain there own personalities. Bakura treats fans like shit, while Ryou uh.....well, you'll see when I get around to   
  
posting the next chapter;-) Cio!!! 


	6. Dirty Little Minds

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!  
  
Warning: This chapter is nasty, lots of potty mouths, nasty sex stuff, blah blah blah. If  
  
you don't have a dirty mind, skip this chapter and say 3 hail mary's!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What did you say your name was sweetheart?" Ryou purred drunkenly into the ear of a busty  
  
blue eyed brunette.  
  
"Lindsey" she whispered back.  
  
Ryou ran his finger tips over her cheek and down her neck, stopping just shy of her cleavage.  
  
"Lindsey, nice...." his voice trailed off as he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Ryou? What about me?" a woman's voice murmured from on the bed behind him  
  
Ryou slowly pulled away from the kiss and turned his head. He reached over and lightly ran his   
  
hand though the girls' hair.  
  
"I know, how about we play a little game. You both do your best to please me,  
  
and if I like what you're doing, you win, alright?"  
  
"mmm, yes. I'll play" the girl on the bed smiled as she took Ryou's hand into hers and kissed his  
  
fingertips.  
  
"I'm in too" Lindsey retorted. Both girls glared at each other evilly.  
  
"That's the competitive spirit. Let the game begin!" Ryou exclaimed as he rested his back against  
  
the head board of the bed and let the girls get to work.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Marik was enjoying a nice warm shower.......along with 4 other   
  
women.  
  
"You missed a spot." Marik grinned as 8 soapy, eager hands feathered his wet body. One of the  
  
girls was busy feeling up his rock hard abs, while another girl was messaging his shoulders.   
  
"A little lower honey.....oh yeah....that's the right" he moaned as one of the girls found her way  
  
down his body.  
  
The bathroom was foggy from all the steam. Marik tilted his head back into the water spraying  
  
out of the showerhead. He was in complete bliss. One of the girls kneeled down and proceeded to  
  
administer him a very animated blow job, while the other girls found many erotic things to do to  
  
the other parts of his body. Marik felt his way around their dripping body's, with no regard for  
  
morality. Every man's fantasy was in Mariks grasp. He grabbed one of the girls by her dripping  
  
wet hair and yanked her face close to his. Marik gazed down into her expecting eyes for a short  
  
moment before he pressed his lips against hers and jabbed his tongue into her mouth. She  
  
reciprocated his actions willingly. The girls couldn't get enough of his body. All the attention  
  
was exhilarating for Marik, and it made his manhood grow hard quickly. He turned the girl he  
  
was kissing around so her back was to him. He moved her hair out of the way and ran his hands  
  
over her shoulders. He started kissing and nipping at the back of her neck, causing her to cry out  
  
in pleasure. He grabbed her hair again, this time a little more roughly, and nipped at her ear.  
  
"Let me fuck you" he demanded. The girl nodded her head and succumbed to his vices. Marik  
  
took turns sharing himself with each of the girls, attempting every position possible in the small  
  
bathroom. There was nothing he wasn't willing to try, and nothing they weren't willing to let him  
  
do.   
  
"Oooh, you've been a bad girl......I think you need a spanking" Marik smirked as he grabbed one  
  
of the girls by the waist and spun her around.  
  
At the same time outside the bathroom, Ryou had quite the scenario started. Lindsey and the  
  
other girl were in a heated battle to see who could bring Ryou to the utmost pleasure. Ryou was  
  
laying on the bed completely nude, both girls heads between his legs, alternating sucking and  
  
stroking him. Taking full advantage of their time with Ryou, the girls were sure to make the most  
  
of it. They clawed and licked at his perfect body, both competing for his approval.   
  
Ryou laid back with his eyes closed and absorbed every minute.   
  
// Ryou, you're a whore// Bakura snipped.  
  
//You're just jealous// Ryou chuckled back.  
  
//Whatever// Bakura scoffed.  
  
//You should give it a try 'Kura, I bet you would enjoy it//  
  
//Don't patronize me........and NEVER call me 'Kura again." Bakura scolded Ryou.  
  
//Oh come on, just take over and give it a shot//  
  
//No. I have better things to do// Bakura hissed.  
  
//Like what? Pass judgment on me just because I'm getting laid? Don't knock something you  
  
haven't tried//  
  
//Sex is for the weak.// Bakura sneered.  
  
//How would you know? You're a 5000 year old virgin!// Ryou snickered back.  
  
//That's enough lip out of you Ryou.// Bakura was starting to loose his temper.  
  
//I bet you'd change your attitude if you just gave it a try//  
  
There was a brief silence from the spirit.  
  
//Fine. Just never refer to me as 5000 year old virgin again// Bakura finally retorted.  
  
//They're all yours.......'Kura// Ryou chuckled as he allowed Bakura to take over his body.  
  
Bakura took a few minutes to completely absorb was what being done to his body.   
  
It didn't take long before he was moaning and groaning like a little whore. It was a feeling  
  
Bakura had never experienced first hand. All of his senses seemed to brought to heights he'd  
  
never known. Maybe Ryou was right after all.  
  
He wanted more.....more....MORE! He grabbed one of the girls and threw her onto her back  
  
violently.  
  
"Now you're gonna get it" He hissed through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Promise?" She moaned.  
  
Bakura bounced up to his knees and grabbed the girls hips.  
  
"Here it comes........ready or not" he grinned wickedly as he shoved himself into her. The girl  
  
was clutching the sheets tightly and panting like a dog as Bakura wildly did his thing. Lindsey  
  
wasn't just sitting idly as Bakura took advantage of the other girl. She moved underneath the  
  
other girl. They began making out like two wild bandits. Bakura had never seen two women  
  
going at it in such an amoral fashion, but he liked it......liked it alot infact. The girl he was  
  
fucking began moaning louder and louder, turning him on in a way that he'd never experienced.  
  
"Oh god, I'm almost there, harder!" She screamed. Bakura brought her to a noisy climax, loud  
  
enough for Marik and his herem to hear from the bathroom. The girl moved off to the side and  
  
collapsed on the bed completely out of breath. Bakura still wasn't finished. Now it was  
  
Lindsey's turn. He moved himself on top of her and chuckled.  
  
"You ready for the ride of your life lady?" he grinned.  
  
"Gimmie all you got" she whispered.  
  
Bakura positioned himself to enter her, grabbing her hips and thrusting himself into her with a  
  
fiery passion. After bringing her to her climax, Bakura could feel his own body nearing climax.  
  
He let out a loud groan as he pulled out and released his love juice all over her stomach, than fell  
  
back onto the bed gasping for air.  
  
//Congratulations// Ryou chuckled.  
  
//huh?//Bakura thought back as he caught his breath.  
  
//You finally broke your 5000 year dry spell//  
  
//Piss off fucker// Bakura sneered.  
  
//No, I want my body back now.//  
  
Bakura laid on the bed breathing heavily for a few minutes, taking in how amazingly good his  
  
body felt before allowing Ryou control again. By that time, the girls had gotten dressed and were  
  
getting ready to leave.  
  
"Thank you" Ryou smiled politely as he kissed them both goodbye.  
  
"Hope to see again" Lindsey smiled back.  
  
"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" The other girl ask as she ran her fingers through his  
  
tangled silvery mane.  
  
"I would like that very much" Ryou sighed as he opened the door for them. "very much indeed.  
  
Thank you for the enjoyable night ladies. Good night now"  
  
The girls waved goodbye as they walked away. Ryou walked back over to his bed and flopped  
  
down. He pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. He could hear all sorts of giggling and  
  
smacking noises coming from the bathroom as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning around 7am, Ryou was awakened by loud yelling in the hallway outside his  
  
door.  
  
"I hate you! You've fucked me over for the last time! I don't care WHO you are or how rich you  
  
are! It's not worth putting up with your fucking attitude! Stay the FUCK out of my life you stuck  
  
up stupid ass bastard!" a womans voice screamed.  
  
"What the hell?" Ryou thought as he opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling for a few  
  
moments until his eyes adjusted to the light, than sat up slowly. He looked over at the bed next to  
  
him and grinned. Marik was crashed out bare assed naked sideways on the bed. He was still  
  
clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey. He had red scratch and bite marks all over his body.  
  
//Looks like he was mauled by Amazons// Bakura smirked. Ryou just shook his head and laughed  
  
quietly.  
  
Ryou pulled back the covers and slid out of bed. He grabbed his boxer shorts off the floor and  
  
pulled them on, than he walked to the door and listened closer to the fight going on.   
  
"Chasey, please. Don't leave. We can fix things." Seto pleaded. Ryou couldn't believe Seto  
  
Kaiba was begging anyone for anything.  
  
"No Seto, I'm done "fixing" things. This is the 2nd time I've caught you cheating on me now. I  
  
might have let you slip the first time, but two times is more than I'm willing to forgive."  
  
"Chas........" Seto choked. But before he could finish, Ryou heard a door slam. A few moments  
  
later, another door slammed.   
  
Ryou stood by the door listening for a few more moments.   
  
"Chasey must have caught Kaiba sleeping around on her. Damn, that means she's free for the  
  
taking again." Ryou thought.  
  
"There a fight?" a voice ask, startling Ryou. He snapped his head around and found himself eye  
  
to eye with Marik.......who was still very naked.  
  
"Good grief Ishtar, cover that thing up." Ryou said as he covered his eyes.  
  
"Why? It isn't like it's anything you haven't seen before."  
  
Ryou turned his head.  
  
"It doesn't mean I WANT to see it. Now please, get something on. You're hurting my eyes."  
  
Marik just laughed as he went into the bathroom to retrieve something to wear.   
  
Ryou walked back over to his bed and picked his suitcase up off the floor. He set it on the bed  
  
and opened it in search of something to wear. He found a clean white and green striped shirt and  
  
a green dress shirt to wear over it. He also pulled out a pair of matching white jeans. Ryou neatly  
  
folded the clothes and waited for Marik to get out of the bathroom. Ryou was in dire need of a  
  
shower.  
  
Marik came out of the bathroom zipping up his fly minutes later. Ryou couldn't help but notice  
  
his neck had 3 bright red hickeys on it. He pulled something small and black out of his pocket  
  
and shot it at Ryou.  
  
"Bombs away" Marik laughed.  
  
"What the fu.........???" Ryou said as he moved out of the way.   
  
The little black "thing" landed on the bed next to him. He than realized what it was a pair a tiny  
  
black thong panties.  
  
"Marik Ishtar, that's just gross" Ryou chuckled as he grabbed a pen off the nightstand and flung  
  
the panties back.  
  
Marik caught them and stuffed them into his pants pocket.  
  
"I think I'll start a collection."  
  
Ryou made a sour face as he picked up his clothes and started walking toward the bathroom.  
  
"You are one screwed up son of a bitch Marik"  
  
"All in the name of rock n'roll" Marik laughed as he attempted to get a brush through his tossled  
  
bleach blond locks. Ryou showered quickly, only to find there were no clean towels left, thanks  
  
to Marik and his antics on the night prior. Ryou shook off what water he could and dressed  
  
himself quickly. Once he'd finished up in the bathroom, he walked out and found Marik packing  
  
up his things.  
  
"You ready to go?" Marik asked as he zipped his suitcase.  
  
"Definately" Ryou replied.  
  
They both picked up their luggage and headed down to the hotel lobby. Yugi, Duke, Joey, Tea,  
  
Trristan, Odeon, Mokuba and a few other crew members were all waiting around.  
  
"Where's Kaiba?" Ryou asked Yugi.  
  
"That's what we're wondering. He's got 5 minutes until we're suppose to head out."  
  
"My brother will be down soon, I know it. He's always right on time" Mokuba interrupted.  
  
Ryou and Marik took a seat in the lobby with everybody else and waited anxiously for Kaiba to  
  
make his grand entrance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou:Oh oh-Why's Kaiba late?Did something BAD happen?***Ra-forbid!***  
  
Authoress: Pffft! I'm not sayin!  
  
Marik: I'll let you ride my pogo stick if you tell me!  
  
Authoress: You're naughty,go lay by your dish and shut up.  
  
Marik:*walks away pouting*  
  
Yugi: You'll tell me right? You know I can keep a secret.  
  
Authoress: True. *whispers in Yugi's ear*  
  
Yugi: REALLY???? Whoa!  
  
Ryou and Marik: Hey! That's not fair!  
  
Authoress: So?? *pets Yugi's head* Yugi is a nice boy, you two are little stinkers!  
  
Ryou and Marik: Are not! *pout*  
  
Authoress: Are too!  
  
Ryou and Marik: Are not!  
  
Authoress: Are too!  
  
Ryou and Marik: Are not!  
  
Authoress: Are too!  
  
Duke: JUST SHUT UP!!!!! The next chapter is coming later today, ALRIGHT?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was sure hard to keep this chapter R-rated!!!! It's so sad they don't allow NC-17 anymore.   
  
Wonder who came up with that crap???  
  
Anyways- TRIAL BY NIGHTMARE NEEDS GROUPIES! If you'd like to be included   
  
in this story as a loyal lover of Ryou/ Bakura, Marik/ Malik, Yugi/Yami, Duke, Joey  
  
or whoever, (Odeon??? EEEK! lol) please leave your first name and your favorite character.   
  
I'll do my bestest to include you in. I promise nothing bad will happen to you too....I like to treat my  
  
readers good so they stay interested!!!! Thank you all who have left reviews***YOU RULE!*** 


	7. This can't be happening!

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh isn't mine, nor will it ever be.  
  
Warning: swearing  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group waited..and waited..and waited. 30 minutes had passed and still no sign of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Everybody was very worried at this point, especially Mokuba. Seto was his knight in shining  
  
armour, and without him, Mokuba felt lost and alone. Tea held his hand sypathetically as Joey,  
  
Duke and Yugi went up to Seto's room to see what the hold up was.   
  
They knocked on the door, but when nobody answered Joey turned the knob to see if it was  
  
locked. The knob turned all the way and the door opened. A cold eerie chill came over them all  
  
as their eyes fell on the empty, ran-sacked room.   
  
"No way" Yugi stammered as he stepped inside. Joey and Duke followed close behind.   
  
"What the hell?" Joey faltered as he checked the bathroom.  
  
"This looks bad guys" Duke said as he picked Kaiba's trench coat up off the floor.  
  
"We'd better get a search team together" Joey suggested.  
  
"Uh......guys? I think you'd better have a look at this" Yugi said nervously.  
  
Duke and Joey gathered around Yugi who was holding Kaiba's wallet in his shaking little hand.  
  
Yugi was visibly distraught.  
  
"All the money is gone-so are all his credit cards."   
  
"We'd better get the coppa's on this right away" Joey retorted.  
  
The three of them hurried downstairs and informed everybody of what they'd found. The cops  
  
were called, and an extensive search was done of the hotel. Kaiba was still nowhere to be found.  
  
Mokuba was hysteric. Nothing anybody said or did could calm him down.   
  
The cops wouldn't allow any of them to leave town until they were all cleared of foul play, so the  
  
bands club tour was put on hold. Duke took on the duty of making the necessary calls to Kaiba  
  
Corps to inform them of the problem. They were quick to respond. By 7 o'clock that night, they  
  
had a team of investigators on the scene. They also sent a temporary manager to oversee the  
  
bands' other matters. Duke and Yugi had joined Ryou and Marik in their room while they  
  
nervously waited for any bits of information to come through.   
  
"This just sucks" Marik grumbled as he anxiously tapped his fingers on the table.  
  
"I wish the police would just tell us SOMETHING" Yugi sighed as he flopped back on the bed  
  
and snuggled the pillow. Ryou paced back and forth. He had his arms crossed and a far off look  
  
in his eyes. He walked to the window and stared out.  
  
"I can't get over them thinking we're all suspects. It's obvious who did this"   
  
Duke was sitting at the foot of the bed next to Yugi. He looked up at Ryou inquisitively.  
  
"Who the hell would want to abduct Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Ryou turned around and propped his butt on the window sill.  
  
"I bet his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend had something to do with it. I overheard them arguing this  
  
morning when I woke up"  
  
Duke raised an eyebrow to Ryou's comment.  
  
"What were they fighting about?"  
  
Ryou hopped off the window sill and started pacing again.  
  
"Something about him cheating on her again"  
  
Duke nodded his head  
  
"I'm not surprised. What makes you think she had something to do with it?"  
  
Ryou shrugged his shoulder  
  
"I don't really know. From what I heard she dumped him. That's what I don't get. If she dumped  
  
him, why would she kidnap him?"  
  
Marik shook his head and got up  
  
"Fuck this. I don't feel like just sitting around waiting for that Ra-damned phone to ring. I'm  
  
going to go down to the bar. You coming Ryou?"  
  
Ryou stopped pacing and leaned his back up against the wall.  
  
"Might as well." he sighed.  
  
"Maybe a few shots will change my perspective on the situation" Ryou chuckled sarcastically as  
  
he followed Marik to the door.   
  
"Hopefully there's a decent selection of women downstairs, a good romp between the sheets  
  
might help change MY perspective" Marik smirked as he opened the door.  
  
Before they could take another step, they came face to face with an unfamiliar face standing in  
  
the doorway.  
  
"HEL-lo" Marik gulped. Ryou just stood there wide-eyed looking at the dark haired woman.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tanya Cantrell, but you can call me Tany.I'm going to be your manager until further  
  
notice. May I come in?"  
  
Marik and Ryou nodded their heads, not saying anything in fears that of they opened their  
  
mouths something stupid would come out.   
  
Tany walked in and sat down at the table. Duke and Yugi smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yugi"  
  
"and I'm Duke" They said warmly.  
  
Marik and Ryou closed the door and just stood there staring. Tany stood about 5'9, had black  
  
hair that fell in loose waves just passed her shoulders, and the most stunning brown eyes. She  
  
was dressed in expensive clothes and wore very fine jewelry.   
  
"So let me get this straight; the police are making all of you stay in town until they check out all  
  
your alibi's, correct?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct" Yugi answered seriously.  
  
//That little punk sounds more and more like the pharaoh every fucking day// Bakura snapped  
  
through his mind link with Ryou.  
  
//You darker halves tend to start rubbing off on us light halves after a while// Ryou responded.  
  
//Good for you; Bad for Yugi.// Bakura snorted.  
  
Ryou looked over his shoulder at Marik, who was gawking at Tany like she was supper for a  
  
starving beast. Ryou jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. Marik winced and glared at Ryou  
  
"Owe!What'd you do that for?" He whined.  
  
Ryou scowled at Marik before walking up to Tany and extending his hand.  
  
"Hello Tany. I'm Ryou Bakura."  
  
Tany flashed her million dollar smile and shook his hand.  
  
"Hello Ryou. Pleased to meet you. Now do any of you mind telling me exactly what's going on  
  
here? All I know is that my boss is MIA and I'm suppose to take over until further notice. I also  
  
heard everybody associated with the band is under investigation in his disappearance. Anything to  
  
add to that?"  
  
Ryou nodded his head  
  
"Yes, I do. We're all innocent. Marik and I were in our room all night. Duke was in his room  
  
fucking some chick, and Yugi was in Tea's sleeping on her floor because Duke's moaning like a  
  
bitch was keeping him awake. All of the road crew has been accounted for too. Kaiba had a fight  
  
with his girlfriend and that's the last we heard of him. We're all innocent and it's bullshit we  
  
have to post-pone our gigs because of this."  
  
Tany crossed her arms and absorbed Ryou's statement.   
  
"I see. So all we're waiting for than is the okay from the police for us to leave and than we can  
  
proceed with the tour." Tany replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, that's it" Duke nodded, than turned to Ryou, "and I don't moan like a bitch"  
  
Ryou grinned mischievously back at him.  
  
Tany stood up and started for the door.  
  
"Well, I guess we just have to wait it out. If all your alibi's check out, we should be out of here  
  
soon and back on the road in no time at all. I'll talk to you guys in the morning."  
  
"Okay, see ya" Yugi smiled  
  
"Cio" Duke grinned as he flashed the peace sign.  
  
"Good night" Ryou nodded as he stepped aside to let her through.  
  
"Ah, wa, se, wh, *gulp*" Marik blubbered like a horny idiot as he opened the door for her.  
  
Tany chuckled at Marik's goofiness and left the room. Marik closed the door behind her and  
  
sunk down to a crouching position.  
  
"Kaiba better show his ass up soon. If he doesn't I'm going to lose my fucking mind." Marik  
  
groaned.  
  
"Uh, Marik? I don't think there any more of your mind left to lose" Ryou grinned sarcastically.  
  
Marik stuck his tounge out and stood up.  
  
"You're just jealous because my yami can kick your yami's skinny little ass."  
  
Without warning, Bakura took control of Ryou.  
  
"Excuse me? Would you mind repeating that last statement?"   
  
Marik quickly changed his tune.  
  
"I said you have sexy little ass. I-I think I'm going to go get that drink I promised myself now.  
  
See ya!"   
  
Bakura smiled snidely  
  
"I thought so" he remarked as Marik scurried out the door.  
  
Duke flopped back onto the bed and sighed.  
  
"This yami shit is starting to get on my nerves. If I didn't know any better I'd think you all were  
  
bi-polar and were in need of some serious mental help."  
  
  
  
"Hey now! Yami's have feelings too" Yugi remarked defensively.  
  
Duke rolled his eyes and covered his head with the pillow.  
  
"Wake me up when this is all over" he grumbled.  
  
Bakura allowed Ryou control of their body once again.  
  
"I think I'll join Marik for a couple of drinks." he said to Yugi.  
  
"Okay. I'll let you know if we hear anything"   
  
"Excellent" Ryou smiled as he hurried down to the hotel bar to join Marik.  
  
Very early the next morning, Ryou woke up not really knowing where he was. He was still fully  
  
clothed, even his shoe laces were still tied. His head was pounding from what felt like a doozie of  
  
a hangover coming on. The room was dark and a little chilly. Ryou reached for the covers, only  
  
to feel somebody laying next to him. He started scooting over, only to find somebody else on the  
  
other side of him.  
  
"This is not good" He thought to himself. He was beginning to feel a little queezy, and knew  
  
he'd have to throw up in a matter of minutes. Ryou tried maneuvering carefully out of the bed  
  
without disturbing whoever was on either side of him, but as he sat up, he started feeling dizzy  
  
and fell back onto the pillow.  
  
"Shit" he mumbled as he accidently jostled the person on his left.  
  
"hmm?" the person groaned sleepily. It sounded like Yugi.  
  
"Sorry, I need to use the bathroom" Ryou wimpered as he hopped out of bed. His stomach felt  
  
like it would explode any second. Ryou ran to the bathroom as fast as he could....making it in  
  
just in the knick of time. After heaving his guts out, Ryou leaned back on the bathtub and closed  
  
his eyes. He silently tried recalling what had happened the night before. He remembered Marik  
  
challenging him to a drinking contest, doing upside-down margarita's, than it all went fuzzy.  
  
Ryou started feeling dizzy again and dozed off on the bathroom floor. Next thing he knew, Yugi  
  
was kneeling over him shaking his arm gently.  
  
"Ryou, wake up"  
  
Ryou rubbed his eyes and squinted at Yugi  
  
"What" he said grogily.  
  
"The cops are down in the lobby! Tany said they want to arrest Duke for Kaiba's kidnapping!"  
  
Ryou couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Say what? Duke didn't do anything!"  
  
"The police claim to have some sort of evidence on him" Yugi explained as he stood up.  
  
Ryou slowly got to his feet, using Yugi's shoulder as a support. His head was still spinning from  
  
drinking too much booze.  
  
"They can't. It's fake, somebody's is setting him up."   
  
Ryou stumbled out of the bathroom and found Tany nervously standing around and Duke sitting  
  
on the bed with his face buried in his hands.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryou asked as he sat next to him on the bed.  
  
Duke looked up at Ryou with anguish written all over his face.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear!" He exclaimed.  
  
Ryou nodded his head   
  
"I know, but why did they single you out?"  
  
Tany stepped forward. She didn't look very happy at first, but when her eyes met Ryou's, her  
  
facial expression lightened slightly.  
  
"They can't find the girl he was with that night to verify his alibi."  
  
Ryou let out a long sigh.  
  
"So what do we do now?" he asked, looking directly at Tany.  
  
Duke looked up, suddenly becoming very serious.  
  
"I have to talk to them. I have to make them see I'm innocent."  
  
Ryou, Duke, Yugi, and Tany all walked down to the lobby slowly. Cops were eveywhere. Tea  
  
was sitting on a couch comfoting Mokuba, who was still sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Marik was also there. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Duke was quickly yanked away.  
  
An officer ask him to state his full name and than started reading him   
  
his rights. Marik charged forward angrily ready to swing.  
  
"Hey, you can't do this!"  
  
A female officer moved in front of Marik.  
  
"Sir, please back away"  
  
Marik stared at her with his jaw dropped.  
  
"Sir, you need to back away" She stated again, this time a bit harsher.  
  
Marik held his hands up in mock surrender and stepped back two tiny   
  
steps. A grin spread over his face.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, Officer..." he looked at her chest raising his   
  
eyebrows. "Officer C.Lange"  
  
The officer glared at Marik. He grinned back.   
  
Ryou grabbed Marik's arm yanking him back.  
  
"Damn it Marik, you're fucking hopeless!"  
  
Marik stood by Ryou, his arms crossed staring at Officer Lange. She   
  
turned away. Marik scootched closer behind her and whispered loudly   
  
in her ear.  
  
"You and me and a pair of handcuffs. Baby, you can play cops and   
  
robbers with me any day"  
  
Officer Lange turned to look at Marik a look of complete disbelief   
  
on her face.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just threaten me sir?"  
  
Her voice was obtrusive and every cop in the room turned and stared   
  
at them. Marik stuck his bottom lip out at her.  
  
"Awe, don't play bad cop. I just want to be friends"  
  
Ryou grabbed Marik again  
  
"Cut it out" he snarled at him.  
  
Marik turned all doey eyed at officer Lange. Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm SO sorry" Ryou said to the officer "He was bitten by cobra   
  
when he was little and he hasn't been right in the head ever   
  
since"  
  
Marik gave Ryou a sidelong look then grinned at the officer   
  
"It was really a wolf"   
  
Marik then lifted his head and howled just like a wolf. The officer couldn't hold back her   
  
laughter. Marik had just won her over. Ryou looked at Marik in total   
  
amazement. Marik then sided up to the officer  
  
"So what do you say? What time do you get off?"  
  
Officer Lange stared at Marik a few seconds then looked at Ryou who  
  
shrugged.  
  
"I'm not putting in a good word for him. I've always thought he was insane."  
  
Officer Lange looked back at Marik and sighed softly.  
  
"I get off in an hour, and, My name is Caroline.   
  
Marik's face lit up like Christmas lights.  
  
"That's my favorite name! Caroline! Just like the song."  
  
He started singing "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond.  
  
Officer Lange blushed bright red.   
  
"You're like an angel Caroline. You're so beautiful"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes thinking Caroline would be a schmuck to buy that   
  
line. But she did. Her whole face brightened up and she smiled ear to   
  
ear. Ryou shook his head. What sort of power did Marik have that he   
  
could even charm a cop into bed, and there was no doubt in Ryou's mind   
  
she'd end up in bed with Marik before the night was over. They always did.  
  
"I'll meet you at the station in an hour"  
  
Officer Caroline nodded her head. Marik gave Ryou a smug look then turned   
  
towards Duke who had his hands against the wall being searched.  
  
"Hey now! leave him alone!"  
  
Marik demanded again. Caroline pulled Marik out of the room to keep him   
  
quiet. They all watched helpless as the police treated Duke like a common   
  
criminal. They then handcuffed his hands behind his back after   
  
reading him his rights and explaining what he was being charged with.   
  
He gave them a sharp nod when they asked if he understood his rights.   
  
He gave them all a fleeting glance. He looked so vulnerable as they dragged   
  
him out to an awaiting squad car. Ryou followed the cops out the door and  
  
watched the squad car drive away helplessly. When he went back   
  
inside found Marik and Officer Caroline locked together in a   
  
passionate kiss. Ryou shook his head again then started walking up to his room.   
  
//Ryou?// Bakura ask through their mind link.  
  
//What// Ryou snapped back.  
  
//Want me to take over for a while? I can sense you need a break//   
  
//I don't care. Take over as long as you want. I tired of all the bullshit// Ryou grumbled.  
  
Bakura quickly took control of Ryou's body. Before he could say anything, he felt somebody tap  
  
him on the shoulder.   
  
"What!" he said sharply as he spun around. "Oh.......it's just you"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoo hoo! Wasn't that a surprise now? Poor Dukey's in the slammer and Ryou has given Bakura   
  
full control indefinately!!!! And what's up with Marik? Hitting on cops? Sheesh, what's  
  
this story coming to??? Well, I hope you enjoyed that little chappie....I promise there's going to  
  
be alot more coming your way before Thanksgiving break!!! Thank you for reading!!! 


	8. In my dreams

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizible!   
  
This chapter is a little different......we're going to get into the heads a few of   
  
the characters.   
  
**************  
  
"Yes, Just me" Tany condescending smirked. "Looks like this predicament is taking quite a toll  
  
on you." she observed, noting the change that occurred when Bakura had control. Life hadn't  
  
prepared her for the likes of Ryou, Marik, and Yugi and their darker sides.  
  
Bakura always looked like he was glaring. He could be smiling happily( like when he first  
  
introduced his Dark Necrofear to Yugi and Co.), but still glaring evilly at you. It's a look not to  
  
many can pull off. Not even Marik's dark side Malik. He always looked like he was smoking too  
  
much of something. He could be pissed off to hell; ready to send you packing to the shadow  
  
realm and STILL look like he was thinking about popping in some Pink Floyd.   
  
Tany cued in on the change in appearance and personality in Ryou and didn't know what to make  
  
of it. Bakura just there with his arms crossed leaning back onto a wall.  
  
"You wanted to say something?" He said, sounding more pissed off than he'd intended.  
  
Tany took a step back, almost bumping into the people she had with her.  
  
"Uh.....yeah." she said, still in shock.  
  
"Well," Bakura rolled his eyes, "I'm waiting"  
  
"Yeah, right. Uh....Duke...videotapes...." She said slowly. "The hotel has surveillance  
  
cameras...."  
  
A tall woman wearing a business suit stepped forward.  
  
"What Miss Cantrell is trying to say is, by law, the hotel had to let us view the security camera  
  
from the night in question. We observed who or what went on, and we have evidence to  
  
exonerate Mr. Devlin. The hotel is allowing us have the tapes, so all we have to do is go down to  
  
the police station and present them."  
  
"Interesting. And who the fuck are you?" Bakura hissed.  
  
The woman didn't change her facial expression one bit when she heard Bakura's more  
  
"demonic"voice and chilling presence.   
  
"My name is Silver. I'm the head of the legal team from Kaiba Corps. I suggest we all go down  
  
to the police station right away."  
  
"Uh....yeah" Tany stammered. She still hadn't gotten over the 360 degree change in this guy.  
  
Was he just crazy or was there more to it?  
  
Bakura snidely raised his eyebrow and fluttered his eyes,  
  
"Well I guess I'll come with. I was thinking of going back to bed though."  
  
Tany looked Bakura over again from head to toe and just shook her head as they followed Silver  
  
downstairs. They picked up Yugi, Joey Tristan, Odeon, Tea and Mokuba along the way. They all  
  
got into a limo that was waiting for them outside, and headed on down to the police station.  
  
Officer Lange and Marik followed them in the squad car. Marik still couldn't believe he was  
  
sitting in a cop car and not breaking something out of spite. After all the antics he'd pulled in  
  
Domino, he'd managed to see the back seat of many squad cars. He was boucing around in the  
  
front seat the entire trip, playing around with whatever button he could find. Caroline seemed to  
  
be a very patient person. She didn't get pissed and just laughed him off.   
  
As they all gathered at the front steps and went inside, Marik nudged Caroline and whispered in  
  
her ear.  
  
"I have something I have to tell you, I don't want to say it here though. Remind me to tell you  
  
when I get you alone again."  
  
Caroline thought it was an odd statement, but nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Okay." Than she excused herself as she and Silver went upstairs to present the evidence.   
  
Time seemed to stand still for the crowd downstairs. Bakura stood around glaring at everyone no  
  
no apparent reason, while everybody else just stood around reading the free pamphlets about  
  
buckling your seat belt and drunk driving. Marik didn't care for reading the pamphlets so much,  
  
so he went over to talk to Bakura.  
  
"So what do you think of all this?" He asked.  
  
"I think, your bothering me." Bakura said harshly.  
  
Marik didn't pay any attention to Bakura's coldness.  
  
"Why are you here and not Ryou" he said very softly.  
  
"You talk to much" Bekura snarled.  
  
Marik put his hand on his hip and took a step back.  
  
"Grumpy today, arn't we." he stared.  
  
Bakura lowered his eyes and spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Me?"  
  
Marik just shrugged his shoulders,   
  
"Well get over it. And enjoy your time out, because we'll be back on thr road soon playing more  
  
clubs."  
  
"Blah blah" Bakura scoffed.  
  
Marik realized talking to Bakura was senseless, so he sat and starred out the window.  
  
After a good hour long wait, Silver came walking down the stairs.  
  
"Everything is taken care of. We all can leave now." she said firmly.  
  
"But what about Duke?" Tea ask.  
  
"He's free to leave here. He will be down in a few minutes. There IS one minor problem  
  
though."  
  
"Uh oh, doesn't sound good" Tristan groaned.  
  
"It's nothing TOO serious, but it is important. You all have to stay in town one more week tops."  
  
Everybody let out a chorus of whines and groans.  
  
"But why?" Tea whined.   
  
"It's only for precaughtionary reasons." Silver stated strongly.  
  
Duke and Officer Caroline came walking down the stairs seconds later.  
  
"Well boys and girls, he's a free man." she chuckled.  
  
Tea ran up to Duke and threw her arms around him  
  
"Oh Duke! I'm so glad your out! Did they hurt you at all?"  
  
Duke allowed Tea to hug him. He turned his head facing Marik and Bakura and rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'm fine Tea, really.....now please let go. You're cutting off my air supply."  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here" Bakura suggested.  
  
Marik waited around at the police station for Caroline to get off of work, while everybody else  
  
left for the hotel.  
  
With nothing to do in the hotel besides watch tv and lay around, Bakura found himself  
  
suffereing from boredom. Marik and Caroline were fooling around in the bed next to him and it  
  
was driving him nuts.  
  
"Could you two keep it down?" He growled.  
  
Marik peeked his head out from under the sheets.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Bakura got up and gazed out the window at the final rays of sunlight.  
  
"I don't want to stay here all night listening to the two of you gnaw on each other like jackyls on  
  
a rotting gazelle."  
  
Marik giggled playfully as his new found lover did something to him underneath the covers.  
  
Bakura cast him and evil glare.  
  
Marik regained his composure and focused back on Bakura.  
  
"So go out. Silver didn't say we had to stay holed up in the hotel all fucking week"  
  
Bakura pondered the thought. It was true what Marik said, never once did Silver say anything  
  
about having to stay in their rooms. Bakura grabbed his leather jacket off the floor and bolted for  
  
the door. As he was leaving, he heard Marik and Caroline going back to their games.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
This Ra-damned hotel is getting on my nerves. Every floor looks the same, dark walls, gold light  
  
fixtures, and doors doors doors. Hmmm....reminds me of Yami's soul room a little. Speaking of  
  
soul rooms....I hope Ryou isn't sneaking into mine again. The little bastard has a cleaning fetish  
  
or something. What the hell do I need a clean soul room for? I'm a fucking spirit for Ra's sake!   
  
//My lonliness, is killin' me.......and I-I must confess I still believe//   
  
What the fuck was that?   
  
"Ryou? Dis you leave your door to your soul room open again?"  
  
I call out, considering he hasn't spoke to me through our mind link since we traded places, his  
  
sudden presence puzzles me. The song he's singing is making me queezy.  
  
"Hit me baby one more time........What was that Bakura?" Ryou responded.  
  
One of these days I'll have to talk to the pip squeak pharaoh about doing some kind of spell that  
  
would grant us seperate bodies. I can't stand when he starts with that cursed singing.  
  
//Can you shut up? You're damned song is interfering with my thoughts//  
  
Ryou chuckled and continued humming the tune. DRAT! I'll have to find something to do fast or  
  
else I'll blow my fuse! I walk passed Duke's room where I heard Tany talking to him.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Ryou, Marik and Yugi have these spirit darksides, that just take over  
  
their bodies whenever they please?"  
  
"Yeah, basically. Yami, Yugi's spirit, is cool. He's the kind of guy that would give his shirt off  
  
his back if you needed it. Malik, Marik's darker half, different story. I never liked him much.  
  
Fucker always goes around flashing that Millennium rod in everyones faces threatening to send  
  
'em to the shadow realm. Bakura, Ryou's yami, stalks around acting like an asshole, but he's not  
  
so bad. As long as you don't piss him off he won't bother you at all."  
  
"Ryou..Bakura.....whoever he is.....He's cute" Tany giggled.  
  
Cute? Gods no, I'm cute! Or wait, Maybe she's referring to Ryou. Duke's saying something now,  
  
but I can't make it out. He better not be calling me cute. I'll rip his heart out and eat the Ra-damn  
  
thing.  
  
"Just be careful Tany. He might not react the way you want him to"  
  
What the hell is Dork Devlin talking about? Oh fuck it, I don't care.   
  
I continue walking down the hall, when my ears were met with the pleasant screams of a woman  
  
coming from the room I'm passing by. Hey, this is Joey and Tristans room. What the hell? Guess  
  
I'll just have to take a look.   
  
"I'll shred you in two!" a disfigured man wearing a green and red sweater and hat threatens from  
  
the television. Hmm....interesting movie. Brings back memories......Kuru Eruna flashes through  
  
my head. I snap my eyes shut to get rid of the gruesome images still residing in my mind from  
  
my childhood. The faces of those who had slain almost all of my village are still engraved in my  
  
mind. Bastard priests!   
  
"Hey Bakura" a voice calls out from the room across the hall.  
  
"Yugi" I state frankly as I turn to face the pharaoh's vessle.  
  
He take a couple tiny steps backward. Good, my 'cute'ness is wearing off.  
  
"Uh....Yami wants to talk to you."   
  
Oh great. Here comes the pharaoh. Wonder what he wants.  
  
"Bakura, we need to talk" Yami states.  
  
No we don't. I'd like to see more of this movie Joey and Tristan are watching. Damn it, he's not  
  
going to shut up.He's going to talk more.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
  
  
Excuse me? Who died and made you pharaoh again? Where does he get off telling me what to  
  
do.  
  
"No" I reply sarcastically.   
  
"Fine than. We'll talk here. Remember the show the other night?"   
  
"No" I roll my eyes. Pharoah's talk to much. This one just keeps on rambling.  
  
"Kaiba seemed very on edge that night. The way he lashed out at you wasn't like him. I think he  
  
knew something....but him being the kind of guy he is, he wouldn't tell anybody."  
  
If I had a gold piece for everytime this guy acts like he knows it all, I never would have needed to  
  
resort to being a thief.  
  
"What is your point?" I say sharply. I don't need him thinking I actually care.  
  
"We need to go back to the club and get some answers."  
  
"I would rather sever his spleen than help him." I retort banefully.  
  
Oh oh, I think I pissed him off, he's giving me the 'do what I say or I'll castrate you' look. Who  
  
knows, maybe I'll find something good to steal at the club.  
  
"Fine, lets go." I reply sharply.   
  
"We need to talk to Marik first."   
  
Marik? What the hell is this guy thinking? We're walking back my room now. I can't wait to see  
  
Yami's face when he sees what Marik is up to in there.   
  
"Walk right in" I laugh shamelessly.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Meanwhile, back in their room, Marik was entertaining Caroline with his duel stories. He was  
  
laying on the bed, wearing only his purple boxers, with Caroline's legs draped loosely over his  
  
lap.   
  
"I was looking forward to using my Winged Dragon of Ra on him, but the fool pussed out and  
  
took off screaming, and I'd done was laid a magic card. That had to be the shortest duel I was  
  
ever in." he mused as he picked at the fringes in the hole in the knee of Caroline's jeans.  
  
Caroline chuckled as she listened.   
  
"I think his name was Amunaka or something. He was supposedly the best duelist in Saqqara,  
  
what a joke." Marik continued.   
  
Caroline nodded as she sat up.  
  
"Marik? What is it you wanted to tell me earlier?" she asked curiously.  
  
Marik bit his bottom lip nervously as he slowly lowered himself onto the bed leaning over her.  
  
"Well baby, it's like this." he elaborated nervously as he traced her lips with his fingertip.  
  
"I don't want to scare you off, but since we'll be spending time together, I feel I need to tell you  
  
this. I have a dark side, and his name is Malik"  
  
Marik's POV  
  
I was just about to tell Caroline about my sardonic darker half when there was a knock at the  
  
door. Damn it, I have to tell her about Malik! I don't want him to scare her off on me. I don't  
  
know why, but I have started developing feelings for this woman. Not only is she as beautiful as  
  
an Egyptian sunset, but she seems to understand me. Nobody has ever made me feel this way.  
  
Damn it, there's the knock at the door again. I better get up and answer it.  
  
"What" I cross my arms as I look over my visitors. Bakura and Yami? I'm surprised they are not  
  
tearing out each other's throats.  
  
"Marik. We need your help." The pharaoh says sternly.  
  
Damn. This guy is WAY to serious. I bet he could make ordering a burger sound sound like a  
  
nuclear attack!  
  
"Big Mac and fries, and make it fast or my Dark Magician will destroy you!// I snicker out loud  
  
at my thoughts. The pharaoh snaps me out of my daze.  
  
"Marik. May we come in? It's important."  
  
I open the door and let them in. Bakura is grinning from ear to ear. I'm sure he thought they were  
  
going to walk in on something.Caroline is laying on the bed looking at my deck. She isn't paying  
  
attention to our visitors at all. She seems focused on my cards.  
  
Yami is telling me something about a club, my dark side, oh gods, I can't focus on what he's  
  
saying. I can't pull my eyes off of the gorgeous woman on my bed. She is so different from the  
  
othe women I've been with. For starters, she's a cop. I never could have forseen this  
  
coming-Marik Ishtar sleeping with the law-it just sounds bizarre.   
  
"Yuuu-whoooo.....Hey, Casanova! Yami asked you a question! " Bakura brings be out of my  
  
thoughts with his impudence.  
  
"Boos teezee" I growl in my native tounge back at him. It means "kiss my ass" in English. I  
  
prefer speaking in Egyptian, but not many people around here speak it. So when Bakura and  
  
Yami are around, I take advantage of the situation considering they both speak fluent Egyptian.  
  
"Charra alaik" Bakura sneers back. How rude of him. He just said 'shit on you'. Grrrrr....I should  
  
kick him in the head, Bakura likes to get on people's nerves.  
  
"Stop it the both of you. This is important. Marik, I need Malik's help. If we're going to get any  
  
information from the people at the club, we'll need him to use the Millennium rod to get into  
  
their minds."  
  
"Why Malik? I know how to use the rods' powers too you know" I'm offended. I'm just as good  
  
with the rod as my dark. Fucking pharaoh.  
  
"Malik, like Bakura and myself, has dark powers. We can use these powers to get answers."  
  
Whatever. Bossy pharaoh. Fuck it, I might as well ask my dark if he's game for this. Personally, I  
  
hope he says no. I'd rather stay here with my girl. Oh shit, that's right.....I didn't get to explain to  
  
her completely about Malik! Oh well, this will be a crash course for her.  
  
"Hey Malik, the fricken pharaoh wants you!" I yell to my dark through the door of his soul room.  
  
My dark opens the door just a crack.  
  
"What does he want me for" he replies harshly.  
  
"He wants you to go to that club we played the other night to see if there's any clues as to where  
  
that fucking character Kaiba is."  
  
"And what does he need me there for?"   
  
"To fuck with their minds" My dark opens the door further. Damn, all he's wearing is a pair of  
  
jeans. If they were any tighter they'd cut off his circulation.  
  
Malik is making his thinking face now....  
  
"Alright. I'll go."   
  
Damn it! I was hoping he'd say no. That blows my night now. Fucker.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him you're in. Just wait a bit for me to let you know when to come out though. I  
  
was just about to tell my new girlfriend about you when prince pipsqueak and grampa  
  
grumpy-pants interrupted."  
  
"That's fine" My dark nods. I'm glad he and I get along better now. For a long time he was a real  
  
asshole, but we've since made ammends.  
  
Okay. It's time to tell Caroline ready or not. I sit on the bed next to her and take her hand into  
  
mine. She's giving me a very odd look.   
  
"Babe, Malik is my dark side. He's part of me. I wanted to be able to explain this more before  
  
you met my dark, but I can't now. I have to let him out so he can go with Yugi and Bakura. That  
  
means I have to go. I'm sorry."  
  
She looks up at me with her bewitching green eyes. She seems confused.  
  
"Just stay here at the hotel and wait for me. I'll tell you everything when we get back."   
  
"I should go with you guys. I used to work security there, I have connections yet." she says,  
  
looking at Yami.  
  
"Okay, sounds good." he replies. I turn to Caroline and give her a quick kiss before I call forth  
  
Malik.   
  
"So I get two sexy Egyptians for the price of one later? Damn, I can live with that" She laughes  
  
as I pull my lips away.  
  
"You can look at it like that" I grin back as I turn around and call Malik out.  
  
"You know Yami, you should consider finding a spell that makes it possible for us to materialize  
  
seperate from our lights. Than we wouldn't have to watch these two devour each other" Bakura  
  
suggests.  
  
"Maybe so" I hear Yami reply before Malik takes control of our body.  
  
That actually sounds like a good idea coming from Bakura for once.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The club was very crowded that night. Yami, Bakura, Malik and Caroline pushed their way  
  
through until they come to a door marked 'Employees only"  
  
"Don't worry, Conway's office is back here. He's the owner. C'mon" Caroline points out as she  
  
holds to door open.  
  
After talking with the owner for a few minutes, Caroline yanked Malik out of the room.   
  
"C'mon, let's ditch 'em for a few." ahe grinned mischieviously. Malik followed her to the bar,  
  
where she ordered them both a shot.  
  
"Why did you drag me out here?" Marik ask, holding his shot glass to the light.  
  
Caroline shrugged her shoulders and took her shot.  
  
"I guess I found them rather boring. If the guys downtown can't figure this out, I don't see how  
  
they can. Why waste our time. Besides, I'd like to get to know you better. You're pretty sexy for  
  
a dark side."   
  
Malik was visibly surprised. He took his shot quickly and slammed down the glass.  
  
"I'm sexy? That's a new one. I don't think anybody has ever said that to me."  
  
Caroline chuckled as she linked her arm with Malik's.  
  
"Well, if I'm going to have any tpye of relationship with your light, I have to get along with you  
  
too. Wanna go mosh?"  
  
"Mosh?" Malik repeated curiously.  
  
"Yeah, Mosh. See them guys up infront of the stage? They're moshing."  
  
Malik looked up near the front of the stage and observed the mosh pit. It looked dangerous, but  
  
that made it all the more intriguing.  
  
"The band that's on now is called Slaytanic, they're a Slayer cover band. I've seen them play  
  
here a few times. C'mon."   
  
Malik followed Caroline into the crowd, leading him very close to the stage.   
  
[Simple smiles elude psychotic eyes  
  
Lose all mind control rationale declines  
  
Empty eyes enslave the creations  
  
Of placid faces and lifeless pageants ]  
  
The lead singer growled from the stage.  
  
Malik liked these guys already.   
  
They stayed in the mosh pit for that one song, than Caroline lead Malik back to the bar for  
  
another shot.  
  
"Cool song, eh? she said as she slammed her empty shot glass down.  
  
"Yes, I enjoyed it." He retorted. Just as he drank down his shot, Yami and Bakura emerged from  
  
the employee's only door and walked over to them.  
  
"Let's go." Yami said rigidly. On the way back to the hotel, Yami restated what he'd learned  
  
from the owner.  
  
"He said Kaiba seemed very worn out. Conway even suggested he go get some rest, but Kaiba  
  
refused. He mentioned something about aweful dreams that somebody was after him. It's almost  
  
as if Kaiba was having dreams of his abduction.That's all that Conway found out of the ordinary  
  
that night though."   
  
"That's odd. Hmmm" Caroline nodded. Bakura and Malik didn't have anything else to say, so  
  
they followed quietly.  
  
Once they arrived back at the hotel, they noticed more police officers scouring the building.  
  
Caroline quickly sided up to an officer who's name tag read "J. Thomas" Yami, Malik and  
  
Bakura followed her.  
  
"What the fucks going on?" she asked her fellow officer.  
  
"There's been another abduction. The female named Tea Gardener has disappeared now. This  
  
case is even more puzzling than the Kaiba case."  
  
"Oh? Why?" Caroline replied.  
  
"Because witnesses are saying she fell asleep in the lobby and just vanished without a trace."  
  
**************  
  
Authoress: Now we have 2 MIA's.....hmmm.....I wonder where they went! Sorry it took so long for me to update,   
  
The holiday really screwed up my week! I got busy with Turkey Day crap and didn't get a chance to post.  
  
Marik:Yeah right. We know the truth, you were busy charging up your credit cards at the mall.  
  
Authoress: SHHHHHH! You wern't suppose to say that Ishtar!   
  
Bakura: It's no secret you have an addiction to shopping.  
  
Authoress: Well jeez! There were sales everywhere! How can a girl pass up such a glorious thing?  
  
Bakura: You should consider tomb robbing. You spend nothing and can accumulate quite the collection  
  
of expensive rare antiquities.  
  
Marik: Better yet, try staying home and working on your story! I don't appriciate these cliffhangers!  
  
Authoress: In that case, tune in next time when we'll pig out on pizza, play a couple drinking games,   
  
and maybe even finally meet the creep causing all this madness!!!!!! 


	9. Don't Close Your Eyes

Trial By Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it if ya recognize it!!!!  
  
Warnings: SPRITE!(lemon-lime baby!) Swearing and.....uh.....naked pharaohs?!?!?!  
  
********************************************************  
  
First Seto, now Tea. They weren't the only victims though. Caroline learned from her co-workers  
  
that there had been a number of disappearances all around the city.   
  
Tany didn't like where this was going.   
  
She kept Mokuba with her as she gathered everybody else into her room.   
  
"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, ain't good" she sighed.  
  
"No shit Sherlock" Joey scoffed.   
  
"Quit acting like a dick Joey. This isn't the time to get smart with anyone." Duke growled back.  
  
"Somebody needs to make it all go away!" Mokuba cried, burying his face on Tany's shoulder.  
  
Tany rubbed the boys arm and held on to him. His anguish was starting to get the best of him.   
  
"As I was saying now. I think our best bet would be to stick together all the time until we figure  
  
out what's going on here." Tany elaborated.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you suggesting we all stay in the same room until further notice?"  
  
Tristan groaned.  
  
"Yes. I am. That's why I've already taken the liberty of checking us all into one of the  
  
deluxe suites. We're all sticking together until further notice. Nobody leaves unless they have  
  
somebody else with them"  
  
"Oh great" Bakura groaned, looking towards Yami.   
  
"I think we had better stay in control of our lights tonight. Something tells me nobody is safe, and  
  
as long as we're out, Ryou, Marik and Yugi will be safe." Yami said insinuatively.  
  
"Agreed" Malik added.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Joey flopped down onto the couch.  
  
"I'm starving, anybody feel like calling for a pizza?"  
  
"Jeez Joey, how can you think of food at a time like this?" Mokuba scoffed.  
  
"Joey's right sweety, we all should eat something. Starving ourselves isn't going to bring back  
  
Tea or your brother" Tany explained as she put her arm around little Mokuba.  
  
His eyes began to well up with Tears  
  
"I miss Seto so much. I wish this whole mess would just go away" he whimpered.  
  
"We'll find him sweety, I promise" Tany reassured him while patting his shoulder. Mokuba  
  
cuddled close to her and sobbed.  
  
Joey picked up the phone and looked around the room.   
  
"So how about it people? Pepperoni? Canadian Bacon? Sausage? What kind of pizza should we  
  
order?"   
  
After about 15 minutes of arguing with the person on the phone, Joey finally hung up.  
  
"Asshole" he grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong man?" Tristan asked.  
  
"They're making our pizza's, but somebody has to pick them up cause the delivery guy is out  
  
sick."  
  
"How are we going to manage that?" Duke ask as he flipped through a magazine he'd borrowed  
  
from Yugi.  
  
"I'll go" Caroline offered.   
  
"You're not going alone missy" Tany quickly added.  
  
"I'll go with her" Malik volunteered, quickly siding up to his light's newest lover.  
  
"I'm going with them" Bakura jumped in.   
  
Tany nodded her head.  
  
"Alright. That's fine. Be careful"  
  
Forty-five minutes later the trio returned with the pizza's and a few other items.  
  
"What the hell took so long?" Joey ask as he snarfed a slice of the pepperoni and cheese.  
  
"We stopped at the liquor store" Malik grinned mischievously as he set down a paper bag.  
  
"Caroline figured a few drinks might calm everybody down" Bakura added as he opened up the  
  
plastic cups. He poured his cup half with orange juice, half with spiced rum and took a big drink.  
  
"Bar's open" he smirked, wiping his chin.  
  
Caroline tossed down a couple bags of potato chips and some M&M's onto the table.  
  
"Anyone feel like playing some cards?"  
  
Yami cleared his throat and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I don't think now is the time to be playing duel monsters."  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes and looked back at Bakura.  
  
"Pour me what you're having......it's gonna be a long night." she sighed. "I didn't mean duel  
  
monsters. I was referring to THESE cards."  
  
Caroline pulled out 2 decks of regular playing cards and set them on the table.  
  
"Oh cool, I'm in" Tany nodded.  
  
"Mwe twoo" Joey said with his mouth full of pizza.  
  
Duke and Tristan joined Malik, Bakura, Caroline, Joey, Tany and Yami at the table.   
  
Odeon opted out of the games. He thought it would be better if he and Mokuba just watched tv in  
  
one of the 4 bedrooms in the suite.   
  
After gorging themselves on pizza, Caroline shuffled the cards.  
  
"Okay, do any of you know how to play 7 card double draw?"  
  
Tany, Joey, and Tristan nodded their heads. Yami, Marik and Bakura shrugged. They had no  
  
clue.  
  
"In that case; Tany you and Bakura partner up. Joey you help Yami." Caroline lowered her eyes  
  
mischievously at Malik. "And this one is mine" she grinned as she began dealing out the cards.  
  
They played a couple hands until Yami, Marik and Bakura caught on. Once they were confident  
  
in their poker skills, Tany brought the game up a notch.   
  
"Next round the loser loses a piece of their clothes" she chuckled.  
  
"WHAT!" Yami shrieked. "I refuse to take any of my clothes off." he pouted.  
  
Marik looked devilishly at Yami  
  
"If you're a true King of Games, you wouldn't be so alarmed."  
  
Caroline burst out laughing and patted Yami's arm.  
  
"Quit being such a spazz. If you win you won't lose anything."  
  
Yami mumbled something about the heart of the cards and very reluctantly agreed to play.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this" he grumbled.  
  
After a few more rounds, quite a few more drinks, and a few less clothes, Joey brought the game  
  
to another level.  
  
"I think anybody who wins the deal using wildcards should have to do a shot.....through a straw"  
  
He suggested with a half smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Caroline grinned at Malik, who had lost his shirt in one of the games. His  
  
chest was very muscular, and even though he had a more sinister disposition than his light,  
  
Caroline found him very enticing. She had to turn away and look at Tristan to get her mind out  
  
of the gutter.  
  
"Someone open a fucking window. It's getting warm in here." Bakura sneered.  
  
Since Joey still had most of his clothes on, he got up and opened a window.  
  
"Little chilly tonight" he mused as he sat back down.  
  
After they'd played a few more rounds, they all were staggering drunk. Yami lost every game   
  
and was sitting with his hands in his lap, bare assed, chair pulled as close to the table as possible.  
  
Tristan had passed out with his face on the table in a pool of his own drool. Joey continued  
  
downing drinks like a pro. Malik and Caroline kept snickering, at what nobody knew for sure,  
  
but the fact that they kept their hands under the table might have been an indicator. Bakura  
  
wasn't as used to drinking like Ryou, and was hiccuping every couple seconds. He seemed to be  
  
taking quite the fancy to Tany, who was very wasted herself. Everytime Bakura would hiccup,  
  
she'd start laughing at him.   
  
"I think it's time to quit the game" Tany laughed as Tristan fell off his chair and onto the floor.  
  
"Awe man! I was just gettin' warmed up!" Joey protested.  
  
Tany wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.  
  
"How'd it get so ass biting cold in here?"   
  
Bakura wrapped his arms around her and cracked a little smile.  
  
"It's not that bad, maybe you just need another drink"  
  
Yami looked up at the open window and frowned  
  
"I agree with Tany. It's too cold in here. Can you close the window Joey?"  
  
"What do I look like, your servant? No, you do it" Joey shot back drunkenly.  
  
"I would.....but....." the pharaoh groaned.  
  
"Oh quit being such a wuss." Joey grumbled as he closed the window.   
  
"I think I'm going to call it a night" he continued as he finished up his drink.  
  
"Okay, night Joey." Yami nodded. "Thank you"  
  
Bakura still had his arms around Tany. he could feel her body still shivering from the chilly air in  
  
the room. He moved his face close to her and whispered quietly in her ear.  
  
"You know it's probably alot warmer under a blanket"  
  
Tany turned her face slightly so that they were nose to nose.  
  
"Are you suggesting we find one?"  
  
Bakura made a noise in the back of his throat.  
  
"Maybe"   
  
"Okay than" Tany smiled as both their lips met. They engaged in a passionate kiss before Bakura  
  
scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. They slipped under the warm covers and  
  
pulled each other close.   
  
"mmm.....you smell nice" Bakura purred in Tany's ear. She reached over and ran her fingers  
  
down his arm. It sent shivers down Bakura's body. He kissed her neck lightly, traveling down her  
  
chest making her whimper and pull him closer.  
  
"Still cold?" He chuckled as he looked up at her.  
  
"A little" she sighed as he kissed his way back up to her lips.  
  
Bakura moved his body on top of hers and pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
"That better?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"M'hm" she moaned as Bakura brought his lips over hers.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked as he traced her bellybutton with his fingertip.  
  
Tany nodded her head. "Yes" she sighed.  
  
Bakura positioned himself and kissed her deeply.   
  
But before they could take it up another notch, Malik and Caroline came bursting through the  
  
door. They were kissing each other ferociously and fell on the floor.  
  
"You sure Marik won't be pissed at me if we do this?" Caroline ask as she nipped at Malik's  
  
lower lip.  
  
"He already gave me his consent" Malik growled as he crawled on top of her, slipping his knee  
  
between hers and guiding her thighs apart, "I might be a spirit....but I still have human  
  
emotions....I'm obscure...." her lowered his hips over hers, "…vulnerable…" he grabbed both her  
  
wrists and pinned them above her head, "…mysterious..." he lowered his head and nipped at her  
  
neck. "...and I've got needs just like any other man."  
  
"Oh god Malik....yes......." Caroline whimpered, throwing her head back.  
  
Malik entered her with one flowing move. He let out a deep growl as he felt her wrapped around  
  
him. She dug her nails into his thighs and screamed his name. He held still for a moment to let  
  
her adjust to him, than proceeded to thrust in and out of her roughly.  
  
"Yup, he's drunk" Bakura snickered.  
  
Tany reached over and touched Bakura's cheek  
  
"I don't think they even know we're here"  
  
Bakura wagged his eyebrows  
  
"Let's make our presence known now" he grinned as he started where they'd left off.  
  
Later that night, Bakura was jolted from his sleep from Tany moving around her side of the bed  
  
restlessly.  
  
"No.......stop..ah!....leave me alone!" she shouted in her sleep.  
  
Bakura sat up and turned on the lamp. First thing he spotted was Caroline and Mark tangled up  
  
together on the floor. He turned back to his restless bed partner and shook her gently.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked   
  
Tany snapped her eyes open and froze for a minute. Realizing she was still in bed and Bakura  
  
was next to her, she threw herself in his arms.  
  
"It was awful!" she cried into his chest.  
  
Bakura ran his hand over her hair and held her close.  
  
"What was? Your dream?"  
  
Tany nodded her head.  
  
"He said I was never going to see the light of day again, but than you woke me up."  
  
Bakura cocked his head curiously.  
  
"He -who?"  
  
Tany took a deep breath and choked down a whimper.  
  
"He said his name was......Abu...Anu-something"  
  
Bakura's eyes shot open wide.  
  
"Anubis!" he exclaimed disdainfully.  
  
"Yes, that's what it was.....Anubis." she sniffled.  
  
Bakura took a deep breath and draped his arm loosely over Tany. He reached over and turned off  
  
the lamp.   
  
"It was just a dream, we better get back to sleep now." he said softly to her as he kissed her nose  
  
lightly.  
  
"Right" Tany sighed. After the very vivid nightmare she'd just had, there was no way she was  
  
going back to sleep. After she was sure Bakura was sound asleep, she quietly crept out of bed.  
  
She tip-toed into the living room area and switched on the tv. The horrifying images of her  
  
nightmare playing in her head over and over.....  
  
Authoress notes: OOOOOH....I added some lemon and didn't even plan it!   
  
Looking forward to your reviews! 


	10. Dream Warriors

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it if you recognize it.  
  
Warning: Swearing and cold pizza ahead  
  
****************************************************  
  
Minutes after Tany left the room, Malik was pulled out of his dreams by a sharp blow to the chin.   
  
"Owww....what the....?" he frowned as he sat up and rubbed his chin. He looked down and  
  
realized Caroline must have been having one hell of a bad dream. He leaned over and shook her  
  
until she finally started snapping out of it.  
  
"Any closer and I'll fuckin blow your head off you mutt-headed freak!" She yelled just before  
  
she opened her eyes.   
  
"Excuse me?" Malik questioned her.  
  
"What? huh? Holy shit! It was just a dream! Man..........hey, you're rubbing your chin.......you  
  
okay?" she said quickly.  
  
Malik crossed his arms and gave her a strange look.  
  
"Do you always punch like that when your dreaming?"   
  
Caroline bit her lip  
  
"Sorry about that, I honestly didn't mean to wreck your face like that. No I don't think so. That  
  
nightmare was just way too real though."  
  
"If anyone else but you would have punched me, I surely would haven't sent them FLYING to  
  
the shadow realm. Consider your self lucky princess." He said with a grin.   
  
They laid back down again, but Caroline was wide away now. She tossed and turned, keeping  
  
Malik awake. He let out a long sigh and turned to face her.  
  
"How about just get up"  
  
They both got up and went into the livingroom where they found Tany, Odeon, Mokuba and  
  
Joey, all gathered around the television watching an old episode of COPS.  
  
Malik looked at them all very strangely  
  
"What are all of you doing up?"  
  
"What does it look like we're doin' here?" Joey grumbled.   
  
"Looks like somebody woke up quite ornery today. Don't go pressing my buttons Joey Wheeler.  
  
Especially, at 3 in the morning after getting wasted."  
  
Joey sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Your right.......I'm sorry man. It's just I really didn't get much sleep. We all been having these  
  
really bad nightmares. None of us can get any shut-eye."  
  
Caroline leaned on Malik, not so much for support, but more to just cop a feel of his ass.   
  
"Yeah, me too. I dreamed there was this shadow guy...with a dog head.......we were all  
  
there.....except for Malik, *pinches Maliks butt*, Bakura, and Yami. He said he was going to  
  
hold us in an eternal prison between life and death."  
  
Everybody stared at her stunned.  
  
"That's what I dreamed"  
  
"Yeah, me too"   
  
They all came to the realization that they all had the same dream. Caroline and Malik sat down  
  
together on the cushy red recliner chair and joined the bewildered ones watching COPS. Minutes  
  
later Duke and Tristan walked out and low and behold, they had a nightmare.   
  
"So tell me about this 'dog-headed' guy you all saw." Malik ask all of them.  
  
"Well, he was tall." Tany started.  
  
"and had a pointy nose, like a hyena or a jackal or something" Mokuba elaborated.  
  
"and a human body" Duke added.  
  
"and he had this laugh that would send chills down a dead mans' body" Joey shuddered.  
  
Malik couldn't believe his ears and what they were hearing.   
  
"Anubis?" he ask curiously.  
  
Everybody said yes at the same time. Malik was puzzled. This just wasn't making sense.]  
  
'I'm going to go wake Yami up. He might understand this better." he said as he slipped out from  
  
under Caroline.   
  
"You should wake up Bakura too......when it comes to death and freaky shit, he's your man."  
  
Joey called out as he was leaving.  
  
Malik stopped and looked back at Joey  
  
"Are you bent Wheeler? I've partied with that guy before, and believe me, he doesn't wake up  
  
very pretty."  
  
A couple snickers could be heard around the room as Malik went to get Yami.   
  
"I'll get Bakura up, he's not so bad." Tany smiled.   
  
"And I'm gonna call into to work. I don't think I feel up to going in today" Caroline said as she  
  
went for the phone.  
  
Minutes later Tany returned with a very messy haired, but wide awake-maybe even smiling a  
  
little-Bakura. They waited for quite a few more minutes before Malik returned with Yami.  
  
Malik's eye suddenly seemed alot more puffy than it did earlier. He didn't look very happy at all.  
  
Yami was rubbing the top of his head.  
  
"You didn't have to wack me over the head with your rod Malik. I didn't mean to punch you. I  
  
can't help I'm not a morning person"  
  
"Well you shouldn't punched me, You're lucky all I did is wack you over the head." Malik  
  
growled.  
  
"I said I was sorry, you don't need to rub it in Malik"  
  
"Whatever." Malik snipped as he sat back in the recliner with Caroline.  
  
She looked at Malik with a half grin  
  
"Now your lip matches your eye, cute"  
  
Malik glared at her playfully  
  
"You're brutal"  
  
All eyes went to Yami after a few minutes.  
  
"Do I have this correct now, You all had the same dream, and Anubis was going hold you  
  
prisoner between the realm of shadows and death?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah man, it was freaky!" Joey replied.  
  
"Did he say why?" Yami continued.  
  
"umm......no. I don't think so" Tany answered him.  
  
"Strange" Yami said to himself."If you'll excuse me, I need to return to my soul room for a while  
  
to look through some old books. Please watch over Yugi for me while I'm away.  
  
"Sure thing" Duke replied.  
  
Yami hesitated for a moment.  
  
"and don't tell him about last night."  
  
"No problem" Tany snickered with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
Within seconds Yugi was back.   
  
"Man, I'm starvin' marvin', what's for breakfast?" Joey whined.  
  
"There's leftover pizza on the table, but you'll have to duel me for it" Yugi chuckled as they both  
  
went on a dead run for the table.   
  
After cleaning up from the over-indulgence the night before, they all decided to go for a  
  
walk to get some fresh air. There was a park across the street that they all headed over to.  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan found a football laying around and stared tossing it back and forth. Tany,  
  
Bakura walked Mokuba to a small ice cream shop nearby. Malik and Caroline were busy  
  
climbing trees and throwing hazelnuts at each other. Nobody noticed as Odeon fell into a deep  
  
sleep on the park bench.  
  
Hours later, they all congregated around a large round fountain.   
  
"Thank you for taking me for ice cream." Mokuba smiled slightly at Tany.  
  
"Anytime" she smiled back at him.  
  
"Hey, have any of you seen Odeon?" Malik ask, looking around.  
  
"Uh....No. Not since we left"  
  
"Shit..ODEON........ODEON!!!! Can you hear me?????" He yelled loudly.  
  
Everybody started searching the park, but there was no sign of Odeon.  
  
"I wonder if this has anything to do with our dreams" Tany suggested.   
  
Bakura shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It very well might. Anubis is a sneaky bastard"   
  
"We'd better get back and call the cops. This is not going to look good for us." Yugi sighed.  
  
Caroline nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, no shit. First Kaiba, than Tea, now Odeon. This is turning out ot be one of those days I  
  
wish I woulda stayed in bed."  
  
Malik raised and eyebrow and grinned  
  
"That can be arranged"  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"You are quite a character Ishtar, quite a character."  
  
"Bed is the last place I want to be.....after that nightmare I don't ever want to sleep again." Joey  
  
groaned.  
  
"Hey guys......Yami said he's found something." Yugi interrupted.  
  
"Well let him out" Joey replied.  
  
With the blink of an eye, Yami took control. He snapped his fingers and a book appeared.  
  
"Hello everyone. I think I may have found something interesting. Come on, Let's sit down."  
  
They all took a seat on the grass and focused on Yami.   
  
"It seems something has triggered Anubis to steal not only the souls, but also the bodies of  
  
whomever he wants to through our dreams. I don't understand why he's doing this, but there's no  
  
doubt that we have to talk to him personally." Yami explained.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't want to see that scary assed mother fucker ever again!" Caroline shrieked.  
  
Yami nodded his head. "Nor will you have to. Anubis can only be found at the entrance to the  
  
afterlife. In order for you to see him again, you would be facing death."  
  
"Lovely" Caroline groaned sarcastically.  
  
"The only individuals capable to being face to face with Anubis are myself, Bakura, and Malik."  
  
Bakura nodded his head adamantly  
  
"True. He banished from the afterlife centuries ago after I kept out-smarting him."  
  
"Go figure" Yami muttered.  
  
"Are you saying the three of us have to go to the edge of the shadow realm?" Malik ask as he ran  
  
his fingers over his Millennium Rod.  
  
"That is correct. This also means while we are away, our lights are in danger of being drawn into  
  
shadows, so all of you need to team up to stay awake. You can't lose track of anyone." Yami  
  
went on.  
  
"What about my brother? And Tea? and Odeon?" Mokuba whimpered.  
  
"I don't know Mokuba. I just don't know yet." Yami said in a low comforting voice.  
  
Yami than pulled Malik and Bakura aside. He opened the book he was carrying and looked up at  
  
them.   
  
"In order for us to cross over safely, we cannot take any trace of our alters to the otherside. If any  
  
part of Yugi, Marik, or Ryou were to enter the shadows, we may never see them again."  
  
"What are you saying here" Bakura asked with a enthusiastic smirk.  
  
"I'm saying you're getting what you want. Remember how you asked me about finding a way for  
  
you to have a separate body from Ryou's? Even though I don't like doing this, it's the only way  
  
to save everybody. Once I chant this spell, you will be able to materialize outside of Ryou. The  
  
two of you will still share a mind link, even though you will be separate entities. You will still  
  
need to depend on his safely though. If something happens to your light, you will still be  
  
effected."  
  
Bakura's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.  
  
"Excellent... Proceed pharaoh....." he grinned eerily.  
  
Malik nodded eagerly.  
  
"Can we just stay in our soul rooms if we choose not to materialize?" he ask  
  
"Yes" Yami replied. "Now let's get this over with."  
  
Yami chanted the spell and with a flash of light, Ryou, Yugi and Ryou appeared.  
  
"Wow, cool" Yugi smiled brightly as he hugged Yami.  
  
Marik and Malik just stared at each other.   
  
Ryou nodded curtly at Bakura  
  
"Good luck" he smiled.  
  
Bakura nodded his head back.  
  
The 6 other them walked back over to everybody else.  
  
"We should all get back to the hotel. It'll be easier to keep an eye on each other there."  
  
Yami nodded his head,  
  
"Good call Tany. Malik, Bakura and I will go talk to Anubis......and ... please take care of Yugi  
  
for me."   
  
Malik looked at Caroline and ran his hand over her head.  
  
"Don't beat my light up TOO badly, m'k my dear?"  
  
Caroline chuckled evilly and gave him a hug  
  
"Good luck" she said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
Ryou smiled timidly at Tany. He wasn't sure she would like him as much as she did Bakura.  
  
Malik, Yami and Bakura took a few steps away. Malik waved his Millennium rod around a few  
  
times and a thick purple mist formed around them, taking them with it as it disappeared.  
  
"Well, there's that" Caroline sighed.  
  
"Now we just wait I take it" Tany groaned.  
  
"I guess so" Caroline replied as they all walked back to the hotel. "So Marik, how does it feel to  
  
be a free man?" she chuckled.  
  
Marik shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not all that free yet.....Odeon disappeared, remember? The authorities will catch on sooner  
  
or later even if we don't tell them. I really don't want to go to jail. I've been there enough."  
  
"Let's just wait to tell them, hopefully Yami, Malik and Bakura fair well and we never have to  
  
say a word."  
  
"You're the cop babe, whatever you say."   
  
Up in their room, they all sat around watching tv. An uncertain feeling blanketed the room.   
  
One unanswered question was going through all their minds.  
  
What was happening with Yami, Malik and Bakura?  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Yea! I whipped up another chappie this morning! Now I can get on with my day! So what do you think is  
  
happening to Malik, Yami and Bakura? Think Anubis will just open his front door and say "Oh, HI! Come on in!"?  
  
*evil laugh* Guess we'll just have to wait and see..........  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!! I appriciate the feedback!!!! Oh yeah, isn't it cool???  
  
Ryou and Marik are back!!!! Yippie!!!!! 


	11. Seasons in the Abyss

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizible.  
  
Warning: some swearing  
  
Authoress's note: This chapter bounces around alot. You'll be surprised if you  
  
can follow along!:-)   
  
**************************************  
  
"Hey Joey, why don't you turn that tv down.....I'm trying to make a call" Yugi said politely.  
  
"Okay Yuug. No prob."   
  
Marik anxiously tapped his fingers on the table.  
  
"Hurry up with that phone Yugi, I need to call my sister."   
  
"Hang on a minute Marik.....I'm calling my grandfather."  
  
After all of them got through making calls to their loved ones, they joined Joey infront of the  
  
television. He had some news station on, and completely absorbed on what was on the screen.  
  
"Live coverage on strange disappearances" flashed across the screen.  
  
"Thousands of people just vanish, no plausible reason why." The reporter informed everyone.  
  
Nobody was quite sure what to say.   
  
****In the Shadow Realm****  
  
"Holy shit, was that just Bones we passed by?" Bakura snickered.  
  
"Yes.....I think it was" Yami grumbled.  
  
"He was a weak opponent, I waxed the floor with him" Bakura looked back to where he'd  
  
spotted Bones. "Thanks for the star chips!" he yelled mockingly.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes "Oh that was mature"   
  
Bakura laughed maniacally and looked away.  
  
"Hey Malik, what the hell are you doing under that cape?"   
  
Malik fumbled around and finally pulled out a bag of potato chips.  
  
"Ah, yes, there they are. I snarfed these before we left for the park today."   
  
Yami and Bakura looked at him strangely  
  
"Snarfed? Where did you learn that word?" Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Malik? Why were you looking for chips?" Yami ask nervously.  
  
"Our nightmares will be starting soon. I think of them as a movie, and a movie is not complete  
  
without munchies"  
  
"You really are a nutcase Ishtar" Yami sighed as the went deeper into the shadows.  
  
Bakura stopped suddenly after a few steps.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Malik and Yami stopped and listened.  
  
"Hear what?"they shrugged.  
  
"The voices....the sound of coins dropping......." Bakura looked excited  
  
Suddenly, Yami fell to his knees.  
  
"NO! Stop! Please Yugi!"  
  
Malik opened up his potato chips, took a step back and laughed evilly. He watched as Yami and  
  
Bakura started experiencing their worst fears. Even though all three of them were immortal, the  
  
shadow realm still had it's mental effects.   
  
"Yes, it's starting......This should be good." Malik grinned, watching as Yami called out Yugi's  
  
name and Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs;  
  
"No! Not this! Anything but this! No! Stop..........NOOOOOOOO! Anywhere but STAR TREK  
  
CONVENTION!"   
  
Malik fell to his knees laughing. As he stood up to regain his ground, he realized his own fear  
  
was right before his eyes. A woman wearing a long white gown held out her hand to him.   
  
"Here, take my hand." she said in a mysterious voice. Malik reached out and took her hand. She  
  
lead him down a long hall and into a small room. She nodded at him as she turned and left the  
  
room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. There were no windows to escape through  
  
either. He pounded at the door furiously.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck! Let me out of here bitch!"  
  
Malik kicked the door hard.  
  
"I should have brought some beer" he hissed as he started pacing around.  
  
****Back at the hotel****  
  
"Anybody got any ideas on somethin to do? This is getting lame." Joey groaned after watching  
  
10 straight hours of television.  
  
"I thought you liked watching television" Ryou said softly.  
  
"A man can only handle so many infomercials before he starts declaring himself insane."  
  
"Hmph." Marik scoffed. "This is nothing. You try spending your childhood locked underground  
  
in a tomb."  
  
Yugi hugged his knees and fell back into the couch.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Yami, Malik and Bakura so long." he sighed.  
  
"Time is non existent in the shadow realm, it could be hours, days, or even longer for them to  
  
return." Ryou recalled, thinking back to his own time he'd spent in the shadow realm.  
  
"Well if we don't start movin' around and doing something, we'll all fall asleep here"  
  
"That would be bad." Tany agreed. Why don't we play a game or something. Nothing too  
  
strenuous though..." she continued.  
  
Duke stood up and stretched his arms high above his head.  
  
"A game? Like what? Yatzee?"  
  
"I don't think so Duke, we don't have access to any marketed games. We'll have to think of one"  
  
Tany went on.  
  
"We could play duel monsters. Most of us have cards" Yugi suggested.  
  
""Oh right Yugi, there's not enough room in here for that" Tristan noted.  
  
"We could go up on the roof and play" Caroline smirked. "I saw the stairwell to it earlier."  
  
"The roof? Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Yugi cringed.  
  
"No, we shouldn't. There was no sign saying keep out."   
  
"The roof it is!" Tany grinned as she stood up.   
  
"Yeah! It's time to DUEL!" Joey said excitedly as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
The night was clear, and the moon lit up the sleeping city. They walked to a cleared area  
  
of the roof and stood in a group.  
  
Tany shivered from the chilling wind blowing through the night. Ryou instinctively put his arm  
  
around her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks" she replied, resting her cheek oh his shoulder. Ryou chuckled softly.  
  
"Okay, we'll chose numbers to see who goes first. I'll be 1, Yugi 2, Marik 3, Ryou 4, Joey 5. I'll  
  
use my earring to see who goes first." Duke explained.  
  
"Hey, you forgot me!" Caroline pouted.  
  
"You play too?" Duke ask curiously.  
  
"No shit Einstein." Caroline mused, "I'm 6, now roll the damn dice"   
  
Duke took out his earring and rolled it.  
  
"3 .......Marik. You're first." Marik pulled out his deck and began to shuffle it as he walked to the  
  
otherside of the roof. Duke tossed the die again.  
  
"6.....Caroline. You're his opponent."  
  
"This will be interesting" Ryou pointed out as Caroline took her place across from Marik.  
  
"Heads or tails" Duke said loudly as he flipped a quarter.  
  
"Heads" Marik said quickly.   
  
"It's heads" Duke nodded. "You're first"  
  
"Alright! a duel!" Joey exclaimed as Marik laid a card.  
  
*****Back in the Shadow Realm******  
  
"Must.......keep..running........can't stop....." Bakura panted as he barely escaped a mob of  
  
Klingons. "Must find Anubis.....can't let fears get a hold on me......."   
  
**THUD** Bakura tripped over a rock in his pathway and fell on his butt. He was quickly  
  
surrounded by rabid Trekkies holding something out to him.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!! Not the Star Fleet uniform!!!!!!" he screamed as they descended onto him.  
  
At the same time Yami was experiencing his own worst fear.   
  
He was running frantically, but going nowhere fast. His body seemed to be frozen in one place.  
  
He continued running even though it did no good. He could see Yugi up ahead running away  
  
from him.   
  
"Wait, Yugi! Please! Why are you running away!" Yami called out.  
  
Yugi didn't even flinch. He just kept running.   
  
"What did I do? Are you mad? YUGI! Please stop!"  
  
Yugi just kept running.  
  
Malik paced around the room, munching on his chips.  
  
"When I get my hands on Anubis there won't be anything left to him. I can't believe this. I come  
  
to the shadow realm in hopes to watch everybody suffer and that son of a bitch locks me up in  
  
here. He is so dead!" he growled to himself as he paced around.  
  
******back on the hotel roof*******  
  
"Is it my imagination or have these two taken this game to another level?" Ryou chuckled  
  
quietly.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this" Tany laughed back as Caroline's St. Joan attacked Marik  
  
directly.....on the lips.  
  
Than Marik activated Dark Hole, sending all monsters on the field to the graveyard.   
  
Marik grinned wickedly as he summoned his monster and sent his Shining Fairy to tackle Caroline to the ground.....and use  
  
his wicked tickle torment attack.  
  
Tany looked up at Ryou and nudged his lightly in the arm.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" she ask softly.   
  
Ryou bit his lip and smiled  
  
"Maybe.......a little"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind" Tany winked back at him. Ryou wasn't sure how to respond. He just  
  
smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Tany cocked her head slightly, a looked of bewilderment  
  
spread across her face.  
  
"You're alot quieter than Bakura"   
  
Ryou nodded his head. He looked back at the duel and began to laugh.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, what's she going to do with THEM?" he exclaimed as Caroline's Harpie Lady  
  
sisters pinned Marik to the ground.  
  
Tany instinctively covered Mokubas eyes as the Harpie sisters did things young eyes did not need  
  
to see to Marik.  
  
"I give! I give!" Marik yelled frantically as the Harpie sisters tore at him.  
  
Caroline fell to her knees laughing.  
  
Duke walked over and announced her the winner, laughing hysterically as he did so.   
  
Marik staggered to his feet and picked up his deck.   
  
"Last time I let a girl make the rules" he mumbled as he stalked away.  
  
Caroline grabbed her deck and ran after him  
  
"Hey now, it's only a game!" she shouted after him.  
  
"Okay everyone, we're going to roll to see who goes next. Remember your number now."  
  
Duke tossed uo the die. It landed on 5, Joey. The next roll landed on 1, Duke.  
  
*********Back in the shadow Realm*********  
  
Bakura, now sporting a yellow and black Star Fleet uniform, ran as fast as he could. He  
  
could hear the sound of water flowing in the distance. "Almost there......" He panted. Suddenly,  
  
something fell on him from overhead, sending him rolling.  
  
"What the-" he paused as he looked at the creature.   
  
"Oh no, Oh gods no.....A TRIBBLE! AHHHHH!" Bakura got up and began running again.   
  
Fuzzy tribbles showered down from the sky above him.  
  
Yami watched horrified as Yugi kept running away from him. His voice was horse from  
  
yelling.   
  
"Please stop and tell me what's wrong! Please!" he croaked .  
  
Nothing worked to get Yugi's attention. Nothing at all. Yami just kept on running though,  
  
something inside him kept him going.  
  
Malik clicked the backs of his boots together and began talking to himself  
  
"There's no place like home.......There's no place like home............There's.....oh fuck it."  
  
He continued pacing around the room, munching a chip every now and than.   
  
****back on the roof****  
  
"So tell me Ryou....Why is Bakura's first name the same as your last name?" Tany mused while  
  
playing with Ryou's hair.  
  
Ryou shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't think he ever actually was given a name when he was born. If he was here right now  
  
he'd probably say something like 'my real name is Egyptian, and youre all too braindead to  
  
pronouce it, so you shall only refer to me as Bakura!"  
  
Tany chuckled at Ryou's impersonation of his dark.  
  
"Is it weird not having him with you at the moment?"   
  
Ryou sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, in a way. I don't miss him nagging me to let him out, but I do miss having him to back me  
  
up if I get to nervous."  
  
Tany cocked her head  
  
"You're nervous? Why?"  
  
Ryou's cheeks grew 3 shades of red.  
  
"I guess I'm just not as good with people as he is."  
  
Tany burst out laughing.  
  
"Bakura? Good with people? You have got to be joking me.....Just yesterday he stuffed a kid in a  
  
garbage can after they got the last scoop of Blue Moon ice cream!"  
  
"Good grief" Ryou groaned.  
  
"Than he stole the kids' cone!" Tany laughed some more.  
  
Ryou scratched his head and laughed nervously.  
  
"That's Bakura for you. He's always pushing people around. Like this one time when I took him  
  
to a Star Trek convention......."   
  
****back in the Shadow Realm once again******  
  
"Is that what I think it is? Yes! I have finally made it!" Bakura proclaimed as he reached the river  
  
that flowed into the after life. Not only did it house the door to the afterlife, but also Anubis's  
  
doorstep.  
  
Bakura looked back and could see Yami running towards him.....and Malik stolling casually far  
  
behind.  
  
Yami raced after Yugi, screaming for him to stop. "Yugi! Slow down please!" He yelled  
  
as he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
//What's this I hear? Flowing water? There must be a river ahead. I don't see a bridge, Yugi will  
  
have to stop there.// he thought to himself.  
  
Yami shook off his exhaustion and picked up running again. As he reached the river bank, he  
  
stopped and looked around. He realized where he was and what was going on. He had just made  
  
it through his worst fear.  
  
"Took you long enough" Bakura grumbled.  
  
"Where's Malik?" Yami ask, looking around.  
  
Bakura pointed behind Yami  
  
"He's taking his precious time"   
  
Marik paced slowly around the room. He suddenly stopped and looked up.   
  
"Huh? Water? How can I hear water? I'm locked up in a padded room........wait......that's  
  
right.....Anubis. I bet I'm at the river." he said to himself. He continued pacing until he  
  
came face to face with Yami.  
  
Bakura was smirking evilly.  
  
"What's so funny tomb robber" Malik snapped.  
  
Bakura cleared his throat   
  
"You were walking in circles the whole way here" he laughed.  
  
"Oh fuck you" Malik glared.  
  
"Shh, quiet...I hear somebody coming." Yami interrupted.  
  
A woman with long black hair approached them. She was dressed in a flowing linen gown.  
  
Malik took a step back and grabbed Bakura's arm  
  
"Don't let her take me again!" he cringed.  
  
Bakura slapped Malik away  
  
"Get off me you fool!"  
  
Yami shot them both an icy glare.  
  
"Quiet, Nephthys is approaching."  
  
Malik cringed behind Bakura  
  
The women stopped right infront of them.  
  
"Yami, Malik, Bakura. I am not surprised. I know why you are here. Please follow me and I will  
  
lead you to Anubis." the goddess of death smiled.  
  
***************************************  
  
Well, they made it. Now all our Yami's have to do is face off with Anubis. I wonder  
  
what is causing Anubis to lash out so fiercely! I wrote this chapter pretty fast today....  
  
After downing 2 pots of coffee I was pretty wired. 2 hours and 50 trips to the bathroom  
  
later I'm finally calling it a day. I know this chapter didn't have any *good* stuff,   
  
but I'm saving that for later.....  
  
*happy dance* Ryou and Marik will be the main focus of the next so bring a spare pair of ...  
  
*grin*... you know!!!! 


	12. House of Pain

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Warning: Some swearing  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**********at the hotel********  
  
"I'm never letting you add stipulations to anything ever again" Marik pouted as he stomped into  
  
the kitchen.  
  
"Oh come on, quit being a buzz kill, Ishtar. I beat you fair and square." Caroline gloated.  
  
Marik grabbed a 2-liter of Mountain Dew and took a drink straight off the bottle.  
  
"It doesn't matter I guess. Those new duel disks were pretty neat. Way high-tech, wouldn't you say?  
  
Kaiba really outdid himself."   
  
Caroline propped herself up on the counter and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know. That man is a genius, how he ever got a hold of such realistic virtual software is  
  
beyond me"  
  
Marik put the soda back in the fridge and turned back to Caroline.  
  
"I have a theory, but it's irrelevant."  
  
Marik leaned forward and kissed the tip of Caroline's nose, "let's just say I think Kaiba spends  
  
too much of his time with a stupid computer"  
  
Caroline wrapped her arm around Marik and used him as support and she hopped off the counter.  
  
"Let's go for a walk" she suggested as she latched onto him.  
  
"We'll probably get yelled at if we wander off" Marik reminded her.  
  
"We're adults, we can do anything we want. We'll leave a note. So what if they get pissed,  
  
right?" Caroline grinned eagerly.  
  
Marik shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Very true" he muttered as Caroline dragged him out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Say that again? Tany gaped.  
  
"We drank a few cases of beer and woke up wearing only our underwear......infront of Yugi's  
  
grandfathers gameshop." Ryou grabbed his side from laughing so hard.  
  
Tany couldn't hold back, she burst out laughing and smacked Ryou playfully upside the head  
  
"You and Marik have had some interesting adventures"  
  
Ryou nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, we have. He was the only person that would talk to me after Battle City. My friends had  
  
completely disregarded me because of Bakura. Marik was stuck with Malik, whom nobody liked,  
  
so we just kind of -cliqued-."   
  
"Why didn't your friends like Bakura? I didn't think he was that bad." Tany stated  
  
"He wasn't always like he is now. He used to be more destructive. Marik and I had a hard time  
  
with Bakura and Malik at first. After a while we got sick of out darks bossing us around, so we  
  
started messing with them." Ryou explained.  
  
"How so?" Tany mused  
  
"We found that spirits don't function well under a heavy influence of drugs and alcohol" Ryou  
  
snickered.  
  
Tany cuddled closer to Ryou as the winds picked up on the roof and smiled.  
  
"You guys are mean" she laughed.  
  
A guilty smiled crept across Ryou's lips.  
  
"It might seem mean, but the way they get their revenge is by leaving us with the hangovers and  
  
gnarly women! Now -THAT- is mean." Ryou laughed. "This one time Bakura and Malik went  
  
out while Marik and I slept. Initially they were sneaking out to go super glue Yugi to his bed and  
  
steal his rare cards and Millennium puzzle. When they got there they were shocked to find Tea in  
  
bed with Yugi. Somehow they ended up super gluing Tea's mouth shut and going out with Yami  
  
bar hopping. Something tells me Yami doesn't care for Tea much....considering his only options  
  
were sleeping with Tea or tipping drinks with Bakura and Malik...anyways, They got as drunk  
  
as they could and all three of them brought home the most repulsive women..... Once they started  
  
feeling sick they receded and gave us lights control again. It was not a pretty thing. "  
  
A wide grin emerged on Tany's face.  
  
"That'll teach yah!"  
  
Ryou made a sour face  
  
"All I learned was never take a nap when Bakura's in control!"  
  
Tany chuckled and patted his arm.  
  
"You shouldn't have to worry about that anymore now that you both can separate."  
  
"Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to." Ryou sighed downheartedly.  
  
"Damn, this duel is lasting forever." she mused as she watched Joey's Panther Warrior get  
  
skewered by Gaja the Fierce Knight, than vaporizing.   
  
Tany took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked back at Ryou.  
  
"Can you still feel Bakura?"  
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
"Not at all. It's very strange actually. It's hard to explain"  
  
Tany looked thoughtfully at Ryou.  
  
"Is it like you lost part of yourself?"  
  
Ryou stared down at his shoes and sighed  
  
"Yes, it is I guess"  
  
Tany patted his shoulder.  
  
"He'll be back though, right?"  
  
Ryou bit his lower lip and shrugged,  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So why did you become a cop anyway?" Marik ask as they crossed a little bridge in the  
  
park across the street.  
  
"My parents are in the Army. They wanted me to enlist and carry on a family tradition, but I  
  
didn't want to. I ended up being a cop just so they wouldn't write me out of their wills." Caroline  
  
said regretfully.   
  
Marik looked at her curiously  
  
"So are you saying you don't like being a 'big shot' cop?"  
  
Caroline took a seat on a bench and nodded her head.  
  
"I hate it. I'd much rather just move to Hollywood and peruse my real dream."  
  
Marik sat next to her and smiled.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Actress, duh" she giggled.  
  
Marik shook his head and grinned.  
  
"I should have known. Hollywood is where Ryou ended up when Malik and Bakura got drunk  
  
and went duel crazy" he looked down for a moment and shook his head.  
  
"They got all pissed up on some Moonshine that Ryou's dad was hiding and snuck onto Ryou's  
  
computer. They went into a chatroom and ended up getting into a fight over duel monsters. They  
  
went directly to Los Angeles and sent him to the shadow realm. In L.A they ended up getting drunk and  
  
passing out. When I woke up I had a screaming hangover and Ryou passed out on top of me, and  
  
we were in a car we didn't recognize."  
  
Caroline listened attentively  
  
"yeah, and?"  
  
"As it turned out, our darks had stolen the car of the guy they beat up. They guy had a shitload of booze  
  
and they drank all of it. After that they couldn't remember how to turn the car on, so they just sat  
  
there like morons. Some hookers approached the car and offered them $10 blow jobs and they  
  
passed out before the women had finished."  
  
Caroline couldn't believe her ears. She laughed hysterically.  
  
"Did the hookers steal your wallets?"  
  
Marik shook his head  
  
"We didn't bring our wallets. They stripped the car though. Not like it mattered to us much" he  
  
laughed as they stood back up.  
  
A mischievous grin surfaced on Caroline's face as she looked around the park..  
  
"Hey, I have an idea....Let's do something crazy!"  
  
Marik looked at her apprehensively.  
  
"Here? In the park? I'm not really prepared to..." Marik stammered.  
  
"No, no, not that you horny goof! Something else....C'mon, follow me!" Caroline took off  
  
running towards a parked motorcycle.   
  
Marik caught up to her as she looked the bike over.   
  
"Ooooooh, 2003 Harley....and the key is in it! Let's take it for a ride"  
  
Marik held his hands out infront of himself in protest.  
  
"I don't think so"   
  
"We'll bring it back, we won't be gone long" she smirked as she yanked Marik onto the bike.  
  
"You're driving babe" Caroline winked as she scooted further back onto the seat.  
  
"Oh well" Marik shrugged as he let out the clutch.  
  
They rumbled off into the starry night, leaving everybody else behind.  
  
Marik followed Caroline's directions and drove out to the old fire lookout tower at the edge of  
  
town. They parked the bike and proceeded to climb to the top. They had a breath-taking birds  
  
eye view of the entire sleeping city.   
  
"Amazing" Marik sighed as he let out a deep breath.  
  
"Isn't it? I used to come here when I was a kid." Caroline replied.  
  
They both sat quietly and took in the serenity of their view.  
  
"Do you think Malik, Bakura and Yami can stop Anubis?" Caroline asked minutes later.  
  
Marik shrugged his shoulders  
  
"I don't know. Anubis is a god, so it's only a 50/50 chance either way."  
  
Caroline scootched closer to Marik and traced his lips with her fingertips.  
  
"Marik? Say they do stop him, and everything goes back to normal.....and you go back out on  
  
tour with your band.....will you....ack....nevermind."  
  
Marik took her hands into his and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Will I what?" he ask  
  
Caroline quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Hey, check it out......there's Venus"  
  
They both looked out into the night and watched the suns first rays of light crept over the  
  
skyline.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I should kick them both square in the head." Tany scoffed as she handed Ryou a note that was  
  
left on the table. Ryou took the note and read it out loud.  
  
"Hey Crew,   
  
We needed to get some air, so we went for a walk. Be back in a few hours.  
  
Caroline and Marik"  
  
"That's just great. Well I hope they're being careful." Tany groaned.  
  
"They'll be fine." Ryou assured her.  
  
"Hey guys, you wanna lob water balloons at people walking down on the street?" Joey suggested  
  
as he walked in.  
  
"Isn't that a bit mean?" Yugi replied.  
  
"That'll get us in trouble!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Nah, it's still dark. They won't be able to see it coming" Joey smirked.  
  
"I'm in" Duke said readily.  
  
"Me too" Tany chimed in.  
  
Ryou shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Uh....I suppose I'm in too."  
  
"Great! I'll go get some balloons from that gas station across the street." Joey grinned.  
  
"That's not a good idea Joey" Yugi pointed out.  
  
"Whateva....." Joey murmured.  
  
"Think about it, a kid buys water balloons across street from hotel water balloons were  
  
spotted flying off of......cops check surveillance video from gas station."  
  
"Good point" Joey sighed downheartedly.  
  
"Too bad Bakura isn't here, he'd just steal them for us." Duke chuckled.  
  
Ryou just smiled.   
  
" I know, let's order up breakfast" Joey suggested.  
  
"That sounds good" Yugi smiled.  
  
Ryou walked away and sat quietly on the couch as everybody else befuddled the hotel kitchen with their breakfast  
  
orders.  
  
He stared at the blank screen of the television thinking about Bakura. It was a strange transition  
  
for him. Bakura had been part of him for so long now that it caused him to feel displaced.  
  
Thinking for himself again was tough. Bakura wasn't there to give him the confidence he lacked.  
  
Bakura wasn't there to come up with a good insult for him to use. Bakura just wasn't there. Ryou  
  
closed his eyes and laid back.  
  
//Please come back soon, Bakura" he thought to himself......non-expectant hoping for a reply  
  
from his dark side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have arrived. This is the entrance to Anubis's domain. Please enter with caution."  
  
Nephthys said before fading into the darkness.  
  
Yami crossed his arms and looked around. They all could hear the agonizing cries and screams  
  
coming from behind a towering wall on the otherside of the powerful waters of the river.  
  
"Beyond those walls must be where Anubis is holding his victims captive." Yami pointed out.  
  
Bakura scratched his head and looked around.  
  
"I kind of guessed that, but how in the hell are we going to get across to get to them?" he groaned.  
  
Malik pulled out his duel deck and grinned slyly.  
  
"I know, watch this. I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave!"  
  
The beast manifested in front of their eyes.  
  
"There, now we have a ride across." Malik grinned as he hopped up onto the beast.  
  
"Jump on guys" Malik grinned   
  
"When did he get THAT card?" Bakura mumbled himself as he and Yami boarded the beast.  
  
The beast flew them across the river safely, and they were met with another road block.  
  
"Shit! Now how the fuck do we get INSIDE?" Bakura scoffed.  
  
Yami pulled out his deck and flipped through it.  
  
"This card should do the trick.....I summon Beta the Magna warrior!"  
  
"Figures" Malik groaned as the monster easily broke down the thick doors.   
  
The three of them stepped cautiously inside, there monsters close behind them.  
  
Torches with small red flames dancing out of them, dimly lit the narrow hall.  
  
A dark, sinister voice boomed out from all around them, throwing them violently backward and onto their butts.  
  
"How I've waited for you to come. I've been here all along. Now that you've arrived........please  
  
stay awhile, and I promise I won't keep you long.........I'll keep you FOREVER!!!!!" the evil voice echoed.  
  
*************************************************  
  
((((authoress's note; cue intro to Dead Skin Mask by Slayer!!!!!))))  
  
Yes, I cheated on that last line....but it was so perfect! I was driving along in my car yesterday  
  
and had the song blasting out my speakers. It was just SCREAMING Use me in your story! (lol)  
  
So what do you think? Poor Ryou seems a bit torn, don't you think? I'm sure he'll fair  
  
well, but I just like making my characters suffer a little before I'm finished with them. (Uh  
  
oh-I'm sounding like Malik now! *evil laugh*)   
  
We'll be focusing on the Yami's in the next chapter. The only words I can think of to describe the next chapter  
  
are "pure evil." Either Anubis is more than they can handle, or I make them out so stupid  
  
Anubis's head explodes!   
  
As for Marik.....he's sure got some balls! Driving a stolen bike? There's gotta be more to this....Infact  
  
I'm sure of it;-)  
  
As always, thank you for the reviews!!! 


	13. The Road Behind

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that carryies a trademark.  
  
Warning: a few offensive things ahead. If your easily offended by swearing, and shonen-Ai, please go watch your   
  
hair grow or something.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
The sinister laugh of Anubis echoed through the hall as it trailed off into the darkness.  
  
"What do we do now-Pharaoh?? We have no idea where Anubis is hiding." Malik pointed out to  
  
Yami.  
  
"I'm not sure" Yami sighed.  
  
Bakura lowered his eyes and glared.  
  
"I can't just stand around here watching you pretend to think. I must do something. Ryou's  
  
depending on me."  
  
Malik gave Bakura a cock-eyed grin  
  
"Since when do you care so much about Ryou?"  
  
"Since.....oh nevermind!" Bakura hissed in reply.  
  
Malik smirked condescendingly as he reached into his cloak.  
  
"There they are...perfect." he exclaimed.  
  
"There WHAT are?" Bakura questioned him.  
  
"The M&M's I stole from that goofy bitches car at the show the other night."  
  
Bakura smiled to himself. Only Malik would be weird enough to steal M&M's.  
  
"I've got it!" Yami suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Care to share your idea with us?" Malik ask snidely.  
  
Yami turned to Bakura.  
  
"Bakura, summon your highest 4-star monster. We'll all need the help of our duel monsters if we  
  
are going to reach Anubis."  
  
Bakura summoned his Vorse Raider, earning him a strange glance from Malik.  
  
"Since when did you have one of those?"  
  
Bakura shrugged his shoulders innocently. He wasn't going to share how he acquired the card.  
  
The three of them pressed on through the dimly lit corridor. They could hear the agonized  
  
screams of the ones unfortunate enough to be trapped between life and death as the trudged on.  
  
The screams became louder and louder and they trekked through Anubis's dominion. The  
  
screams grew louder and louder and the walked cautiously along.  
  
Finally, they reached a vast dismal room.   
  
"I see you have made it through the shadows, but this is where everything stops." A very dark  
  
voice laughed.  
  
"Anubis, show yourself!" Yami said firmly.  
  
"Yeah! Show yourself ASSHOLE!" Malik added.  
  
"Tsk Tsk, is that anyway to talk to the one that made you? If it wasn't for me, the three of you  
  
would be burning in eternal hell right now!"  
  
"Blah blah....You are not going to intimidate us." Bakura hissed.   
  
Anubis chuckled evilly   
  
"After all I have done for you, this is how you repay me? I have given you life after death, and  
  
you still want to destroy me?"  
  
"Let our friends go demon!" Yami growled.  
  
Anubis cleared his throat and belted out laughing. "Your 'friends' belong to me now. Fools! The  
  
three of you will go no further, this room is where you shall cease to exist!"  
  
"Not so! We challenge you to a duel! If we defeat you, everybody goes free. If we lose, you can  
  
claim our souls along with everybody else's."  
  
After a brief silence, Anubis began to laugh.  
  
"You challenge ME? FOOLS! I am a god! Beating you in a duel is nothing for me!"  
  
"I don't care if your Queen of England! Let's just fucking duel, unless of course, you're scared"  
  
Malik laughed.  
  
"I am not scared. It's the three of you who should be quaking in your boots!" Anubis scoffed as  
  
he stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"We are not here to discuss private matters Anubis. We are here to stop your senseless  
  
destruction of mankind." Yami scowled.  
  
"What makes you think I will stop my outlash of evil on them? They have forgotten how  
  
powerful I am and this is their punishment!" Anubis roared.  
  
"Are you going to accept our challenge or not!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"I accept. But this will be a game like no other, even if there are three of you and one of me. In  
  
this shadow game, the monsters will be very real. Any damages beyond your life points will felt  
  
physically. Once your life points are gone, you will cease to exist, and your counterparts in the  
  
mortal realm will become my slaves forever!"  
  
"And when we destroy you, you'll free everybody and stop your reign of terror." Yami  
  
elaborated.  
  
"Indeed. No let this duel commence"   
  
Anubis snapped his fingers and life point counters appeared infront of them.  
  
"We'll go first. Prepare to lose!"   
  
Malik alluded as he stepped forward. He held up a card and great ball of radiant light appeared.  
  
"Great Beast of the sky please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and give us  
  
victory in this fight. Envelop the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock  
  
your power from deep with in so that together we may win.  
  
Appear in this Shadow game as I call your name ......WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"  
  
A great light flashed throughout the room and the great dragon appeared in place of the three  
  
already out.  
  
(I think the authoress has seen the rerun of episode 92 too many times!)  
  
He used the 3 monsters already out as a sacrifice to call forth his favorite monster.  
  
"Hello my pet" he grinned as he turned back to Anubis.  
  
"Now....let's get this duel started." Malik laughed.  
  
Anubis glared evilly as he laid a monster face down  
  
Yami followed him up by laying a monster in defense position, than laying a trap.  
  
Anubis snickered as he laid a trap of his own .  
  
Bakura wasted no time in laying a monster in his defense.  
  
Anubis laid another trap card, giving Malik another turn.  
  
"Attack his face down card!" Malik yelled hastily.  
  
Anubis held up his hand   
  
"Stop! Not so fast! You've just attacked my Mystic Ash! This monster has the ability to transfer  
  
the attack points of any attacking monster to it's defense points! My Mystic Ash is unstoppable  
  
now!!!!  
  
"Oh fuck" Malik groaned as Ra clashed with Mystic Ash.  
  
"Not good" Yami groaned as Anubis flipped a card.  
  
"Now you shall feel the power of my dearest beast! Everybody seems to have forgotten about my  
  
precious companion. Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer have over-shadowed him for centuries, but now you  
  
will witness true power! My Nocturnal Demon Set will obliterate you all!"  
  
*******At the hotel*******  
  
"I am getting SO tired. I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open" Tristan  
  
groaned.  
  
"I know, me too" Joey sighed.  
  
"You can't fall asleep guys! We all have to stay awake! If you fall asleep who knows what'll  
  
happen!" Yugi vehemently stated.  
  
"We have to think of something to do to stay awake.............I know, let's go look for Marik and  
  
Caroline. They've been gone for over 5 hours now." Tany suggested.  
  
"What if they come back while we're out looking for them?" Mokuba yawned.  
  
Tany grabbed the note Marik and Caroline had left and picked up a pen.  
  
"We'll just leave them a note" she grinned.  
  
******Up in the old fire tower*****  
  
"Marik? Can you answer me something?"  
  
"Maybe" he replied as he took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air.  
  
"Is Yami gay?"  
  
Marik just about choked on his tongue.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Why do you ask?"  
  
Caroline giggled as she lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Well it just seems like it. I never once saw him going after a woman. And you mentioned he  
  
went out with Malik and Bakura over sleeping with Tea. Top that with the way he's always  
  
gushing over Yugi and it just seems to make sense."  
  
Marik burst out laughing.  
  
"You do have a point. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Caroline looked at her watch and noticed how much time had gotten away on them.  
  
"Oh shit, we'd better get back to the hotel."  
  
They climbed down the town and hopped back onto the motorcycle they'd stashed in the bushes.  
  
"I'll drive this time" Caroline winked as she revved up the engine.  
  
*********Back at Anubis's***********  
  
"Looks like trouble guys" Malik choked as he looked through the cards in his hand. " I don't  
  
have anything strong enough to beat his Nocturnal Demon, and no magic or traps that will  
  
protect us."  
  
"Just lay something" Bakura growled.  
  
Malik picked out a card and laid it face down in defense position.  
  
Anubis quickly attacked it, sending it to the graveyard.  
  
Yami laid a trap card, and Anubis went in for another attack, this time on Bakura's monster card.  
  
"HA! Take that you son of a bitch!" Bakura laughed as his Man Eater Bug destroyed Anubis's  
  
Mystic Ash.  
  
Malik quickly jumped in and went on the attack with his Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
"Attack his Nocturnal Demon, Ra! Take that fucker!"  
  
Anubis's demon disintegrated into thin air.  
  
"You might have taken out Set, but my Mystic Ash still is in play! You cannot win!" Anubis  
  
cackled as Bakura laid another card face down.  
  
Anubis grinned evilly as he laid another trap card.  
  
Malik nervously looked over his cards.   
  
"Shit, I'm fucked" he groaned.   
  
Bakura quickly picked up the slack.  
  
"I activate Change of Heart!" he yelled as he flipped the last card he'd put down.  
  
Malik perked up once Bakura activated his trap.  
  
"Ra! Take the crazy son of a bitch out!" he yelled without hesitation.  
  
With Mystic Ash out of the way, Anubis's life points were left wide open.  
  
Anubis's life points plummeted down to 1.  
  
"What the hell? You're life points should be zero!" Malik scowled.  
  
Anubis laughed evilly as he held up his trap card.  
  
"Blessing of the Cursed keeps my life points from ever reaching zero as long as it is on the field!  
  
MUH HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Malik lunged forward without warning and tackled Anubis to the ground.  
  
"Oh fuck you! I'll just kick your ass myself!" he spat as he began laying multiple punches into  
  
the god.  
  
"MALIK! Are you insane?" Yami yelled.  
  
Bakura looked at Yami with a condescending smirk.  
  
"I think you can answer that yourself" he chuckled.  
  
Malik and Anubis fought viciously, but the god was more powerful than the spirit.  
  
Anubis pinned Malik to the ground and delivered a powerful blow to Malik's face. Anubis   
  
snapped his fingers and a dagger appeared in his hand.  
  
"Now I shall end it all for you!" He laughed evilly as he brought the dagger down to Malik's  
  
chest.  
  
"No!" Yami screamed as he lunged forward at Anubis. The dagger ended up just breaking the  
  
skin above where Malik's heart would be before Yami reached them. Yami slapped the weapon  
  
out of Anubis's hand, sending it flying across the room. Yami took over for Malik in the struggle  
  
with the god.  
  
Bakura rushed to Malik to see how he was fairing.  
  
"Malik? Are you okay?" Bakura asked as he observed blood trickling from the wound on  
  
Malik's chest.  
  
"Just peachy" Malik sarcastically growled as he sat up and dusted himself off.  
  
Bakura nodded and looked back at Yami, who was no match for the god.  
  
"You feel up to helping Yami out?"   
  
Malik took a deep breath and glared.  
  
"I feel up to killing Anubis!" He hissed as he got to his feet. Malik quickly jumped back into the  
  
scuffle with Anubis.  
  
****infront of the hotel****  
  
"Hey look, Isn't that them on that motorcycle?" Joey pointed out to everybody.  
  
"Yeah, I think so" Mokuba replied as Marik and Caroline pulled up infront of the hotel.  
  
"Hey peeps, what'cha doing out here?" Caroline grinned as she stepped off the bike.  
  
"We were going to go look for you two. Where the hell have you been!" Tany scolded them.  
  
"And where'd you get that bike!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
Caroline looked back at Marik and grinned.  
  
"It's mine. I had a friend drop it off yesterday."   
  
Marik shook his head and smiled sheepishly back at her.  
  
"Woman.....you blow my mind" he chuckled as they all walked back up to their suite. As they got  
  
to the door, Marik suddenly grabbed his chest and fell to his knees.  
  
"Marik!" Caroline gasp.  
  
Marik took a deep breath and slowly stood up.  
  
"I'm fine, it just felt like somebody was stabbing me for a second. Let's go watch some tv"   
  
******Back in the Shadows******  
  
The moans and cries from the enslaved mortals echoed through the dark room as the fight  
  
ensued. Bakura could barely see in all the darkness, but he knew Anubis's prisoners were being  
  
held in a vast holding cell of horrors very nearby.  
  
Bakura remembered seeing a set of keys hanging on the wall behind Anubis's throne, so he  
  
called upon the power of his Millennium ring to provide him enough light to find them.   
  
"OOF!" he winced as he tripped over one of Anubis's statues.  
  
"Stupid thing" he growled as he limped over to the keys.  
  
*****at the hotel******  
  
"OWE! What in the bloody hell?" Ryou whined as he rubbed his ankle.  
  
"What's wrong dude?" Tristan ask.  
  
"My fucking ankle, it hurts like a bitch for no fucking reason" Ryou replied.  
  
"Need some ice?" Tany ask him.  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine." he sighed.  
  
Ryou flipped the channel to a station that played music videos. A list of the top 10 songs in the  
  
country popped onto the screen.  
  
"Holy shit! Look at that! Our song is #2!" Duke exclaimed as he scootched closer to the  
  
television.  
  
******Anubis's realm*****  
  
Anubis was busy fending off Yami and Malik, so Bakura seized his opportunity and quickly  
  
grabbed the keys. He made his way to the large stone door that the cries of desperation were   
  
emitting.  
  
Once Bakura turned the key, all of the people who had fallen victim to Anubis's evil plot were  
  
released back into the world where they belonged.  
  
Yami and Malik quickly yanked an exhausted Anubis to the cell and locked him safely inside.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Anubis screamed as they secured him inside the eternal prison.  
  
"There. We did it" Yami proclaimed.  
  
Bakura nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, we did. Can we get out of here now? I'm fucking starved."  
  
"Yes, Lets go." Yami replied.  
  
Malik started rummaging around the pockets of his cloak again.  
  
"Hang on, I have to find something"  
  
"Please don't tell me you have more food stashed in that thing" Yami groaned.  
  
"Ha! There it is!" Marik smiled brightly as he pulled out a pack of gummie worms.  
  
"Oh for Ra's Sake" Yami sighed.  
  
In order to get back home, they had to go through the Shadow Realm again. They made it  
  
through with flying colors and re-appeared in the park across from the hotel. Malik tossed his  
  
empty gummi worm bag on the ground and smiled.  
  
"Let's go see how everybody is" he said as he started sprinting across the street. Bakura took off  
  
after him.  
  
"Hey! Wait up Ishtar!"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. He picked up the empty bag Malik had thrown on the ground and tossed it  
  
into a garbage can before calmly walking into the hotel.  
  
"Marik! Where the fuck are you!" Malik yelled loudly as he pounded on the door of their old  
  
hotel room door.  
  
"Ryou! Open up you dimwit!" Bakura hissed. "I'll kick this damned door down in 5 seconds if  
  
you do not answer me!"  
  
1........2...........3.........4.........5! Ready or not, here goes!" Bakura warned right before forcefully  
  
kicking the door down.  
  
"Nice shot" Malik added as they walked into the dark empty room. "Uh......Marik? Ryou? You  
  
here?"   
  
"Hey, where in the hell are you guys?" Bakura ask out loud as he tore the sheets off the bed.  
  
"You in here?" Malik ask as he looked in the bathroom.  
  
They continued ransacking the room in search of their lights until they were disrupted by a voice  
  
coming from the doorway.  
  
"Excuse sirs, but may I ask what you are doing!" a petite hotel maid exclaimed as she observed  
  
their destruction.  
  
"Piss off lady, we're looking for our lights!" Bakura hissed at her rudely.  
  
"This room has been vacated, and I am going to report the two of you to my superiors for  
  
destroying it!  
  
"Go to hell" Bakura sneered.  
  
"You will do no such thing bitch!" Malik scowled as he pulled his Millennium rod out of his belt  
  
loop.  
  
"A trip to the shadow realm will shut you up!" He glared as he began calling up its shadow  
  
powers.  
  
"NO! Malik, STOP!" Yami quickly interrupted.  
  
Malik lowered his rod and stopped his spell.  
  
"What now -pharaoh-? This daft bitch is getting in our way! We cannot find Ryou or Marik!"  
  
Yami sighed as he put his arm around the frightened maid.  
  
"I am sorry miss. My cohorts are mentally ill and have troubles controlling themselves at times.  
  
We'll pay for the damages." Yami said calmly.  
  
The woman ran off terrified down the hall, leaving Yami standing in the doorway with his hands  
  
on his hips.  
  
"Where are our lights! Anubis must have them! I don't know how, but I'm sure he did something  
  
here!" Malik screamed.  
  
Yami shook his head and crossed his arms.  
  
"Guys? I suggest you 'chill out' as Yugi would say. Our lights are fine. Follow me."  
  
Malik and Bakura followed Yami into the elevator. Yami pushed the button that took them to the  
  
top floor.  
  
"Where are you taking us!" Bakura scowled at Yami.  
  
"Just relax." Yami groaned as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"This better not be a trap!" Malik hissed.  
  
Yami was starting too lose his temper.  
  
"Would the two of you just shut the fuck up!" he yelled as they approached the door to the suite.  
  
Bakura and Malik backed off. The pharaoh wasn't known to swear, so they knew they better be  
  
quiet when he did.  
  
Yami knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's room is this?" Malik ask curiously.  
  
Yami looked back at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's your mother's room"  
  
"Hmph! Rude pharaoh" Malik retorted.  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming to the door as it opened a crack.  
  
"Yami?" a small voice came from inside.  
  
"Yugi" Yami smiled as his light opened the door and let them all inside.  
  
"Hey, looks who's back gang!" Yugi exclaimed as he lead the trio into the livingroom.  
  
"BAKURA!" Ryou exclaimed as he threw himself into his dark's arms. Tears began streaming  
  
down his cheeks.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" Ryou whimpered into Bakura's chest.  
  
Bakura stood idly looking down at his light.   
  
"Ryou? What are you doing?"  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura and pulled himself together.  
  
"Sorry Bakura" he mumbled.  
  
Bakura cast a strange look at his light and proceeded to sit next to Tany.  
  
"Hey sexy" he grinned mischievously as he ran his hand over her leg.  
  
Marik slapped his dark a congratulatory high five.  
  
"You did it" he smiled.  
  
Malik nodded proudly. "Did you doubt me?" he grinned.  
  
"Can we go get something to eat now?" Bakura interrupted  
  
"Yes. That sounds like a good idea" Yami smiled as he held Yugi close to him.  
  
Marik grinned and gently shook Caroline.  
  
"Hey, I think you're right" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Caroline opened her eyes and noticed how affectionate Yami was being with his light.  
  
"Told ya" she giggled.  
  
"I think I'll just stay here while you all go out for food. I need to catch up on some lost sleep"  
  
Duke yawned.   
  
"Me too." Joey agreed.  
  
"That's fine. Somebody needs to stay with Mokuba anyway." Yami nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go look for Tea, Kaiba and Odeon" Tristan offered as he headed out.  
  
"Hurry up people! I need food!" Bakura growled as he stormed out the door.  
  
Bakura, Ryou, Tany, Malik, Marik, Caroline, Yami and Yugi crowded into the elevator.  
  
"Hey! Quit feeling up my ass mibun* pharaoh!" Bakura hissed at Yami, who had mistaken his butt for Yugi's.  
  
The elevator doors opened and the 8 of them stepped out into the lobby. There was alot of  
  
commotion coming from the front desk area, where a large crowd of people were gathered around yelling.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on over there?" Ryou ask as they walked past.  
  
**********************  
  
*an arabic insult  
  
********************  
  
Well, there we have it. Score one for the yami's! I'm sorry this chapter got so long. I haven't had time  
  
to post lately thanks to my *lovely* husband. ****coughfuckingknuckleheadcouch*****  
  
I can honestly say I hate Christmas. It puts me in the most nasty moods. I hate how I have to buy presents for  
  
people I don't even like. Not only that, it snowed here last night. I hate snow!!!!!! Shadow powers would come  
  
in real handy right now.........grrrrrrrrrr........********coughKILLSANTAcough********  
  
Okay, I'll stop the griping.....I promise I'll try harder on the next chapter. The band will be going back on tour, and   
  
let's just say Anubis's rage was NOTHING compared to a hungary Bakura! (grin) And what's up with Yami? I bet  
  
nobody saw that coming!!!!!lol. I couldn't resist......he and Yugi are just so cute together. As for Ryou, I think   
  
he's all confused. Poor guy, I'll have to fix that. Oh yeah, Malik is a candy whore! If he keeps pigging out on junk food   
  
his sexy little Egyptian ass will be distant memory.....*evil laugh*  
  
Till next time.......... 


	14. Two of Hearts

Trial by Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that carries a trademark.....booooo...hissssss  
  
Warning: Potty mouths!!!! Swearing! god-forbid! *evil grin*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look over there! They really ARE staying here!" a young girl cheered.  
  
"It's Marik Ishtar! Oh my god! He's got a twin brother!!!" another girl squealed from  
  
amongst the crowd.  
  
"Oh god, Ryou has one too!" yet another girl squeaked. Before they knew what hit them, the  
  
flock of people gathered around the front desk had swarmed around them like crows on a carcass.  
  
"Can you sign my shirt?"   
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Where's Duke? I looooove Duke!"  
  
"You're my favorite!"  
  
"I love all your songs!"  
  
Girls were trying to push their way to the front just to get a chance to see their favorite band  
  
member.   
  
"Holy shit, how do we get out of here?" Marik mumbled nervously to Malik..  
  
"I can't believe they're all here for us!" Yugi grinned as he signed a cd.  
  
None of them were prepared for dealing with the large number of fans that encompassed them.  
  
Only Tany had an idea of how to handle the situation. After making a quick call on her cell  
  
phone, she put her fingers to her lips and whistled sharply to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Everybody! Listen up! The guys have an obligation to fulfill at the moment, but once they get  
  
back, I'm sure they will be more than willing to talk to all of you. We'd appreciate it if you  
  
would let us through. I promise they'll be back in an hour."   
  
The fans stepped back obediently and allowed them all safe passage through the front doors.  
  
Once outside, Tany lead them to a mini van marked "taxi" parked infront. They all crammed  
  
inside of it, leaving as quickly as possible. The taxi drove across town and stopped infront of a  
  
tiny restaurant with a shabby sign that read "Dee's Diner"  
  
Tany mumbled something to the driver and than turned back to everyone else.  
  
"Okay, here's our stop."  
  
They all piled out of the minivan and hurried into the diner.  
  
Tany went to talk to the manager while everyone else themselves at a large round corner booth.  
  
"What the hell is going on Tany?" Marik asked as he picked up a menu.  
  
Tany grinned as she sat down next to Ryou.  
  
"It's called success Marik. Better get used to it"  
  
Bakura leaned over and whispered to Malik.  
  
"This place reeks like dead rats"   
  
Malik grabbed a menu and started looking over it eagerly.  
  
"Mmmm, that sounds tasty, I wonder if they offer it on the menu"   
  
Caroline, who was sitting between Malik and Marik, playfully nudged Malik in the ribs with her  
  
elbow.  
  
"What?" Malik shrugged.   
  
A waitress wearing a grease splattered white blouse approached the table. She was carrying a tray  
  
with glasses of water. She set a glass infront of everyone and tossed some straws in the middle of  
  
the table.  
  
"So what'll it be" she ask as she chomped loudly on a piece of gum.  
  
"Do you serve rats?" Malik asked enthusiastically.  
  
Everybody looked away and started to snicker.  
  
"Sorry sonny, we're fresh out. Try again" she retorted.  
  
After Malik finally decided on what he wanted, everybody too their turn ordering.  
  
Bakura tossed his menu aside and looked up at the waitress hungrily.  
  
"I want 2 cheeseburgers, very rare, no pickles, fries, a side of cole slaw and a Coke with no ice.   
  
And make it snappy woman!"   
  
"Sorry, we're out of coleslaw" she replied.  
  
Bakura wasn't very pleased with her answer.  
  
"What! No coleslaw! Grrrrr.......stupid mortal! I help save your pathetic world and this is what I  
  
get? I should send you to the Shadow Realm!" he growled.  
  
Ryou shook his head and looked up at the waitress.  
  
"My ..uh....brother isn't from around here. He'll take the potato salad instead of coleslaw."  
  
The waitress looked back at Bakura strangely as she went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Mind telling us how you kicked dog head's ass?" Caroline mused as she flicked her crumpled  
  
straw wrapper at Yami.  
  
"It wasn't easy. We were crushing him in a duel, but he activated a trap card that cornered us, so  
  
Malik lost his temper and jumped him." Yami explained.  
  
"Anubis almost got the best of Malik, he was lucky Yami knocked that dagger out of his hand."  
  
Bakura elaborated.  
  
Malik looked down at his shirt, which he hadn't changed yet, and pointed at the hole in the fabric  
  
where the dagger almost went in.  
  
"Good thing I wear black, you can't even see the blood anymore."   
  
Caroline reached over and ran her fingers lightly over the area of the wound.  
  
"Weird.....Before you guys got back Marik said it felt like somebody was stabbing him....in the  
  
same place you got hurt......What's up with that?"  
  
"And my ankle started hurting like a sonuvabitch for no reason when we were watch  
  
television......anything to that Yami?" Ryou mentioned.  
  
Yami nodded his head sharply.  
  
"Yes Ryou. Bakura, Malik and myself are still connected to you, Marik and Yugi. When Malik  
  
got hurt, Marik still felt it even though they were not together."  
  
Bakura quietly slipped the salt and pepper shakers off the table and into his pocket before  
  
anybody noticed and glanced up at Ryou.  
  
"I tripped on a fucking statue, so that's probably why your ankle hurt."  
  
Ryou cracked a grin   
  
"You tripped?"  
  
Bakura lowered his eyes and glared  
  
"Yes, I fucking tripped. Now shut your mouth and forget about it."  
  
Ryou's bottom lip trembled slightly as he turned his eyes away from his dark.   
  
Within a few minutes their food arrived. Bakura just about blew a nut when he looked at his  
  
food.  
  
"What the fuck is this? I said I wanted my cheeseburgers VERY rare. These are not RARE.  
  
Ra-all-fucking mighty! Can't you foolish mortals get anything right! And my Coke has ice! I  
  
HATE ice! If Yami wasn't here holding me back, I'd fucking send this entire rat infested shithole  
  
to the shadow realm! Arrrgh.......I need some air. Move it Ryou." Bakura hissed as he shoved his  
  
way out of the booth.  
  
"I'm going with him" Tany said as she jumped out of her seat and followed him outside.  
  
"Sheesh, who pissed in his Cheerios?" Malik grunted.  
  
Yami rested his chin on his hand. "I have a bad feeling about this"   
  
Outside, Tany caught up to Bakura. "Hey, what the hell has got you so grumpy?"  
  
Bakura stopped in his tracks. "Nothing" he growled. He continued walking down the street at a  
  
fast pace.  
  
"Hey! Quit being a bastard and talk to me Bakura! What the hell's got you so bent out of shape?  
  
You weren't like this before."  
  
Bakura stopped again and turned around. There was a fire in his eyes that Tany had never seen  
  
before.  
  
"I do not wish to speak about this any further. Please got back to the restaurant."  
  
Tany lowered her eyes and glared at him.  
  
"Get your fucking ass back in that diner Bakura. There's no reason for this shit!"   
  
Bakura puffed up to make himself look bigger. "Don't tell me what to do" he hissed.  
  
Tany rolled her eyes and turned around.   
  
"Fuck you Bakura, go play in traffic if you're going to be such an asshole."  
  
Tany started walking back to the diner.   
  
"FINE! maybe I just will!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"GOOD! We don't need your snotty attitude anyway!" Tany yelled back.  
  
Back at the diner, Ryou found himself feeling very depressed. He tried opening the link  
  
between him and Bakura, but Bakura blocked him completely. It made Ryou feel even worse.  
  
"Ryou? Are you okay?" Yugi ask him with a mouth full of fries.  
  
"Why is Bakura being so mean? He's acting like used to again. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Ryou sniffled.  
  
Yami reached over and patted Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I think I know why Bakura is acting out like this."  
  
Ryou lifted his eyes from staring at the table and looked at Yami.  
  
"Than tell me"   
  
Yami let out a deep breath "I think the trouble is his separation from you. You're good nature  
  
toned down his evil side. The longer he was contained within you, the more you rubbed off onto  
  
him. After a while you balanced each other out."  
  
Marik looked cautiously over at Malik, who was busy drawing funny little people on a napkin.  
  
'Yami? Does that mean Malik.....uh....will....uh...you know..."   
  
Malik looked up from his doodles and smiled  
  
"It's different with us Marik. You created me, remember? I'm part of you. Bakura is an ancient  
  
spirit, he was an actual person with real thoughts and real feelings at one time. Once you came to  
  
terms with yourself, I was no longer a threat. Granted, I like to cause a little trouble sometimes,  
  
but nothing bad enough to dig you into a hole anymore. You're my light Marik, you gave me life.  
  
I wouldn't do anything to hurt you anymore."  
  
Marik smiled brightly as Malik spoke. Caroline was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Whoa, that's deep" she chuckled.  
  
Malik grinned evilly at Marik   
  
"Even though I care deeply for you, it won't stop me from doing THIS!" Malik laughed as he  
  
reached over and drew a black line on Marik's nose with the marker in his hand. Marik reached  
  
over Caroline and playfully bopped his dark upside the head.  
  
"Butthead" he chuckled as he licked his finger and tried rubbing the ink off his face.  
  
Tany sat down on a bench just outside the diner to cool off.  
  
"Fucking whack-job" she grumbled out loud.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Bakura yelled back.  
  
"Well you are! I'd kick your ass right now if I knew it wouldn't hurt Ryou!"  
  
"Hmph!" Bakura retorted scornfully as he stalked over to her.  
  
"You think I care?" he hissed.  
  
Tany stood up and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"You're nuts, you know that? Ryou was so worried about you the entire time you were gone, and  
  
this is how you treat him?"  
  
Bakura bit his bottom lip and looked away from her doomgaze.  
  
"H-He was worried? About me?"  
  
Tany nodded her head adamantly.  
  
"Yes. He was very worried. And I suggest you cut him some slack. Ryou is a nice guy. After  
  
spending time with him I could see how much he needs you....and seeing how you're acting now,  
  
you obviously need him. Now please come back inside."  
  
Bakura reluctantly followed her back inside and sat down. Ryou nervously pushed a plate infront  
  
of him.  
  
"I-I......had them fix your order."   
  
Bakura stared at the plate and nodded.  
  
After they finished eating, they all packed into the taxi waiting outside and went back to the  
  
hotel. Bakura didn't say anything the entire way. Once inside the suite, they were greeted by an   
  
ecstatic Tea. She ran up and gave each one of them a BIIIIIIG hug.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you all! If it wasn't for my friends I never would have made it back! I love  
  
you all soooooooo much!"  
  
"You should have left her in the Shadow Realm" Marik whispered to Malik.   
  
"Nah, it's much more fun watching you squirm everytime she's near." Malik snickered   
  
Seto Kaiba was pacing around the room talking on his cellphone.  
  
"I said today! I want those reports faxed to me within the hour! If they aren't, you're fired!" He  
  
yelled. He looked up from his conversation and looked directly at Caroline.  
  
"You-come here. We need to talk." he stated firmly. Caroline looked back at Marik and Malik  
  
nervously as she approached Kaiba. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke.  
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yea!!!!! Another chapter! I know it's short, but this week has been hecktic. I have to   
  
go to my sisters and make 2 Pokemon birthday cakes for her sons birthday party tomorrow,  
  
So I had to rush this one. In between typing this up I was signing up for my classes for  
  
next semester.....god bless the net.....lol. Well, I better get my butt over to my sisters,  
  
My artistic prowess is needed!!! LOL  
  
Change of Heart plushies for my loyal readers! You rule!!!! 


	15. Alone Again

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer :I'm sick of typing I don't own anything you recognize, but I have to. 

Warning: hmmmm.....lets see, this chappie has a little violence and a whole lotta swearing. OH yeah! and some light use of good ole mary-ja-wanna. 

********************************************************************* 

Kaiba closed his cellphone and shoved it in his pocket. 

We need to talk 

He lead Caroline out of the room, leaving everybody wondering what was going on. Marik leaned 

over and whispered in Tany's ear. 

You think she's in trouble? 

Tany shrugged her shoulders. I don't know.......Kaiba is so unpredictable. 

Malik puffed up his chest and clenched his fists. I'll fucking mash him in bits if he thinks he can 

mess with my woman! 

Marik patted his dark on the back and grinned. 

You need to relax big guy.......and I have the perfect solution. 

Malik looked at his light curiously. What are you talking about? 

Marik opened their mind link and shared his idea. 

OOOOH! THAT! Yes, I do need to relax. Malik said eagerly. 

Ryou was no idiot, he knew what Marik was referring to. I need to relax' too......mind if I join 

you? 

We don't mind at all Marik winked as he lead Malik and Ryou into a back bedroom. 

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and started yanking him to the door eagerly. 

I'm gonna go talk to those fans downstairs, after all, Tany did promise them that we would talk 

to them once we got back 

I'll go with you Tany smiled. I can't let anything bad happen to you, my *boss* would kill 

me. she chuckled as she followed them out. 

Tea threw her arms around Bakura and laid a BIG wet kiss right on his lips 

I love you Bakura! Thank you for saving my life! Isn't friendship awesome! she squealed. 

Bakura recoiled from her touch and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 

Ra damn woman! Keep your parasitic lips off of me! I don't need friends, nor do I wish to have 

any. I'm out of here! 

Bakura flung open the door and slammed it shut behind him. A picture fell off the wall inside in 

the wake of his outburst. 

He stalked around the hotel, discretely stuffing various things in his pockets, until he came to a 

side exit. Through the glass door, he could see a sign across the road that read The Doll House. 

//Hmmm.....that sounds like it could prove to be fun// he thought to himself as he exited the hotel 

and crossed the street. He could hear the loud thump of the music playing inside as he stood at the 

front doors of the club. A group of younger men talked out of the club and stood off the side. 

Bakura listened in on their conversation for the hell of it. 

Dude! Did you see the jugs on that chick! 

Fuck yeah man! that babe was STACKED! If I had a woman like her I'd never have to buy 

pillows again! 

Its sucks you gotta go home so early Bobby, cause I think that one stripper had the hots for 

you. 

Bakura grinned evilly. 

//Strippers, eh? I must go inside and see for myself.// he thought to himself. 

Bakura was pleasantly surprised once he was inside. He took a seat up at the bar and 

ordered himself a beer. He was happy that the topless bartender didn't card him, because he didn't 

have Ryou's ID card with him. He spun his bar stool around after paying for his drink and quietly 

watched the women on stage dancing. 

a familiar voice called out. 

Bakura turned his head and saw Odeon standing a few feet away. 

What are you doing here? Bakura answered back. 

Odeon walked over and sat next to Bakura. 

I couldn't handle Tea. That crazy bitch was just more than I could handle. What brings you 

here? 

Same thing. I'll have to bathe in alcohol to disinfect myself from all her wretched hugs and 

kisses. 

Bakura glanced up at the stage and sipped his beer. 

and the T&A drew me in here 

Odeon looked at Bakura quizzically. 

T and A? What's that? 

Bakura licked his lips and grinned. 

Tits and ass. I learned that term from Ryou. he said with a wink. 

Well you're certainly in the right place for that Odeon grinned back. 

~~~~~~~~ 

So what are we going to do tonight? Marik mused as laid back on the bed. 

We could find a few new minds to control in this city and send them out to get us some new rare 

cards Malik suggested as he shined his Millennium rod with his cloak. 

Nah, not tonight. I'm a little tired, and whenever we control minds it takes too much out of me. 

Marik replied. 

You're no fun.....You want to go control minds with me Ryou? Malik grinned. 

Ryou started laughing so hard he fell off the bed. 

I'm too fucked up. I couldn't control a remote control car right now 

Awe damn Malik whined. He held his Millennium rod up to the light, purposing reflecting the 

light off of it into Marik's eyes. 

Hey! Cut it out camel shit! Marik grabbed at the rod and tried wrestling it away from Malik. 

No, no, no! Malik chuckled as he pinned his light to the bed and started tickling him. 

Ahhh! Help Ryou! My darks' trying to molest me! Marik laughed playfully as his dark tickle 

tortured him. 

Damn.....You two are a trip Ryou chuckled as he got up off the floor. 

Nobody calls me camel shit without suffering the repercussions!' Malik snickered as he 

continued his assault on his light. 

Ryou watched on as Malik playfully pulled Marik into a headlock and gave him a noogie. He 

silently wished that he and Bakura could have that sort of relationship. Marik was laughing so 

hard his face was beet red, and Malik was laughing just as hard. 

A knock at the door interrupted their fun though. 

Who is it? Malik called out as he got off his light. 

It's me, can I come in? 

Marik looked over at Ryou with wide eyes. 

Shit, it's Caroline, hide the stash! he said in a hushed voice. Ryou grabbed the paraphernalia off 

the nightstand and stuffed it in his pants pocket. Malik hopped off the bed and answered the 

door. 

I got some interesting news guys she sighed as she walked in, closing the door behind her. 

All three looked up at her curiously 

What is it? Marik asked curiously as he pulled her onto the bed. 

Kaiba said I have to go home..... 

Malik jumped up off the bed fuming mad. 

WHAT! WHY! He can't do that! 

Yeah! He can't make you go home! Marik protested. 

I'm sorry to hear that Ryou sympathized. 

An evil grin crept across Caroline's lips. 

You didn't let me finish........I have to go home......_SO I CAN PACK MY CLOTHES AND_

_HEAD OUT ON TOUR WITH YOU GUYS_! Kaiba just hired me on as head of security! 

For real! Holy shit! Marik exclaimed. 

What about your job here....as a cop? Malik asked curiously. 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and smiled. 

I quit....being a cop sucked anyway. 

Ryou looked at her surprised. 

You quit your job to come out with us? 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and grinned. 

Yup. I'd better get going now. I know my dads going to give me a very lengthy lecture about 

this. But I don't care, I'm ready for him. I'm too old to let him tell me what to do anymore. 

Malik clutched his rod and smirked. 

You want me to go with you? I can use my rod if he gets too much for you 

Caroline smiled brightly and threw her arms around him. 

I'd love that. C'mon than, let's roll 

Malik and Caroline left quickly, leaving Marik and Ryou to their own vices. 

So what should we do tonight? Marik ask Ryou. 

Ryou sighed and flopped on the bed next to Marik. 

I don't bloody know. Bakura was always good at thinking up things to do 

Marik turned onto his side and propped his chin up with his hand. He looked at Ryou 

remorsefully. 

Sorry about Bakura. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. 

I wish I knew a way to get through to him. I mean hell, I thought he was really coming around before all 

this happened. What more can I do? I've tried everything, still it's so hard to get through to him. Ryou's eyes began to well up with tears. 

Marik shook his head 

Don't get so worked up over this. I'm sure there's a way to get through to him. 

Marik sat up and smiled. 

I know what we can do tonight. Go throw on some different clothes, we're going out to find us 

some fun. 

******a little while later****** 

Do you think Caroline will mind us using her motorcycle? Ryou ask Marik nervously. 

Marik finished buttoning his shirt and shook his head. 

She said it's fine. I had Malik ask her permission through our mind link 

Ryou smiled as he finished brushing his hair. 

You're so lucky to have Malik. Bakura blocked our link. 

Marik grabbed the brush and started brushing his hair. 

If Bakura wants to pout, let him, but don't let him get you down. Tonight we're going to party 

like rockstars, and YOU are going to have fun. Got it? 

Ryou tied his sneakers and nodded. 

Yes, I've got it. So where are we going? 

Marik threw down the brush and looked himself over in the mirror. 

We're starting out strip club Malik saw. After that, who cares! Marik grinned as he admired 

himself. 

Damn, I look good tonight! he mused to himself. 

Ryou grinned as he pushed Marik aside and looked himself over. 

I'm not too shabby myself he smiled at his reflection. 

You're not as sexy as I am, but you're acceptable Marik smirked as he shoved his way back 

infront of the mirror. 

Ryou chuckled at his friend as he pulled on his jacket. 

Let's ride Marik said eagerly as he slid a long black leather trench coat on and yanked Ryou out 

the door. 

Minutes later they walked through the doors of The Doll House. Marik lead Ryou up to the bar 

and ordered them both a shot and a beer. Marik smiled when he saw Ryou just about fall off his 

bar stool as he caught sight of the beautiful women dancing on stage. 

Those have to be fake Marik snickered. 

Ryou's eyes were fixed on the dancers, he was so mesmerized he didn't even hear Marik. 

Master Marik, what are you doing here? Odeon ask as he approached them. 

Hello Odeon. Ryou needed to get out. Bakura has been pissing on his parade since he got back 

from defeating Anubis, so I decided he needed some fun. 

Odeon pointed toward the stage and frowned. 

This might not be the best place to be than. Look over there. 

Marik looked to where Odeon was pointing and saw Bakura getting a lap dance from one of the 

strippers. 

Marik groaned. He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. 

Odeon. You keep Bakura out of Ryou's sight for a while. I've got a plan 

Yes Master. Odeon replied without hesitating. 

Marik turned to the bartender and ordered 2 more shots. 

//If I get Ryou drunk enough, this night will go as I planned.// he thought to himself. 

After numerous drinks, Ryou was so drunk he could barely walk, but his mood seemed to have 

improved. He was finally smiling and joking around. He still hadn't noticed Bakura on the other 

side of the loud smoky strip club. 

Marik......let's play some pool Ryou slurred. 

Marik agreed, since the pool tables were in a separate room. Ryou racked up the balls and 

walked around the table. 

Marik? Should I get a tattoo? he mused as Marik broke the balls. 

Excuse me? Marik replied as he took a shot at the 9 ball. 

You know, a tattoo, ink and needles. 

Marik screwed up his face as he made another shot. 

As long as you're willing to live with it for the rest of your life. I'm stuck with one I didn't even 

want. 

Yes, but it looks cool. Ryou nodded. 

It hurt like a cock sucking whore Ryou. 

You look like a cock sucking whore Ryou snickered drunkenly as Marik made another shot. 

You going to let me play in this game or not? 

Marik grinned as he sunk another ball. 

I can't help I'm good. 

Ryou took a seat on a nearby stool and lit up a cigarette. 

What kind of tat should I get? A skull? a little devil? a hot babe with huge knockers? 

Marik growled as he missed his shot. 

I think you should think about it when your sober 

Ryou got up and took the pool stick from Marik. 

No, I want one tonight. I saw a tattoo parlor next door. 

Marik rolled his eyes and took a seat where Ryou had been sitting. 

Listen Ryou, you're drunk off your ass. Let's just finish this game and go back to the hotel. 

Ryou shot at a ball and missed it completely. 

Fuck, maybe you're right. he laughed as he handed the stick back to Marik. 

Marik paused for a minute before making another shot. 

Malik just told me Caroline and him are on their way back. They want her bike back so they can 

go cause trouble or something. 

Marik made his last few shots, not noticing a big burly biker guy with a long gray scraggly beard 

walking over and watching them. 

You know Ryou, it would have been easier to beat you if you'd at least shot one ball in. Marik 

mused as he shot in the last ball. 

Yeah yeah Ryou grinned as he walked to the bar to get him and Marik another beer. 

The big scary looking biker guy walked up to Marik and looked down at him. 

You you think you're a good shot, eh sonny? 

Marik looked up at the guy and frowned. 

Who the fuck are you? 

The names' Fang. How about you rack us up a game and I'll show you how a real man plays. 

Marik's grip on his pool stick tightened as he glared up at Fang. 

You're on....but Ill be the one teaching you a lesson about how a real man' plays. 

The two exchanged glares as Marik racked up the game. 

Fang crossed his arms and looked at Marik smugly. 

How about we make this game worth our while. 

Marik looked at him quizzically. 

What are you suggesting? 

Fang grinned evilly at the lanky Egyptian. 

Twenty bucks and a 6 pack says I beat your scrawny ass. 

You're on asshole. 

Fang made the break. Two of the solid color balls fell into the same pocket. 

Hope you packed a lunch, pretty boy. he scoffed at Marik. 

Blow it out your hairy ass dirt bag. 

Ryou could tell Marik was starting to lose his temper. He wasn't the kind of guy that let people 

talk bad of him. Though he was drunk off his ass, Ryou still knew it was best to try to get Marik 

out of there. 

Marik, c'mon, let's just pay this guy off and leave. 

Fang started to laugh, and completely missed his shot. He walked around the table and looked 

down at Ryou. 

Well well, what do we have here? He looked over at Marik with an evil grin 

This must be your little boyfriend now, eh? 

Marik threw down his pool stick angrily and faced off with Fang. 

You know, I've had just about enough of your lip asshole. If you're as much of a man as you say 

you are.....Let's take this out back 

If you insist Fang growled. 

Oh, I do.....believe me. I fucking insist alright Marik hissed. 

Ryou grit his teeth. 

Oh shit 

Marik walked over and kicked the back door open and walked out, Fang close behind him. Ryou 

followed nervously behind. Even though Ryou didn't like when Marik got into fights, he always 

wanted to be there to back him up.......just incase. Three shady characters followed behind Ryou. 

What's you're problem with me, assface? Marik growled. 

You look like my ex-wife Fang laughed snidely. 

That's it mother fucker, you're dead! Marik lept forward and grabbed Fang by the throat, 

simultaneously bringing his fist forward, connecting with the burley biker's chin. The fight 

exploded after that. The three other guys that followed him grabbed Ryou and threw him to the 

ground. 

Hey, what the fu- *BAM!* Ryou took a boot to the head. The three assailants proceeded to 

pound Ryou while Marik fought viscously. Fang was much larger than Marik, and even though 

Marik was a tough scrapper; Fang had the advantage. 

********************************************************************** 

Malik and Caroline walked into the strip club and looked around for Ryou and Marik. 

They spotted Odeon and Bakura practically melting up by the stage. 

Shall we?' Malik grinned at Caroline. 

You think it's safe? She chuckled. 

They crept behind Bakura and Odeon quietly, intending to scare the crap out of them. Bakura was 

waving a $20 bill trying to coax a busty brunette over to dance for him. Odeon was doing the 

same. Malik grinned mischievously at Caroline as he reached over and tapped Bakura's shoulder. 

Bakura jumped back surprised. He realized it was only Malik and grinned. 

You scared the fuck out of me! Hey, check this out..... He smiled as he pointed to the stripper 

named Melek. 

Malik's eyes glanced at the dancer, but didn't stay on her long. 

I already got something hot to take my money.... he winked at Caroline. 

She playfully smacked him on the arm. 

Hey, I'm gonna go bring my bike around back....I'll be back in a few, okay? 

Malik grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close to him. 

Don't be long he purred as he drew her into a steamy kiss. 

Mmm....don't worry, I'll be quick. she sighed longingly. 

Malik turned back to Bakura after Caroline was out of sight. 

Have you seen Marik? He said he was here. 

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. 

Nope, sorry. 

Malik tried their mind link, but all he got was a very bad feeling. 

Shit Bakura......something isn't right. 

What do you mean? Bakura said absently as he slipped one of the girls a five dollar bill. 

I don't know.....mind coming with me? I want to look around this place. 

Awe.....Marik's fine.....we'll miss...haha...THAT Bakura grinned as he pointed to a stripper 

slithering seductively across the stage. 

Malik shrugged his shoulders I can see that anytime.....C'mon now 

Bakura frowned as he reluctantly followed Malik. 

They walked to the back room where the pool tables were and noticed the backdoor open. They 

could hear yelling outside. 

Malik instinctively hurried outside with Bakura close behind. 

He saw his light on the ground getting throttled shitless. He quickly ran over and grabbed the 

biker off of Marik and slammed him roughly into the brick wall. 

Got any last wishes? Malik spat in the guys face as he held him up against the wall by his throat. 

Bakura looked passed Malik and noticed the bikers three friends kicking the hell out of Ryou. 

he yelled as he ran up to them. 

Who are you now, his mommy? One of them laughed. 

Bakura lowered his eyes as his hair began to twitch. 

I'm somebody you really should know better than to mess with, fool. I suggest you get out of 

my face now.....or you may find yourself in a situation that's too much for you to handle. 

Doubt that one of the guys scoffed. 

Suddenly, the thunderous growl of Caroline's Harley moved in from off to the left. 

She stopped her bike just behind where Malik and Bakura were standing. 

Holy fucken shit, what the hell? 

Don't worry babe, we got it Malik nodded curtly back at her. 

Bakura and Malik looked at each other and nodded. Malik pulled out the Millennium rod and 

Bakura's ring began to glow. The men froze in place with terror written across their faces. 

Bakura walked around the pompously and laughed. 

I want to remember you like this, cowards! 

Bakura stood next to Malik and crossed his arms. 

Wouldn't it be fun to hear them grovel? 

Malik nodded his head 

Yes, it would. 

Bakura snapped his fingers, allowing only the thugs mouths to move. 

We're sorry man! Please don't hurt us! Fang pleaded. 

Malik looked eye to eye with Fang and glared. 

Ever been to the Shadow Realm? 

W-What's that? Fang gulped. 

You shall find out very soon Malik hissed as he held up his rod. 

Horrified screams could be faintly heard coming from the motionless aggressors. A purple haze 

began enveloping them. 

Malik and Bakura laughed together as the men slowly disappeared. 

Once there was nothing left of them they ran to their lights. 

Marik, hey, you okay? 

Marik got to his feet slowly and groaned. 

Yeah, a little banged up, but I'll be fine. 

Bakura kneeled over Ryou and touched his cheek. 

Shit. Ryou, are you going to be alright? Hey, talk to me 

Ryou groaned in response. 

Bakura scooped him up into his arms and turned to Malik, Marik and Caroline. 

I'm taking him back to the hotel. 

I think I'm going to go back there too.....I need to rest. Marik added. 

Malik turned to Caroline, 

You take him back, Ill wait here. After you're done we'll go do what we planned, 

okay....sweetie? 

Caroline chuckled at him because he was trying way to hard to look cute. 

Sounds like a deal......honey she snickered back to him as she helped Marik onto her 

motorcycle. 

*******Back at the hotel********* 

Bakura laid Ryou gently on the couch. I'll go get you some ice 

Ryou closed his eyes and didn't say anything. Caroline and Marik walked in as Bakura rushed out 

to find the ice machine. 

Caroline walked over to Ryou while Marik went into the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. 

What happened back there? she ask him. 

Those thugs jumped us because of a pool game. he winced in pain. 

Caroline rolled her eyes. 

I've arrested all of them before.....they're part of a biker group called Satan's chosen'. Even the 

cops don't like messing with any of them. 

Why did they target us? Ryou ask her. 

They target whoever. You're lucky Malik and Bakura showed up when they did though. You're 

lucky, I wish I had a dark to save my ass. 

CARRRRROOOLIIINE.........can you come here please? Marik whined foam the bathroom. 

She stood up and looked down at Ryou sympathetically. 

You take care, okay? 

Ryou grimaced and rubbed his head. 

I'll certainly try 

Caroline smiled brightly and patted his head 

You're cute, even all beat up.... you know that? 

Ryou's cheeks turned bright red. 

Thank you he said shyly. 

Caroline turned and started walking toward the bathroom. 

Carrrrrrrroline.......are you coming? Marik whined some more. 

Oh shush up, you aren't gonna die. she chuckled as she closed the bathroom door. 

Bakura returned with a big bag of ice and some sandwich bags. 

He set the bag on the table and sighed. 

Sorry that took so long, I had to go across the road to the gas station. 

He filled one of the sandwich bags with ice and brought it over to Ryou. 

Here, this should help the swelling 

Ryou took the bag and turned away. 

Bakura sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at his light. 

Ryou ignored him. 

Hey, what's the deal? Why won't you talk to me? 

Ryou turned his head slightly and glared at Bakura. 

Bakura held up his hands infront of him questioningly. 

Just leave me be Ryou said sharply. 

Bakura wasn't quite sure how to respond. He felt a strange feeling come over him. 

Ryou.....this isn't the way you treat somebody who might have just saved your damned life. 

Ryou choked out a sarcastic laugh. 

Damned is right. Damned to a life with you 

Bakura couldn't believe his ears. 

Excuse me? You should be overjoyed to have me! At least I don't go around pinching your ass 

in public or drawing on your face with markers! 

Ryou turned away again and closed his eyes. 

I should have known better than to think you actually were my friend. You haven't changed a 

bit. You're still the same evil, bitter, vengeful asshole you were when we first met. Now please 

leave me the hell alone. You never really cared about me and you never will, so fuck off 

Bakura lowered his eyes as he stalked toward the door. 

Fine. I'll go. But just for the record, you're still the same pathetic weakling you were when we 

first met.....ungrateful little brat. 

Ryou ignored Bakura. 

Caroline came out of the bathroom because she heard some yelling. 

What's going on? she ask Bakura as he passed by. 

Nothing. I'm going for a walk. 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders 

Oooo-kay than. 

She looked back at Marik and smiled, 

I'll be back later......don't go and drown in there now, okay? 

I'll be fine Marik replied from somewhere under a fluffy mountain of lilac scented bubbles. 

Caroline blew him a kiss and headed out the door to rejoin Malik at the strip club. 

Joey walked into the livingroom, dressed only in a pair of jogging pants and noticed Ryou on the 

couch. 

Hey man.....what happened to you? 

Ryou turned to Joey and sighed. 

Some assholes jumped Marik and I tonight. 

Damn, well if ya need anything just let me know. Is it alright with you if I watch some tv out 

here? 

Go ahead, it's fine Ryou replied as he turned to face the television. 

*************************************************** 

Bakura wrapped his arms around himself, the wind was brisk, causing him to shiver. He 

stalked the empty streets angrily. It was unusually quiet.....quiet enough that Bakura could hear 

himself breathing heavily. It just didn't seem right. Ryou wasn't even thankful that he'd shown up 

and saved him. Voices in Bakura's head urged him to keep walking.....He felt so infuriated inside. 

How could Ryou do this to him? Why? Memories began flooding Bakura's mind. He remembered 

a time when Ryou was home alone and couldn't go out because of a snowstorm. There was 

nothing good on television, so he talked Ryou into buying a bunch of the cheap porn movies off 

the satellite dish. The movies were so cheesy that Ryou swore off sex for 2 months. Memory after 

memory overwhelmed Bakura, causing him to get so angry he kicked over a garbage can. He 

couldn't even feel the pain from kicking the garbage can, because a worse pain was throbbing 

inside him. He knew what was happening, but he couldn't admit it. He began realizing Ryou was 

the true victim in this situation, not him. Even though he'd saved him from the bikers, the fact that 

he wasn't there to prevent the fight in the first place was the problem. He realized how cruel and 

evil he really was without his light. Bakura growled under his breath angrily as he continued 

walking down the road to nowhere. A light rain began to fall. 

//I can't go back. If I do I'll just hurt Ryou more than I already have. He mumbled to himself 

sorrowfully. 

******************************** 

The next morning was hectic. Everybody was busy packing up their suitcases and loading their 

things on the new tour bus Kaiba had provided them. After checking out of their suite, they all 

filed onto the bus. 

Everybody ready to roll? Joey grinned as he sat in the drivers seat. 

Malik looked around as he stood up. 

Hey, where's Bakura? 

Kaiba lowered his eyes and scowled. 

We can't wait for him any longer. We're already behind schedule. He'll just have to find his own 

way...Get this bus moving puppy Kaiba said to Joey firmly. 

Ryou began to say, but cut himself off. Bakura still had their mind link blocked, so there 

was no way to let him know anything. Ryou sat back and closed his eyes. His heart panged for 

Bakura, but his head told him to just forget about him......if that was even possible. 

**************************************************************** 

WHOO! That was alot! Sorry it took so long for me to get this posted. My bad.......Ive been swamped. Let me know what you think! Also, if you have something specific you'd like to see, let me know. I can write just about anything into this. If there's a scene you'd like, just leave it with your review. I'll be more than happy to incooperate it if it fits in. 

Well, I'm off to work on another one of my fics. Marik and Bakura are going skydiving.........naked......*drool*. 

Peace, love and Rock n' roll! 

@}~~}~~~ 


	16. Touch meI wanna feel your body oh gods t...

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own any stuff you recognize. 

Warning: OOOOH.... yes, this chappie contains a BIG JUICY M/F lemon warning!!! If you don't know what the birds and the bees are, please go read up on them before reading this. There's some swearing too, but the lemon totally blows that away! lol 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

No! Kaiba, please? Can't we just wait a little longer? Tany pleaded. 

Kaiba responded sharply as he turned to exit the bus. 

Wheeler, are you deaf? I said get this bus rolling. 

Tany turned to Ryou 

Isn't there something we can do? she said almost hystically. 

Ryou motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did, and sweety put his arm around her. 

Don't worry about Bakura. He's pretty self sufficiant. If he wants to come back he'll tell me. 

Tany sobbed lightly as she nodded her head. 

Okay.....but I still dont like just leaving him behind. 

Ryou pulled her close to his chest and coyly kissed the top of her head. 

Everything will be fine he assured her. 

Ryou took one final look out the window as the bus pulled away. 

//Bakura.....why do you have to make everything so difficult.//he thought to himself. 

They had a 8 hour drive to the next city they were performing in. Odeon, Tea, Mokuba, 

Tristan followed the bus in a mini van carrying their equipment, driven by no other than Seto 

Kaiba himself.. 

Yami and Yugi sat together, Yugi's head resting on the pharaoh's shoulder. They were 

enjoying each others company and watching the scenery pass by. Duke was playing cards with 

Marik. Malik and Caroline occupied their time wrestling around playfully and going through 

Caroline's cd collection. 

Ryou and Tany chatted casually. 

So you're telling me there were 12 kids in your family? 

Tany shook her head and grinned, 

Yeah... I was the youngest. Let's just say there was never a dull moment in the Cantrell house. 

My god, that's amazing Ryou laughed. 

My mom and dad were very strict. I didn't even know what porn was until I moved out on my 

own 6 months ago. 

Ryou looked surprised. 

I learned what porn was at young age. I accidently discovered my dads Playboys' when I was 7. 

That's 50 bucks you owe me Duke! Marik suddenly blurted out as he threw down his cards. 

Read em and weep dice boy! Yeah! 

Are you two gambling over there? Tany chuckled. 

Marik turned his head and smiled. 

No, Duke's just giving me money! 

Everbody snickered as Duke pulled out his wallet and handed Marik a couple of bills. 

I think we should play a new game he mumbled. 

Marik stood up and stretched his arms. 

Okay, but I'll beat you at any game you throw at me he smirked as he sat back down. 

Tany turned back to Ryou and laughed. 

Ryou smiled at her warmly. 

So tell me more about you now 

Ryou shrugged his shoulders 

I don't know......I was an only child. My mother was never around and neither was my father. 

When I was real young I used to go with my father to Egypt quite often, but other than that, 

nothing out of the ordinary. 

Why did the two of you go to Egypt alot? Tany ask curiously. 

My father was an archaeologist. He dug up old and dead things He grinned. 

Tany looked at him with interest. 

Cool, I've always had a fascination with ancient cultures. What kinds of things did he find? 

Ryou thought back 

Well, alot of things. I don't know..... 

Buy alot of souvenirs? Tany chuckled. 

Actually......it's because of merchant selling souvenirs that I ended up with Baku- 

Ryou stopped mid sentence. Tany noticed how it bothered him to talk about Bakura. She thought 

quickly and changed the subject. 

Hey, have you checked out this bus? It's loaded! 

Ryou shook his head. 

Tany got up and grabbed his hand. 

Well you gotta see all this. Kaiba must like you guys or something 

That will be the day Ryou snickered as he followed her to the back of the bus. 

She lead him back to the bunk area, which was seperated by a curtain from the rest of the bus. 

She sat down and patted the mattress. 

Ryou obliged and sat next to her. 

I miss Bakura too, but there's a bright side to this you know. 

Ryou layed back and sighed. 

What's that? 

Tany smiled and took his hand. 

Without him around it'll be easier for us to get to know each other better. 

Ryou gently pulled her back onto the bed next to him and snuggled close to her. 

That's true. 

They laid together, enjoying each others company in silence. 

They were jolted out of their quiet little world when a loud noise blared from the main part of the 

bus. 

What the fuck was that? Tany said nervously as she poked her head up. 

Ryou pulled her back down next to him and laughed. 

Sounds like a they're playing one of Caroline's cd's. 

Tany made a sour face. 

What the hell kind of music is that? 

Ryou listened closely. 

Hmm.....sounds like Motley Crue. 

Devil music! Tany laughed. 

Ryou ran his hand over the back of Tany's head. 

You're very beautiful when you laugh, you know that? 

With that, he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. There lips met slowly. Ryou felt his 

saddness over Bakura slowly leave him while they're lips were pressed together. They pulled 

away slowly and smiled at each other. 

Without warning, Malik and Caroline came crashing through the curtain, Caroline landing 

on top of Malik. Ryou and Tany sat up startled. Malik and Caroline were viscously tearing each 

other clothes off as their mouth explored each others bodies. 

Ryou and Tany watched in sheer amazement as Caroline went down on Malik. Tany looked at 

Ryou in disbelief. Ryou just grinned. 

Tany had never witnessed two people going at it this aggressively this close before. 

Caroline raked her long red nails down Malik's back, leaving long red welts across the ancient 

Egyptian carvings. 

Tany expected Marik to scream in pain, but to her complete disbelief, he seemed to love it. And 

the rougher Malik was, the more Caroline seemed to love it. She wanted to look away, but it was 

like a car wreck, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. 

Malik soon had Caroline infront of him on her hands and knees. He grabbed her by her long blond 

hair and slammed himself into her. Caroline reached back with one hand and clutched onto 

Malik's hair tightly. 

Tany watched them in half horror and half fascination. She turned to Ryou with wide eyes. 

How does he get that in her? 

Ryou smiled and kissed her cheek. 

You've never seen two people go at it like this before, have you? 

Tany shook her head. 

Damn, you're more innocent than I thought he chuckled. 

Tany pouted out her bottom lip 

You mean boring, don't you. 

Ryou shook his head 

Not boring, I actually prefer an uncorrupted woman 

His gaze went back over to Malik and Caroline. 

Malik had thrown her over a large suitcase and was slamming into her with such force it caused 

her to gasp loudly every time. She was obviously loving every minute of it though. Ryou and 

Tany sat back and watched as Malik and Caroline tried out-fucking each other. After what 

seemed like forever, they both collapsed in a tangled heap, breathing very heavily. Even their hair 

had gotten tangled together. It took alot of effort for them to un-tangle it. Than Caroline rose on 

shaky legs and noticed Ryou and Tany watching. Tany expected her to be embarrased or pissed, 

but she was neither. She smiled brightly and helped Malik up. Malik grinned at Ryou and Tany. 

Hey kids, enjoy the show? 

Ryou chuckled as Malik grabbed Caroline and gave her another animated kiss. 

Yeah, great performance Ishtar. 

Malik smiled. 

Well anytime you want a repeat performance, let us know 

Tany looked at Ryou and grinned. 

That's okay Malik, Ryou and I can make a show of our own 

Malik raised his eyebrows 

Can I watch? 

Tany looked at Ryou and smiled, than back at Malik. 

"No, I don't think you could handle it Malik, We'd probably make you 

jealous" 

Malik chuckled. 

"I might learn something. I'm willing to take a chance" 

Tany shook her head. 

"You're out of luck" 

Caroline had gotten already re-dressed. She grabbed Malik and pulled him to her 

giving him a kiss that could have caused sparks to shoot off of them. Malik 

groped her ass. 

"Careful or you're going to be flat on your back again" 

She clutched his hair and pulled him even closer. 

"Babe, you're asking for it" he growled playfully. 

Caroline looked up at him like a wild animal ready to attack. 

"Yes I am. Give it to me or I'll just take it. 

Tany turned to Ryou 

I don't think I can watch this again. 

Ryou chuckled and got to his feet. 

Let's go out, I'm sure we can find something else to do. 

Tany nodded eagerly and followed Ryou out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I'm so naughty.....I had a lemony feeling this morning and couldn't control myself I guess. I hope you liked it. I know it's shorter than my usual chapter, but I had to add it. If I didn't write it, I know I woulda went bonkers all day thinking about it,lol. 

Isn't Ryou a cutie??? Man, Bakura needs a kick in the ass for being so mean to him. Speaking of Bakura, where the hell is that sexy devil? Hmmm....guess we will have to wait and see. I promise it will surprise you. 

I'll hopefully be updating Saturday (tomorrow). We'll see how it goes though....I have alot of shopping to do before Christmas. If I dont get an update posted this weekend, I promise I'll have one Monday. 

I'd like to thank those of you who have left reviews too......I really love hearing from all of you. You're ideas help me along with writing this, so don't be afraid to mention if there's something you'd like to see! 

Peace, love, and heavy metal! 

@}~~}~~~ 


	17. On the Road again

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize......'nuff said. 

Warning: hmm....let's see. Swearing, uh.....hmm.....oh yeah, a couple of lame dirty jokes. lol 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

What the hell is Kaiba doing? Joey said out loud as he glanced into the rearview mirror. 

What do you mean Duke mused as he eyed up the 5 cards in his hand. 

Joey shook his head. 

The dumbass is flashing his headlights. What the fuck? 

Maybe he's having van troubles Duke shrugged. 

Joey looked in the rearview mirror again, 

That's possible.....he is swerving alot 

Maybe he wants you to pull over Marik suggested. 

He's obviously trying to get my attention. Joey mused as he turned into the parking lot of a 

restaurant. 

Kaiba pulled up next to the bus and got out of the van. Joey stepped out to see what he wanted. 

Everybody except Caroline and Malik (who were busy) got off the bus to see what was up. 

Kaiba stalked over to Joey and lowered his eyes. 

You're driving the van monkey boy.......I can't take it anymore! 

Say what Kaiba? Why? 

TEA!!!!! SHES DRIVING ME OUT OF MY MIND! 

Joey started to laugh in Kaiba's face. 

Kaiba grabbed Joey by the nose and gave it a twist. 

NEVER laugh at me Wheeler, now get in the van and get out of my face 

Joey laughed as he rubbed his sore nose.. 

Tany smiled with exaggerated sweetness. 

Hey Kaiba, can we stop here for a few minutes.....I have to use the bathroom 

Kaiba nodded his head 

That's fine. I could go for a cappuccino anyway. Fifteen minutes.....than we're pulling out 

again. 

Suddenly, there was a loud thud noise that came from the back of the bus. 

Kaiba gave everybody a suspicious glare. 

What was that? 

They all shrugged like they had no idea what had made the noise, though they had a notion. 

Kaiba handed Tany a $10 bill and took a step up onto the bus. 

Pick me up a French Vanilla cappuccino 

Tany nodded as she headed into the restaurant. Duke, Marik, and Yugi followed her inside. On 

the bus, Yami and Ryou exchanged mischievous grins as they followed Kaiba back onto the bus. 

They could clearly hear Caroline and Malik still going at it. 

Kaiba shook his head 

Don't tell me I'll have to listen to this the whole way 

Ryou chuckled softly and pointed to Caroline's cd player. 

We've found ways to drown them out. 

Without warning, Malik and Caroline fell through the curtain laughing. 

They landed flat on their backs on the floor. 

Damn woman, you are evil! Malik laughed as he came up for air. 

And you love it Caroline grinned at him evilly as she pulled him back to the floor. 

You got that right, you little bitch he growled as he nipped playfully at her earlobe. 

Kaiba put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. 

Caroline and Malik stopped abruptly and looked up at him. 

Caroline snickered. 

When did you get here? Malik ask as he sat up. 

I hope you two have had your fun, because there will be none of this once we're moving again. 

Ryou and Yami looked at each other and chuckled quietly. 

Caroline let out a sigh and stood up. 

Kaiba? Can I ask you something? 

Kaiba replied sharply. 

Caroline looked him square in the eyes. 

When was the last time you got laid? 

Kaiba made a sour face 

That's none of your business 

Caroline didn't break eye contact as she continued speaking. 

Well it must have been a long time, cause you're one cranky Kaiba! 

Ryou, Yami and Malik all burst out laughing. 

Kaiba didn't look pleased. 

That's enough Kaiba snapped as he shoved Yami and Ryou out of his way. He sat down behind 

the steering wheel and muttered to himself. 

Malik and Caroline quickly threw on some clothes and sat at the small table Yami and Ryou had 

found a seat at. 

Caroline leaned over the table and cupped her hand over the side of her mouth 

Is he always so pissy? she whispered, referring to Seto. 

All three nodded their heads. 

Ryou leaned close to Caroline and whispered in her ear. 

I think he's still pissed about his girlfriend dumping him. 

Caroline covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. 

Really? Crabby-pants got dumped? That's too funny! 

Ryou nodded his head. 

Yeah, she was hot.....All the guys wanted her. 

Yami rolled his eyes, 

Most of them had her-behind Kaiba's back. 

I think what Kaiba needs is a good screw to mellow him out. Caroline grinned. 

Malik looked at her curiously. 

Are you saying you want to sleep with him? 

Caroline shook her head, 

NO! I was just thinking we should try setting him up or something. 

Malik looked over at Kaiba, who was banging his head against the steering wheel repeatedly and 

than back at Caroline. 

Go for it he snickered. 

Caroline nodded her head sharply, 

Once I'm though with old cranky pants, he'll have a change of heart. 

Speaking of a change of heart......have you heard from Bakura at all? Malik ask Ryou. 

Ryou shook his head somberly, 

No, not at all. 

I think he'll be back. He's the kind of guy that you can't get rid of, even if you try. Malik 

laughed. 

Ryou thought back to the many times when he'd thought he was rid of Bakura.....Duelist 

Kingdom, Battle city.....and all the times they thought Bakura was gone for good, but always 

came back stronger than before. 

Malik did have a point. Bakura did have a tendency to disappear for a long time, than show back 

up without warning. 

I'm sorry Ryou........I feel as if this is all my fault. Yami said regretfully. 

Ryou grimaced at Yami. 

It's not your fault Yami. I don't know why, but I have a feeling he'll be back. 

Hey guys! Check this out! Marik exclaimed as he stepped onto the bus. 

He dumped out a brown paper bag onto the table, its contents brought a smile to their faces. 

OOH! Marik! You're a GOD! Caroline giggled as she hugged him. 

You are such a perceptive little light Malik smiled as he grabbed one of the dozens of chocolate 

bars Marik bought. 

Mokuba and Tany got on the bus next. 

Hey Seto! Look what Tany bought me! 

Mokuba shoved a Blue Eyes White Dragon bobblehead toy in Kaiba's face. 

Kaiba nodded as he took the cappuccino Tany was handing him. 

Tany handed him his change with her other hand. Kaiba held up 

his hand. 

Keep it he said firmly. 

Tany was visibly shocked 

she stammered as slipped the money in her pocket and sat down. Mokuba plopped 

down next to her and played with his new bobblehead. 

This is so cool Tany! Thank you! 

Tany smiled at him and patted his head. 

Im glad you like it. 

Yugi and Duke casually strolled onto the bus and took their seats. 

So who's up for a dice game? Duke suggested as he opened a beer. 

We're in Yugi smiled up at Yami. 

Me too Ryou nodded. 

Mokuba looked up at Tany pleadingly with his big eyes. 

I'll play if you do! 

Tany shrugged 

Sure, sounds fun 

Malik stood up and feigned a yawn. 

I think I'll sit out, I need a nap. 

Caroline stood up and mimicked him. 

Yeah......I'm soooooo tired, I think I need a few zzz's myself. Marik, you look really sleepy, why 

don't you join us? 

Marik raised his eyebrows and grinned. 

Tany turned to Mokuba, 

Don't go back there.... she sighed. 

Kaiba glanced into the rearview mirror, 

Hey you guys.....I'm watching you he threatened Marik, Malik and Caroline. 

Caroline turned around before following Marik and Malik through the curtain, 

Oooh, thats pretty kinky Mr. Cranky pants......I don't think you should be talking that way with 

that *sweet* little brother of yours around though she smirked as she snapped the curtain shut. 

After a couple more hours on the road, they finally reached their destination. Everybody 

was anxious for showtime. They all were busy setting up and preparing for the performance. 

Ryou was up on the stage playing his drums, Duke was up there warming up his bass, and Yugi 

was tuning his guitar. Yami had receded back into his soul room, so Yugi could concentrate on 

preparing for the show. The roadies were scurrying around trying get set everything up just right. 

Tany was having fun keeping an eye on Mokuba, while Malik, Marik and Caroline were sitting 

infront of the stage, sharing a bottle of some kind of hard liquor and telling jokes. 

What do you say to a virgin when she sneezes? Marik grinned. 

Caroline ask. Malik rolled his eyes. 

I know..... he chuckled. 

All three laughed drunkly. 

OOOH, I got one; What do you call kids born in whorehouses? Caroline blurted out. 

Uh.....Seto Kaiba? Malik snickered. 

I HEARD THAT! Kaiba yelled from behind them somewhere. 

The trio burst out laughing. 

Brothel sprouts is the answer, but I like yours better she grinned. 

Malik took a big swig off the bottle they were passing. He cleared his throat, 

Here's one for you.....What does a 80 year old woman taste like? 

Caroline and Marik shrugged. 

Malik fell off his seat laughing. 

Caroline snickered. 

That's twisted Marik chuckled as he swallowed the last drop of booze. 

Caroline snatched the bottle from him and glared playfully. 

Fuck, you drank it all! She looked over at Tea, who was sitting a few feet away taking a break 

and held up the bottle. 

Hey princess, mind grabbing us another one of these? 

Tea didn't argue; she got up went in search of more alcohol. At least she was good for something besides friendship lectures. 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, but nobody noticed a person dressed in all back entered 

the club and disappeared into the shadows. 

Showtime was only minutes away. The opening act had just left the stage when every 

single light in the building went out. 

What the fuck! Kaiba could be heard yelling from somewhere in the darkness. Before anybody 

could do anything, the lights came back on like nothing had happened. 

That was weird Duke mumbled to Yugi as they strapped on their instruments. 

Yeah, it was. Yugi replied. 

The idiots that opened for us probably blew a breaker Marik sneered. 

Okay guys, it's time! Ryou exclaimed as he got the signal from Joey. 

The band took their places on stage and waited for their cue. The show went on with 

flying colors. They played their hearts out, making up for lost time. 

Afterward, they all headed to the dressing room. Marik and Duke grabbed a shower, while 

Yugi obliged a few lucky fans with autographs. While waiting for the showers to free up, Ryou kicked 

back and closed his eyes. He tried opening the mind link between him and Bakura, but there was 

still no response. Ryou regretted being so mean to him. He felt a lump growing in the back of his 

throat, so he tried to swallow it down. Crying like a baby wasn't going to help anything. 

Tany and Caroline walked into the dressing room with arms full of gifts. 

Look what you're fans sent you! This is like Christmas! Tany exclaimed as she set her armload 

of stuff onto the table. 

She looked over at Ryou, noticing something had him very distraught. 

Ryou? Are you okay? she ask as she took a seat by him. 

Ryou took a deep breath and nodded. 

Yes, I'm fine. he lied. What's all this? he ask, looking at all the gifts. 

Caroline tossed the stuff she was carrying onto the couch. 

It's fucking presents from horny women, look at this shit! Some bitch gave MY Marik a DVD 

player! Fucking hose-beast skank. I'm keeping it for myself! 

Without warning, 

Kaiba threw open the door to the dressing room and slammed it shut. He held up a guitar cable, 

which was tied into a noose.....and a picture of him taped to it. 

Who the fuck did this? He was spitting mad. 

Ryou, Caroline, and Tany shrugged. 

Where did you find that? Caroline ask. 

Kaiba threw the cable down and glared. 

Someone left it backstage. Now which one of you are playing games here? Caroline? Did you 

and you're little boyfriends do this, thinking it's funny? 

Caroline squared off with Kaiba and glared up at him, her hands pressed firmly on her hips. 

I was too busy DOING MY JOB to fucking do something that lame. Malik is in his soulroom 

and Marik was on stage, so fuck off. None of us hate you that bad. 

Kaiba glared at her, but turned to walk out. 

You better not be lying; cause I'll fire you faster than you can say -kinky-. 

Caroline rolled her eyes, 

Fuck you she muttered as she slammed the door. 

Marik walked out of the shower, dressed in only a towel, just in time to catch the end of the 

altercation. 

What was that about? he ask. Water was dripping from the ends of his hair down his exposed shoulders. 

Caroline looked him over, noticing the water droplets glistening off his tanned body. He looked so hot she forgot everything that just happened. 

Uh- I forgot. Wanna go fuck? 

Marik scooped her up in his arms and laughed. 

Why sure, I can't say no to an offer like that 

Joey knocked on the dressingroom door and poked his head inside. His eyes were wide, and he looked like he'd just walked through a tornado. 

"Hey.uh....guys? We got problems......mind comin' out here?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

There you have it folks! I'll definately update again tomorrow...... 

Can you believe this crap? First Anubis goes berzerk, than Bakura takes a hike, and now some morbid wacko is picking on Kaiba! What else can happen?? (oooooh.....it gets worse....much worse! *evil laugh*) 

In the next couple chapters: More strange thingy's happen. A big fight occurs between Kaiba and ????, and you won't believe the outcome!!!! 


	18. You're in Trouble

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I no own, rich people hold the trademarks......... 

warning: rated R type stuff ahead. 

************************************************************************ 

I'm kind of busy Joey, mind telling me why? Ryou ask. 

Joey slipped through the dressing room door and closed it behind him. He leaned his back against 

it and sunk down to his knees exhausted. 

There's a pack of fans that wanna meet ya'z. Yugi said Yami's about to blow a nut, so I need at 

least one of you guys to take over for him. 

Marik pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed Caroline's hand. 

I'll go, C'mon Care, last thing we need now is a homicidal pharaoh. 

Joey got to his feet slowly. 

Thanks Marik....you know, maybe you're not such a bad guy after all. 

Marik smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders. 

All in the name of rock, right? 

Joey nodded sharply 

Hell yeah! he exclaimed as he opened the door. 

Ryou looked back and smiled. 

I'll be out there after I take a shower.....I'll send Duke out once he's dressed. 

Joey nodded as closed the door. 

After a long night of signing autographs and telling total strangers they loved them, the 

band walked out to the bus, looking forward to getting some sleep. 

Hey, what the fuck? Joey growled as he walked around the equipment van. 

looks like a flat tire Tristan pointed out. 

Joey rolled his eyes, 

Yeah, I think I can see that numbnuts......How the fuck do we change it? 

Marik walked over and inspected the tire, 

Hey, what's this? 

Marik pulled a small arrow out of the tire, attached to it was a picture. The arrow was shot right 

through the persons chest. 

What the hell? he mused. Take a look at this guys 

Joey scowled as he looked at the picture. 

That's just demented. Who the fuck would do such a thing? 

Kaiba walked over to the van, looking very pissed. 

What's the hold up? We need to get moving! 

Joey handed him the picture and pointed at the flat tire. 

It's gonna be a while...... he groaned. 

Kaiba looked at the picture and threw it down on the pavement. 

What the fuck! This is SICK! Where did you get this? 

Tristan pointed at the flat tire 

It was shot into the tire, we just found it. 

Ryou, Duke, and Yugi walked over to see what all the commotion was over. 

What's going on guys? Yugi asked curiously. 

Kaiba threw the picture at Yugi and pulled out his cellphone. 

Take a look for yourself he hissed as he dialed a number. 

Yugi looked at the picture in disgust. 

Why would somebody shoot a picture of Mokuba? 

Joey shrugged his shoulders. 

I don't know man, we just found it stuck in this tire. 

It was shot into the tire like that? Duke ask. 

Joey nodded his head. 

Yeah, fucken weird, eh? 

Ryou looked around the empty parking lot nervously. 

You know.....whoever did this could still be out here. 

EEK! I'm not gonna stay out here to find out! Joey squealed as he jumped into the van and 

locked the doors. 

Ryou's right. We all better get into the vehicles, just in case. Marik nodded. 

Kaiba closed his cellphone. 

Triple A on their way to change the tire. Not a word of this to Mokuba, got it? he said sharply 

as he followed them onto the bus. 

Caroline. I need to talk to you. Kaiba hissed as he walked on. 

Caroline got off of Marik's lap and looked at him curiously. 

We'll talk in back. He stated sharply. 

Caroline shrugged and followed him. 

Caroline, as head of security, I expect you to make sure everybody associated with this tour is 

safe and sound. 

Caroline nodded her head, 

Kaiba crossed his arms and looked down at her sternly. 

Which includes my little brother Mokuba. The flat tire on the van was no accident, some sick 

person shot it with an arrow from a cross bow. There was a picture of my brother attached to it. 

Now I'm going to warn you right now, anything happens to Mokuba and I'm holding you 

personally responsible. 

Caroline's jaw dropped. 

Excuse me? They shot a picture of your brother through the tire! Hoooooly shit..... 

Kaiba clenched his fists, 

Yes, that's right. Now don't you dare let him out of your sights. 

Caroline nodded her head. 

I won't. Do you think it's the same person that left that guitar cord tied in a noose? 

Kaiba shrugged, 

It's very possible. Don't tell Mokuba what happened though, I don't want him freaking out. 

Caroline agreed with him, 

Right, but you do realize you're life might be at stake here too 

I realize that, but I can hold my own. Mokuba is just a kid though, and too much has happened 

to him already in his life. 

Caroline nodded. 

Kaiba began to walk out, but before he left, he turned and gave Caroline a cold glare 

And you and your boyfriends better not have anything to do with this, I can make your lives hell 

if I find out your connected at all. 

Caroline grit her teeth and clenched her fists. 

I already fucking told you Kaiba, we wouldn't do something like this! Damn it! You asshole! 

Why can't you just cut us a break! 

I never trusted Marik, and I never especially cared for Malik either. Both of them have caused a 

lot of trouble in the past. I don't know you well, but you're in cahoots with them, so I don't 

know how much I trust you 

Caroline took a deep breath, 

Get the fuck out out of my face. She turned her head away from him and crossed her arms. 

I'll make sure Mokubas safe, but I hope whoever it is fucking slaps you silly. 

Kaiba glared at her and walked out. Caroline followed him and found her seat on Marik's lap 

again. Kaiba was really starting to get on her nerves. 

After about an hour, the tire was changed and they were ready to head out to their next 

gig. The headed out once again, an aura of disquietude looming over them all. 

The next show went on without a hitch. No strange creepy things went on, and Caroline 

kept Mokuba by her side the entire time. Tany made sure the band was taken care of, making sure 

all their needs were met. (like fulfilling their request to have a big bowl of only green, blue, and 

red M&M's in their dressing room after the show!) Nothing out of the ordinary happened, infact 

the next 3 nights all went smoothly. They had the next night off, so Kaiba checked them all into a 

posh hotel suite. After a 5 night run of shows, they all needed a break. Kaiba wouldn't let 

Mokuba leave, so to be nice, Tany and Ryou stayed at the hotel with him. 

Joey, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Yugi and Yami went to a local night club. 

Marik wanted to take Caroline out for a nice romantic dinner. They got dressed up and were just 

about to leave when Malik and Odeon stopped them at the door. 

Where are you two going? Malik ask. 

We're going out for dinner, we'll be back in 2 hours or so Marik answered him. 

Malik raised his eyebrows 

he glared as he crossed his arms. 

Uh-yeah....what's wrong? 

Malik grabbed Marik by his arm and yanked him into the bathroom and closed the door. 

You ain't going anywhere with her..... he hissed. 

Marik was visibly shocked at his darks' outburst. 

W-What's wrong Malik? he stammered. 

Malik growled under his breath. 

She's mine he snapped. 

Marik didn't know how to react. 

but....we're....Malik.....what's gotten into you? You're acting like...like.... 

Malik threw Marik against the wall hard. 

You can go out tonight, just keep your hands off her 

Marik picked himself up and stared at his dark with disbelief. He back up, nodding as he did. 

C'mon. let's go he said to Caroline nervously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh my my my......Malik's flippin' out, why did I do that??? LOL 

Maybe it's male-PMS???(is there such a thing??) 

Sorry this chappie was so short. I got distracted by my stupid webpage. I re-did the whole thing and it's still stupid. I don't care, nobody goes there anyway.lol 

That Kaiba is sure a prick, if I was Caroline (hahahaha, oh thats funny) I'd *grin* TWIST HIS NOSE!!!!! 

So who do you think is leaving these morbid messages to the Kaiba brothers??? Somebody from their past? Or is it somebody in or associated with the band??? 

****gotta love that nose twisting! 


	19. Dancing on Glass

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Warning: Violence, swearing 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ryou laughed as he spun the spinner. Right hand blue he announced after it had 

stopped. 

Tany touched the colored circle with ease, but Mokuba fell flat on his face. He got up laughing. 

This is so fun you guys, thanks for staying here with me. 

Ryou handed Mokuba the spinner and smiled. 

Nothing like spending your night off playing Twister 

What time is it anyway? Tany ask. 

Ryou looked down at his watch 

12:15, why? 

Tany shrugged her shoulders 

I was just curious 

Mokuba jumped up as his brother Seto entered the room. 

Hey Seto, will you play at least one round of Twister with me? Pleeeeeease? 

Kaiba smiled slightly down at his brother. He cupped Mokuba's cheek gently in his hand. 

Mokuba.....don't you think I'm a little old for Twister? 

Mokuba shook his head. 

No! You're not old! Pleeeeeeease big brother? I loooooove you! 

Seto looked at Ryou and Tany apprehensively. They both were grinning from ear to ear. 

Uh....I suppose. Only one game though. I have alot of work to do 

YAY! Seto's playing! Ryou, can you be the spinner again? Please? 

Ryou smiled 

Yes, I don't mind. 

Odeon and Malik sat a few feet away from the Twister game watching television. Odeon 

was very quiet, and Malik had the look of death on his face. He heard Ryou say it was 12:15. 

Marik is going to pay dearly for being late. Those two left over 4 hours ago. he growled. 

Odeon didn't want to piss Malik off, he knew all too well how he liked sending people to the 

Shadow Realm. He just nodded quietly and continued watching television. 

Left foot green Ryou announced. 

Tany, Mokuba, and Kaiba all attempted to reach for one of the green circles. Kaiba had no trouble 

reaching the circle. He was blessed with the height gene, unlike his little brother. Tany made the stretch 

too, but once again, Mokuba fell over, taking Tany and his brother down in the process. Kaiba 

landed right on top of Tany, causing her to blush. 

he said as he pulled himself up to his knees. 

It's part of the game Tany chuckled. 

Mokuba jumped up onto his feet, 

Seto, will you pleeeeeese play again? 

Mokuba, I don't really have ti- 

Mokuba threw his arms around his brother before he could finish his sentence. 

he ask very sweetly. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes 

I suppose 

Quite some time later, Marik and Caroline came bursting through the door. 

Hurry! Lock that fucking thing! Caroline yelled as she shoved a small pistol into her jacket 

pocket. 

I am, I am! Marik panted. 

Malik quickly stood up and stared at both of them wickedly. 

Where in fuck have you been he hissed. 

Marik and Caroline froze in their tracks when they met his doomgaze. 

Kaiba got up off the floor and got between them. 

What's going on? 

Marik shot a nervous glance at Malik, than looked back at Kaiba. 

Somebody was after us. We've been running around this city for over 3 hours trying to get away 

from them 

Kaiba was visibly distraught. 

Did you see them? 

Caroline nodded her head 

Yeah, the person was wearing all black.....they were kinda tall, and very skinny. I was gonna put 

a bullet in their ass, but Marik wouldn't let me! 

Ryou walked over and joined them, 

Did you happen to notice anything besides what they were wearing and their weight? 

Marik closed his eyes. 

Yes....their eyes.........they were filled with anger.....very angry brown eyes. 

Ryou turned away and sat down, 

//Bakura? Could it be?// he thought to himself. 

Kaiba grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket. 

This has gone far enough. I'm going to have to get the authors involved. If there's some nutcase 

following us around, I have no other choice. 

Marik and Caroline hung up their jackets and sat at the table. Malik walked over to them, still 

looking very pissed. He grabbed Marik's arm and jerked him up off the chair. 

Come with me he growled as he pulled him into one of the back rooms. 

Caroline stayed seated.....she looked a bit scared. 

Kaiba finished making his call and joined. her. 

An officer will be here in a few minutes. They want to ask you and Marik a few questions. 

Caroline stared down at her patent leather boots and sighed. 

she said somberly. 

The sound of yelling came from the room Malik had pulled Marik into. Than came loud thuds. 

Caroline closed here eyes. 

I wish Yami would get back. 

Within minutes after she'd spoken to the police, her wish came true. Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Tea all staggered into the 

room drunkenly. Yami followed close behind cradling little passed out Yugi in his arms. 

Hey gang, why's everybody lookin' so depressed? Joey ask as he got himself a drink of water. 

Marik and Caroline were followed tonight by some wacko. Tany explained. 

Joey turned to look at Caroline. She was still sitting at the table staring down at her boots. 

Say what? Duke mused as he opened a beer. 

Before he could answer, Malik stormed out of the back room. He walked into the bathroom and 

locked himself inside. 

Sheesh, what's up his ass? Tristan ask. 

Caroline got up and walked quickly to the room Marik was still in and closed the door. 

Yami laid Yugi on the couch and looked at Kaiba. 

Something is definitely wrong here. What's going on Kaiba. 

Kaiba went on to explain everything that had just occurred. Yami lowered his eyes. 

Excuse me for a minute. I'm going to go talk to Marik and Caroline. 

He kissed his little passed out drunk Yugi lightly on the forehead before going to the back room. 

He opened the door only a crack and peeked inside. 

Marik was sitting on the bed looking down at his shoes and Caroline was next to him with her arms draped 

around his shoulders. 

May I come in? Yami ask in a low voice. 

Caroline looked up and nodded. 

Yes, please do. 

Yami entered and closed the door quietly behind him. He kneeled down infront of Marik and 

Caroline. 

What happened here 

As Marik looked up, Yami could see his face was swelling rapidly. His left eye was watering, and 

it was a dark shade of purple underneath. A trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. 

Marik said in almost a whisper. 

Yami's eyes filled with anger. 

Malik did this to you? Why? 

Caroline bit her bottom lip. 

It's all my fault. I wanted to go out with Marik tonight because I hadn't had much time with him 

lately. Malik got really jealous for some reason and totally lost it. We promised him we'd be back 

soon, but than we ended up getting followed all around the city by some psycho. We got back late 

and Malik went off the deep end......What's going on Yami? Please tell me....Why is Malik acting 

so weird? 

Her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. She clung onto Marik tightly. 

Yami reached out and took her hand. 

Caroline.....this isn't your fault. This might be hard for you to understand, but I'll do my best to explain it. 

Remember at the diner a few weeks ago when Malik mentioned he was Marik's bad side? 

Caroline nodded her head. 

Yami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

This is how it is; Malik is still Marik's bad side. Just like Bakura and Ryou. Even though Malik 

and Bakura care deeply for their lights, they can't control the demons inside of them. What's 

going on here is just the inevitable. 

Caroline swallowed back her tears, 

So why aren't you evil and nasty Yami? 

I've always wanted what's best for Yugi. Ever since I first laid eyes on him. He and I help each 

other. When I'm feeling down, he brings me up, and vice versa. I could never hurt him, he means 

too much to me. 

Marik lifted his head slowly 

Are you saying Malik hates me? he sobbed. 

Yami shook his head 

No, I don't think so. I feel deep in my heart though that if you can hang in there, Malik will come 

to terms with his physical and spiritual separation from you. 

This just sucks. Caroline pouted. 

Marik cracked a slight grin at her child-like response. 

Yes, it does 

So what do we do now? Caroline ask Yami. 

Just hang in there. I'll try to talk to Malik, but I doubt it will help. This is something only he can 

solve. 

Marik slowly got to his feet and reached for Caroline's hand. 

Let's go watch some tv. Sitting in here sulking isn't much fun 

Malik better behave. Caroline sniffled. 

Yami reached out and gave Caroline a hug 

He locked himself in the bathroom, I wouldn't worry about it. 

The three of them walked out of the room and joined everybody else infront of the television. 

Mokuba had fallen asleep on Kaiba's lap. Tany and Ryou were cuddled up together next to them. 

Joey was on the other couch where Yami had laid Yugi. Duke, Tristan, Odeon, and Tea had all 

since gone to bed. Malik opened the bathroom door just a crack. 

Marik? Caroline? Come here 

Marik and Caroline exchanged nervous glances as they honored his request and stepped into the 

bathroom with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

YAY! I finished another chappie! Go figure, Bakura and Malik are having mid-afterlife crisis's. LOL. 

I love these guys....Im going to be so sad when this story is over with. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. 

In the next chapter there's going to be a little surprise for Ryou fans. He's going to be very happy:-) 

****Ryou**** What is my surprise? 

****Authoress**** Riiight, like I'm going to let the cat out of the bag!!!! 

****Ryou**** Please? 

****Authoress**** Nope, not saying, I'm just promising you happiness!!!! 

****Ryou**** Uh....thanks, I guess......Hey, look, there's more people leaving reviews! 

****Authoress**** I see that! Cool, eh? 

****Ryou**** Yes! I love them! Thank you reviewers! Tell the bitchy authoress to give me my surprise! 

*authoress tackles Ryou and covers his mouth* 

****Authoress**** Shush your mouth Ryou! You're going to ruin all my fun! 


	20. Helter Skelter

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: yuuck, this again????grr.....I dont own JACK SHIT. 

Warning: Violence and bad, naughty, sassy language 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

//Ryou// a raspy voice called out. 

//huh? what's going on?// Ryou thought to himself. 

//Hey dumbass! It's me, Bakura!// 

Ryou's eyes shot open. He looked around the room. The television was still on and Kaiba was 

still up plunking on his laptop. 

Kaiba....what time is it? 

Kaiba said as he focused on the computer screen. 

Oh....Thank you Ryou replied as he noticed almost everybody else had since went to bed. 

Tany had fallen asleep on his lap. He didn't want to wake her, so he closed his eyes and tried 

falling back to sleep. 

//Ryou? Can we talk?// Bakura's voice echoed through his head. 

//Bakura?// Ryou answered back. He thought he was imagining things. 

//Yes, it's me. I'm downstairs in the lobby. 

//ok, be right there// Ryou responded without hesitation. 

He gently slipped out from under Tany and got to his feet. 

I'll be right back he said to Kaiba as he made his was to the door. 

Ryou could hear the Ishtars and Caroline were still in the bathroom arguing, and it didn't sound 

very good. 

He made his way down to the lobby, and sure enough, Bakura was standing infront of the un-lit 

fireplace. 

Ryou exclaimed as he ran to his dark. 

Bakura held his arms out and took his light into a warm embrace. 

Bakura.....where have you been? I missed you so much! Ryou said as he snuggled close to his 

dark. 

Bakura put his hands on Ryou's shoulders and held him out at arms length. He reached up and 

gently wiped a tear off Ryou's cheek. 

Ryou.......I-I......missed you too...... 

Ryou wrapped his arms around his dark and whimpered. 

I'm sorry I was such an asshole. 

Bakura smiled and shook his head 

Me too Ryou. I'm so glad to be back. Kansas was a nightmare, you won't believe what I've been 

though. 

Ryou looked up into his darks eyes and smiled. Bakura had opened their mind link again! 

They sat down in the empty lobby and shared the details that went on during their time apart 

through their link. 

Once they were done, Ryou's tears were washed away by laughter. 

You really tried milking a cow? 

Bakura rolled his eyes. 

Don't remind me.......the fucking creature was possessed. I almost sent her to the Shadow Realm, but 

Tilly walked in before I could. 

Tilly was Hank the farmers wife? 

Bakura nodded. 

Yes. She made really good pies. They were very nice people. They fed me, gave me a place to 

sleep, and paid me for helping out with chores. I almost feel bad for robbing them blind. 

Ryou rolled his eyes and grinned 

That's my Bakura 

Bakura looked over his shoulder out the window. 

The sun is coming up...... 

Ryou looked back and nodded 

Yes....I should get back upstairs. Tany is going to start wondering where I wandered off to if she 

wakes up. 

Bakura nervously gnawed his finger nails 

How is Tany? Is she upset with me? 

Ryou shook his head 

Not to my knowledge. She misses you bunches though. 

Bakura smiled at the thought of Tany missing him. 

Ryou asked timidly 

Bakura replied. 

Can we go up to the room? I'm starting to fall asleep 

Bakura nodded his head. 

Yes, that sounds good. 

Ryou and Bakura walked back to the hotel room and snuck in quietly. Almost everybody was 

sleeping, except for Caroline and the Ishtars. They had taken their fight out of the bathroom and 

into a bedroom. 

What's going on with them? Bakura ask Ryou. 

Long story, can I tell you in the morning? 

Bakura chuckled lightly 

he paused and looked over on the couch. 

Is that Tany? 

Ryou nodded. 

Bakura walked over quietly and cradled her in his arms. She reached around his shoulders in her 

sleep and cuddled up to his chest. 

she whispered as Bakura followed Ryou to a bedroom with her in his arms. 

Ryou grinned sheepishly at Bakura. 

What the hell have you two been doing that you didn't tell me? Bakura laughed in a hushed 

voice as he laid Tany in bed. Ryou stripped down to his boxers and slipped in bed next to her. 

Bakura did the same, except he wasn't as graceful as Ryou. He accidentally woke Tany up. 

she groaned as she rubbed her eyes. 

he replied. 

Tany than realized Ryou wasn't the only one in bed next to her. She turned her head and saw 

Bakura. 

Oh my god! Bakura! she squealed as she threw her arms around him. 

Just than they heard a door slam across the hall. 

FUCK THIS! Caroline yelled loudly. 

Tany screwed up her face and looked at Ryou. 

They're still fighting? 

Ryou nodded. 

Tany got out of bed and sighed. 

I'd better go talk to Caroline..... 

With that, Tany got up and walked out of the room. She stopped Caroline just as short of the door. 

Hey, stop. Where are you going? she ask. 

Caroline wiped a tear off her face and scowled. 

I'm going for a walk. I'm so pissed off at Marik and Malik right now. They're both fucking cracked. 

Malik is way too possessive, and Marik is completely wussing out. 

Tany grabbed her jacket and smiled. 

I'll go with you, okay? Wait a second while I tell Ryou and Bakura 

Caroline looked at her curiously 

Tany smiled brightly 

Yeah, I woke up and he was just there! 

Well tell him hi from me Caroline nodded. 

Minutes later Tany returned. 

Okay, I'm ready. 

The two girls walked out of the room and headed for the elevator. As they rounded a corner, two 

thugs dressed in black snatched them and pulled them into a dark closet. Their abductors covered 

their mouths to muffle their screams. Before they could react, they felt a needle jab into their arm, 

than............total darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two chapters in one day! Whoo Hoo! a double shot! This one is short, but even little things 

count, right? Hey look! Bakuras back!!!!!! YAY! Im doing my happy dance now;-) 

Too bad he didn't share all the details about his stay on Hank and Tilly's farm in Kansas....Im 

picturing him wearing denim overalls, no shirt, and kicking back on a bail of hay. Seriously, 

I think we got Playgirl material here;-) 

I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffie, but it's 11pm and Im dying to read somebody elses fic before 

I go to bed.( Its critical for my sanity that I find out who my handsome devil called, hehehe) 

Okay peeps, have fun reviewing! 

Merry Christmas! 


	21. Look what the Cat Dragged in

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer; I dont own anything you've heard of. 

Warning: Swearing 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

I wonder what's taking Tany so long Ryou said nervously as he cuddled closer to Bakura. 

Bakura reached out and turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand by the bed. He looked 

down at Ryou and smiled. 

You know how women are, talk talk talk. When I was in Kansas I had to listen to hours of 

Tilly's ramblings. I do not know how her husband could live with her for so long. I certainly 

would have sent her to the- 

Ryou smiled as he closed his eyes 

Shadow Realm he finished for his dark. 

Bakura chuckled lightly as he ran his fingers through Ryou's baby soft hair. 

Exactly.........Now don't worry about Tany, I'm sure she's fine, get some sleep 

Ryou fell asleep very quickly, but Bakura was still wide awake. He might have fooled Ryou into 

thinking Tany was alright, but he was getting worried deep down. She had left over an hour ago. 

There was a very light tapping on the bedroom door that drew Bakura's attention. 

he said softly. 

Malik and Marik walked in, both with panic in their eyes. Panic turned into disbelief when their 

eyes fell upon Bakura. 

Well well, look what the cat dragged in Malik smirked. 

Bakura raised his eyebrows and grinned. 

Is there something the two of you wanted? 

Malik nodded his head 

Yes, there is. We're worried about Caroline. She took off over an hour ago and hasn't come 

back. 

Bakura nodded his head 

Yes, I know. Tany went with her. 

All the talking woke Ryou, he sat up and blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust. He saw 

Marik and Malik standing at the foot of the bed. 

What the hell do you two idiots want he growled sleepily. 

Bakura chuckled at his lights sarcasm. He loved it when Ryou copped an attitude. 

We were hoping you'd help us go look for Caroline 

Ryou covered his head with his pillow and grunted 

No, go find her yourself. I'm sleeping. 

Bakura slipped out from under the warm covers and picked up his jeans off the floor. 

I'll help you look Bakura nodded as he got dressed. Malik and Marik thanked him and took off 

quickly. Hours passed and there was still no sign of the girls. Bakura, Marik and Malik met back 

in the hotel lobby. 

It's not my fault you stupid jackass! You're the one who started all this! Malik screamed at 

Marik, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Fuck you! It's your Ra-damned fault! If you were so fucking possessive none 

of this would have happened! Marik screamed back. 

Bakura got in the middle of them and calmly held up his hands. 

Stop it the two of you. Bickering isn't helping any. We need to talk to Kaiba, he'll know what to 

do. 

Bakura walked to the front desk and gave the woman a sexy smile. 

Hey sweetheart, can you do me a little favor? Can you call up to room 445D and get Seto Kaiba 

on for me? 

The woman did exactly what he ask with out any questions ask. 

//Hey Kaiba, it's Bakura. There's problem down here in the lobby, mind coming down here? 

//Bakura? You're back?// Kaiba replied. 

//Yes, please bring Ryou down with you. It's urgent.// 

Bakura handed the phone back to the desk attendant and told her to hang it up. 

Oh yes, by the way, did you happen notice anything strange around 5 O'clock this morning? 

Bakura mentioned. 

The woman pursed her lips together thoughtfully. 

Uh....hmmm......Well, sorta......a woman ask me if she and her companions could rent a room for 

only half price if they only used it for a couple hours, but thats not very uncommon really, it 

happens alot. 

Bakura nodded his head. 

Were her companion 2 girls? 

The woman shrugged 

I never saw them. The woman paid for the room and I haven't seen her since. 

Okay, thank you Bakura walked back over to the Ishtars. 

They were sitting with their backs turned from each other and their arms crossed. 

Can the two of you please stop this? We need to work together right now if we are going to find 

the girls. 

*Caroline's POV* 

What the fuck? Where am I? Oooooh my aching head! I think I'm in a car or something. 

Somebody is talking, but I can't make out their words. They sound like that wah wah lady on 

Charlie Brown cartoons. 

I feel so light headed. Something isn't right here. I have to open my eyes.....have to......they feel 

so heavy though. 

I open my eyes just a bit. Everything is blurry......Someone is next to me....their head is on my 

shoulder. Is that Tany? Oh fuck......I don't feel so well.......I think I'm gonna puke. I better turn 

around. 

Well that feels better. My vision is clearing just a bit now. Tany is passed out next to me. Oh 

wow, she looks like shit. Fuck, I wonder how I look! Where are we? Some sort of van it looks 

like. I shake Tany, but she's completely out. Damn it. Hey, whose driving this thing? 

I try moving, but my body feels like Jello. This isn't right, something suspicious is going on here. 

Oh no, the lady sees me. She getting something out of her purse. What's she doing? She leaning 

over the seat. 

OWE! The bitch just stabbed me in the leg with a needle! I hate needles! I'm gonna kick her ass! 

Oh oh....this ain't good.....drowsy......so drow............. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tany's POV 

Hmm? What? Mom? Is that you? Wait a minute, I'm in a vehicle. Ryou? Bakura? Where am I? 

Who's next to me? 

I look to see where I am, opening my eyes very slowly. Holy shit, the light is bright! 

Caroline? What's wrong with her? She looks like shit! Something must be wrong, that girl never 

looks this bad. I never seen her without lipstick on. She's missing an earring......that's not like her 

at all. 

Who else is here? There's one....two......three people. Where are they taking us? Hey, the van is 

stopping. What's going on here? I better close my eyes and fake this. I hear the van door slide 

open. Somebody is picking me up. They're carrying me somewhere.......I'm going to take a quick 

peek. Hey! We're in the middle of nowhere! There's a barn up ahead. Oh oh.....the woman sees 

I'm awake.....she's reaching into her purse..... 

OUCH! That cunt just stabbed me in the ass with a needle! 

I try to yell. 

That didn't come out right, what the hell? I can't talk right! Hey.....what's happening? Everything 

is going dark......Ryou! Help! 

Marik's POV 

I can't believe this is happening. We've been searching for hours now. Bakura and Malik took off 

following a lead. Kaiba put the tour on hold once again so we could look for Caroline and Tany. 

Ryou is besides himself right now. He hasn't stopped crying since he learned the girls were 

missing. He's so distraught he hasn't said a word since we started searching. I'm fresh out of 

ideas where to look. I don't know what to do. If Malik hadn't started shit, none of this would be 

happening. I'm so pissed at him. If something bad happened to Caroline, I'll never speak to him 

again! 

Malik's POV 

I'm glad Bakura is driving this car. I don't think I could drive at this point. Caroline is missing, 

and they say it looks like an abduction. Bakura convinced the lady at the desk to let us look in the 

room the strange lady rented, and we found one of Caroline's earrings. I knew it was hers because 

I gave it to her. She liked my earrings so much I couldn't help but let her wear them. She was so 

thrilled. I miss her smile......her laugh.....If only Marik would have just let me have her all to 

myself. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Nobody has ever understood me, but she 

seems to. I come off as a bad ass, but Im actually a nice guy deep down. We have to find her, I 

can't even fathom my actions if I find something tragic has happened to her. 

Hey Bakura, hand me those Sweet-Tarts I say, pointing to a tube of candy on his side of the 

dash board. 

Bakura's POV 

There Malik goes with the candy again. I swear if that guy is a candy-holic. I noticed he only gets 

really bad candy cravings when he's stressed. Damn, he reminds me of a woman! I look over at 

him and grin. He's too involved in his candy to even notice Im looking at him. I hope Tany is 

alright. We found Caroline's earring laying on the floor in one of the rooms back at the hotel, so 

we know something isn't good. I also found a book of used matches that say Macy's Bar and 

Grill. We're on our way there now to see if we can come up with anything. Kaiba's got the 

police out looking too.....hopefully we're find our girls soon. I really like Tany, I feel so horrible 

for just leaving like I did. I had to though, I needed time to sort though things. I've been very 

confused over my relationship with Ryou ever since Yami cast that separation spell. Old 

hate-filled feelings were getting the best of me. The time I spent on that Kansas farm opened my 

eyes though. Hank and Tilly fought so much, but they always made up. It was obvious they loved 

each other. Well, I see the bar just ahead. I hope we find something here. 

Caroline's POV 

Water.....need water......my lips are so dry. Where am I now? What the fuck? I'm on laying on 

hay! It smells like cow shit in here! Oh no, that nasty lady is coming at me with that needle again! 

SCHTOP! Wah-nee WAH! I yell before she can stab me with that cock sucking thing again. 

The blond is saying something....I think she wants water The woman yells to one of the guys. 

What's wrong with my speech? I sound like an idiot! Wait a minute, TANY. Is she here too? I 

vaguely remember seeing her. Oh yes, shes here on the stinky hay with me. Gross, I hate barn 

smell. 

Here's some water, now shut your fucking trap bitch The woman sneers at me, holding a cup of 

water to my lips. 

I drink it down as fast as I can, my face is so numb. I can barely swallow because I cant feel my 

body. It's like I'm in a dream. 

I say, asking for more. The woman glares and pulls out the needle again. 

No. You've had enough. She hisses as she stabs me with the needle again 

I say, just before blacking out again. 

Malik's POV 

Looks like we're heading back to Domino. The bartender remembered seeing 3 people, a woman 

2 men. They weren't locals, and they weren't very talkative. They said they were in a hurry and 

needed to use the bathroom. He'd overheard them talking about some blue farm on the outskirts 

of Domino, so thats where we're heading. It's a good 12 hour drive from here yet, so I bought 

the guy out of candy bars and picked up a twelver of beer. I'll need it if I'm going to have to sit in 

this car that long. I can tell Bakura is going on pure adrenaline right now. His eyes are focused 

on the road ahead. Hey, I just remembered something. I snitched a pinch out of Marik's weed 

stash before we left. I think it's time to get high! 

Tany's POV 

Oh god, I'm gonna be sick. My guts are rolling.......oh no here it comes........oh good, theres a 

duffle bag next to me. 

Much better.....I hope these assholes like the little present I left them in their bag. Fuckers......I 

wish I knew why they're doing this. I can see Caroline passed out cold next to me. We're in some 

kind of barn. It smells horrible, or wait, maybe that the scent of puke. 

*grin* 

Oh damn it. Here comes that evil needle lady again. Fucking bitch. Shes got that needle again 

too..... 

Shit, here it comes. Someone please!...........help! 

Bakura's POV 

Well, we've been on the road for almost 12 hours now. I'm glad I don't need sleep like my light 

does, I never would have been able to make this trip otherwise. 

Malik is staring out the window. He's been getting stoned the entire drive. I would have joined 

him, but Im too worked up. Tany is missing and I have to find her. I can see a blue barn in the 

middle of a field. It's worth checking out, blue barns are not very common. The one I was at was 

red. So were all the other barns I saw in Kansas. I tell Malik to follow me as we get out of the car 

and leave it parked behind a row of trees. We walk about 50 yards when we come across a rusty 

old van. That's odd. I have a feeling we're close. It's getting dark, I can see a dim light coming 

from the barn. There better not be any cows in it. I hate cows. They all should be banished to the 

Shadow Realm. 

Voices. 

I hear voices inside. Malik looks at me apprehensively. 

Follow me I whisper to him as we walk around the barn to a small side door. 

Malik peeks through a space between the barn boards and looks back at me with wide, excited 

eyes. 

The girls are in there! he grins. 

Great, we found them. How do we get them out now? Oh fuck it, I'll just kick the door down. 

I muster up all my strength and proceed to kick the door down. The 3 individuals jump as we 

walk in. 

Malik doesn't waste anytime. He pulls out his Millennium rod and sends them to the Shadow Realm. 

Why'd he do that now? I wanted to kick some ass! Oh well, we have to see how the girls are. 

They're laying motionless on some hay. Damn, the smell of this place is bringing back bad 

memories. 

Let's get them in the car I say to Malik. 

We carry the girls, who are still incoherent, but alive, to the car and call Kaiba. 

Malik lays Caroline in the backseat and scoots in next to her. He rests her head on his lap and 

strokes her hair. He looks scared. 

I lay Tany in the front seat next to me. Why won't she wake up? 

After an hour of driving back, Caroline starts coming to. 

no....no no....... she repeats over and over. 

Malik says quietly. 

Caroline opens her eyes and screams. Damn! I think I'm deaf! I look over at Tany. She is still out 

cold. 

Settle baby, settle! Malik says firmly as he restrains her wrists. 

I hear Caroline whimper like a baby. I look back in my rearview mirror and see her curling up into 

a ball on the opposite side of the seat of Malik. He looks mortified. 

Bakura, what's wrong with her? What do I do? 

How the hell do I know? I'm not an expert on this type of thing. 

Try to talk to her I say, looking back at the road. 

Caroline, it's me, Malik.......what's wrong? 

Mawi? Hoo yuu? she squeaks. 

Huh? I don't understand Malik says back. 

nee-do? yu hov NEE-DO? 

Malik lets out a groan 

Are you speaking Russian or something, honey? 

Caroline's POV 

Russian? What's that? Who is this blond guy? Why is his hair sticking up? He scares me a little, 

but he seems familiar. 

What's going on? My mind is so foggy. All I remember is a needle...... 

Who's that driving? He must be some old hippie, he's got long white hair. 

The blond guy reaches out to touch me, but I pull away. 

NA NEEDO! OWEY! 

I cant get my mouth to work. Fuck. 

He says something I don't understand, and looks at me like he's scared. 

Yuu Wussian? I ask. Maybe I don't understand him because he's foreign. He sure looks strange 

enough to be a foreigner. 

He says something again, I can only make out a few words. 

It sounded like 

You're talking like a martian 

What's a martian? Maybe I'm Russian, and he's a martian trying to communicate with me. 

I say coyly. Maybe if I try making peace with him he won't take me to his planet. 

He smiles at me. 

he replies. 

Oh good, he's not going to hurt me. He reaches out for my hand again. I take hold of it. His 

hands are warm. He gently pulls me into his arms. 

Marik will be so happy he says. 

Mu-wik? hoo dat? I say back. 

Somebody who loves you as much as I do 

Oh no, my head feels weird. Everything is getting dark. 

Normal POV 

We found the girls! Bakura announced as he pulled up to the hotel. Marik and Ryou ran to the 

car as Bakura parked it. 

Ryou ran around and opened the passenger door. 

Are they okay? he asked nervously, noticing their spacey appearance. 

Tany looked up at Ryou quizzically 

I'm here to help you he assured her. 

Marik flung open the back door and saw his dark holding Caroline close to him 

Malik, what's wrong with her? 

Malik sighed. 

We don't know. We found them like this. We think they were drugged. 

Caroline looked up at Marik and snuggled closer to Malik. 

No needo! she squeaked. 

Malik scooped her up and carried her out of the car 

No more needles honey, I promise 

Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba 

and Odeon all rushed out to the car. 

Are they okay? Kaiba ask seriously. 

Bakura shook his head 

No, they were drugged or something.....I think they need a doctor. 

Kaiba nodded as he called an ambulance. Within minutes the girls were rushed away to 

the hospital. Everybody else followed and waited nervously in the waiting room to get word on 

their condition. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey everyone......I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. I had a hard time writing this today. I got word early this morning that my grandma passed away. Writing this helped me keep my mind off of it I guess. I haven't had time to re-read what I've typed up, but I'll go through it later to fix any screw ups. 

***Ryou*** Sorry about your grandmother 

***authoress*** Thank you. At least I had you guys to keep my mind off of it. 

***Marik*** Is there anything we can do to make you feel better? 

***authoress thinks*** Actually......there is....... 

***Bakura*** What is it? 

***Authoress*** Hugs? 

***Malik*** Of course. Hugs it is. Have a Twix bar too.........Hey people, mind helping us cheer up our authoress? Please leave some reviews so she doesn't take her aggressions out on us? 

((((Love you forever Grama Sweety-Pie!!!! I'm gonna miss you soooo much!))))) 


	22. Criminally Insane

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything that hold a copyright. But I can use copyrighted stuff in fics, thanks to my first ammendment right!!!!!! 

Warning: swearing 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tany is recalling more and more by the minute. She seems to have all of her long-term memory 

in tact, it's only her short- term that's shaky. I feel she'll make a full recovery within a week. 

Bakura and Ryou both let out relieved sighed simultaneously. 

And Caroline? Malik ask nervously. 

The doctor lowered his head and sighed. 

She isn't recovering as fast. Her memories are very limited. Her blood work shows that she was 

given a higher dose of the drug used to keep the girls sedated. 

What? Why would they have done that? Marik ask angrily. 

The doctor tapped his pen on his desk and made a face. 

She has had a very high tolerance for everything we've given her. We're under the suspicion that 

her abductors were forced to give her more of the drug because she wasn't knocked out as easily 

as Tany was. 

Malik raised his eyebrows inquisitively, 

Why is that? 

The doctor shrugged his shoulders 

It's mostly because of genetics, but one's own personal habits can play a factor too. 

Malik nodded his head. 

And a gen-e-tic is.....what? Is that some kind of parasite that lives in a persons' 

body? 

The doctor sat back in his seat and grinned. 

Genetics is the study of the chemical make up of the human race. Diversity's in our chemical 

make up dictate- 

Malik abruptly interrupted the doctor 

None of this makes sense to me.....just answer me this; can we take the girls home today. 

The doctor chuckled and nodded his head 

Yes, they can. But keep in mind you'll need to be patient with them. They may not act like they 

used to. 

We understand Ryou nodded eagerly. 

Alright than, I'll get the girls release papers ready 

Can we go in by them? Marik ask. 

I don't see why not, go right ahead. 

Ryou and Bakura hurried to Tany's room, while Marik and Malik rushed to Caroline's. 

You think she'll remember us? Malik ask Marik as they reached her door. 

I can't say he replied as he opened the door. 

Bakura! Ryou! Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you two! Are they really letting me go 

today? Tany squealed between hugs. 

Ryou nodded his head 

M'hm, isn't that great? 

Tany smiled brightly. 

Good, because if I HATE this place! 

Bakura and Ryou chuckled. Tany reached out and took both their hands and looked at Bakura. 

Sorry to screw up you homecoming......I'm so glad you came back 

You didn't screw up anything. I'm just glad you're okay...both of you. he smiled at Ryou. 

Ryou smiled back at him, his smile turned into a playful grin. 

Bakura, tell Tany one of your Kansas farm stories 

He turned to Tany and chuckled. 

The one about him and the little black sheep is priceless. 

Tany looked at Bakura curiously. 

Bakura nudged Ryou in the ribs with his elbow. 

Uh...No. I don't think that's a good idea RYOU. 

Ryou nodded his head. 

Uh....YES, Bakura. 

Bakura rolled his eyes and reluctantly told him story. 

Okay, there was this little black sheep, I think it had a crush on me...... 

Marik stood at the side of Caroline's bed and bit his lip, 

You really can't remember me? 

Caroline hugged her knees to her chest and shook her head. 

No clue. I don't understand how come I somewhat remember him (referring to Malik), and not 

you. 

Malik grinned , 

So what do you remember about me? 

A small smile crept across Caroline's face, 

I remember I'm Russian and you're a martian from Mars. she made a face and looked at Malik 

quizzically, 

Hey, we talk the same now....... 

Malik burst out laughing, 

NO honey, your not Russian, and even though I'm not totally human, Im definitely not a 

martian 

She looked up at Marik blankly, 

What happened to me? Why can't I remember you? 

Marik looked down at her downheartedly, 

I don't know, I wish I did. All I can tell you is I was your boyfriend. 

Caroline turned to Malik, 

Wait a minute, if HE'S my boyfriend, who are you? And why do you two look so.....alike? 

Malik grinned as he reached up and stroked her hair, 

It's hard to explain, we'll fill you in on it once you're memories start returning. Until that time 

comes though, just remember, Marik and I BOTH are yours. 

Caroline smiled and draped her arms around both their shoulders 

Cool, I can live with that. You're both HOT! 

Suddenly, they her a light rapping on the door. 

Who are you and what do you want Caroline said rather sharply. 

It's us, can we come in? a male voice responded. 

That sounded like Ryou, let them in. Malik nodded. 

Come on in Marik yelled. 

Ryou and Bakura stepped in the room. Malik got up and stepped aside with Bakura. 

She doesn't remember Marik, but she remembers me. 

Ryou stood next to her bed and smiled at her. 

Remember me? he ask. 

Caroline stared at him for a minute than shrugged, 

Pizza guy? she chuckled. 

Ryou shook his head and smiled, 

At least you're in good spirits. 

Bakura and Malik walked back over to the bed and smiled. 

Caroline pointed at Bakura with her eyes wide, 

Holy shit! I remember you! You're the old hippie! 

Old -hippie? What's a Bakura ask nervously. 

Hippie is the nickname given to a generation of young people back in the late 1960's who 

believed in spreading love and peace. 

Bakura made a face and held his hands up infront of himself, 

Definitely not me he laughed. 

Okay, so don't look very loving, but you have to admit, you'd look great in Tie Dye Ryou 

laughed. 

I'll keep that in mind Bakura groaned 

So are you ready to go? The doctor smiled as he walked into the room. 

Caroline nodded eagerly 

Yes, very. Can I go now? 

he nodded. 

Whoo Hoo! Party time! Caroline exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. 

Later that night, Kaiba offered to take everybody out for dinner at a posh local fine-dining 

establishment. He had a surprise for them, but he wasn't going to spill his big surprise until dinner. 

They all got dressed up and rode to the restaurant in limos' Kaiba rented, with the exception of 

Mokuba and Kaiba himself. They left earlier than everybody else. 

OOh! This is so cool! Tea squealed as they stepped out of the limo infront of the restaurant. 

I don't understand why Kiaba is making such a fuss Duke mused as he got out. 

Holy shit! Why are all these people here? Malik ask as he followed Duke out. 

Camera's started flashing all around them, and reporters held out microphones as they followed a 

man dressed in a formal suit into the restaurant. 

They were shown into a backroom with 2 long tables, set with everything. 

Please have a seat. the formally dressed host said as he left the room. 

Everybody found a seat and started asking questions. 

What do you think this is all about? Joey ask as he snitched a breadstick. 

Kaiba sure went to alot of trouble to set this all up, it's gotta be either REALLY good, or 

REALLY bad Tristan mused as he munched on some cheese. 

Ryou glanced at Bakura and grinned. 

Don't you dare Ryou chuckled, noticing Bakura was eyeing up the gold salt and pepper 

shakers. 

Bakura made a face and held his hands up infront of his quizzically. 

Ryou rolled his eyes, 

You think I haven't noticed how my luggage has slowly become cluttered with salt and pepper 

shakers from every place we've eaten at? 

Bakura grinned evilly and slipped his hands in his lap. 

We'll never run out again! he laughed quietly. 

Hey, I think I hear someone coming Tea whispered loudly. 

A bunch of people they didn't recognize walked in and sat at the other table, followed by Mokuba 

and Kaiba. 

I bet you're wondering why you all are here Kaiba said without emotion. 

Everybody nodded. All eyes were on Kaiba. Bakura took advantage of the moment and reached 

out for the pepper shaker. As his fingers wrapped around it, a hand came out of nowhere and 

slapped him lightly. His eyes followed from the hand, up the arm and right to Ryou's playful glare. 

Bakura pulled his hand away and grinned. 

//Pay attention// Ryou said through their mind link. 

Bakura shrugged and pretended to pay attention to Kaiba. Those salt and pepper shakers were 

going home with him no matter what. 

You're song, Trial by Nightmare, has went to #1 on the music charts this week. Not only that, 

the album has reached gold status. Congratulations. 

Kaiba announced. 

Nobody could believe it. 

For real? Yugi smiled brightly. 

Kaiba nodded. 

Yes Yugi, for real. 

Duke exclaimed. 

Wow, great job guys! Joey nodded. 

What does all this mean? Malik ask. 

It means you guys have hit the bigtime. Another tour is already in the works for next summer. 

Duke exclaimed, I'll drink to that! 

They all partied like rockstars for the rest of the night, celebrating their success. They arrived 

back at the hotel in the wee hours of the next morning. A couple of them had tipped a few too 

many glasses of champagne, and started getting a little squirrelly. 

Hey, who stole my wallet? BAKURA! Where are you! Duke slurred drunkenly. 

He spotted Bakura trying to sneak away and tackled him infront of the hotel. They started 

wrestling around in the grass, and making alot of noise. 

Hey! You dumbasses are gonna get us in trouble! Malik laughed. 

Come on, let's go inside. Tany pleaded. 

Bakura looked out from under Duke, who had him pinned to the ground and was patting him 

down looking for a wallet, with an evil grin on his face. 

HELP! RAPE! RYOU!!!!! he screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Just give him his wallet Bakura. Ryou sighed. 

I said do not have his Ra-damned wallet! Bakura yelled even louder. 

Caroline walked out from behind Malik with a blank look on her face and over by Bakura and 

Duke. She nonchalantly tossed the wallet down next to them. 

Is that what you're looking for in Bakura's pants? 

With one hand still around Bakura's throat, Duke picked up the wallet on the ground next to him 

and looked it over. Confused, he looked up at her questioningly. 

How'd you get my wallet? 

Caroline shrugged as she walked back over to Malik and started leading him inside, leaving 

everyone bewildered. Marik quickly followed them in. 

Ryou helped Bakura to his feet and looked around. 

What was that about? 

Duke shrugged, 

That was just plain weird. 

Bakura kicked Duke in the ass and pouted, 

Are you blind fools? She fucking took your wallet! 

Duke rolled his eyes, 

Caroline? Nah, she probably found it. I don't see her as the THIEF type. Duke looked directly 

at Bakura. 

Bakura lunged forward at Duke, but was held back by Ryou. 

No more fighting Kura. Duke's sorry for accusing you, now come on. 

Bakura grunted as Ryou lead him inside. He gracefully extended his middle finger at 

Duke out of Ryou sight. 

Marik caught up to Malik and Caroline outside of their hotel room. 

Hey, slow down, what's going on here? 

What do you mean? Malik replied as he unlocked the door. 

Marik looked down at Caroline curiously 

Did you take his wallet? 

Malik pulled her inside, than yanked Marik in. 

I tell you later He snapped at his light in a hushed voice. Marik nodded solemnly. Malik turned 

away and walked over to Caroline. She didn't say anything, and she looked as though she was a 

million miles away. 

Marik? I forgot my toothbrush on the bus, can you go downstairs and buy me one? 

Marik shot his dark and odd look, but did as he was ask to. Malik pulled out his Millennium Rod 

from his belt loop and began shining it, grinning at Caroline as he did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I actually got this chapter finished! I've had a hard time getting anything typed up thanks to Christmas and stupid football. 

So did you all get good presents for Christmas? I was happy this year.....my hubby bought me Korn's new CD (IT KICKS ASS!!!!!!!) a really pretty wall clock with a bunch of jewels on it ( matches a picture in my bathroom) a bunch of packs of Yu-Gi-Oh cards, and a new toilet seat (there's a long story behind the toilet seat!!!!) He got me something else too, but it slips my mind.....oops. My mom got me a really cool book about analyzing personalities (something I do too much of already), and my sister got me a complete set of of cake decorating tools. (Birthdays will never be the same!) My brother got my husband and I $20 worth of McDonalds gift certificates, which was funny. It was funny because he's a manager at a rival fast food chain. Such a rebel.....LOL. My dad bought the hubby and I a really nice assortment of little cheesecakes. They are soooooooo yummmmmy! Dad's gift rules! (All hail cheescake!) I got a big ass crock pot from one of my aunts at the big family gathering. i have one already, but that's okay. The one I have is my moms old one that I stole from her a few years ago. I guess I should give it back.......but no. I'm greedy. I want two!! *evil laugh* I got a few more things, but I don't have time to type them up. I have to go to Milwaukee today for my grandma's funeral. I'm suppose to read some peom with my sister and cousin. I hope I don't break down bawling. I'm bringing 3 focal points to focus on while I'm reading; my favorite red M&M's plushie and this cute little Marik Ishtar figurine, and my Change of Heart card. If 3 focal points don't keep my mind off of my bothersome human emotions, I'm bum-fucking screwed. LOL. 

Whoa......that's a long ass authors note! Don't you just LOVE an authoress who yaps too much??? *hehe* 

Please Review!!!!!!! 


	23. When Love and Hate Collide

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with a copyright or trademark. 

warning: lots of swearing and hardcore partying! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The tour bus pulled out early the next morning. Aside from a couple hangovers, everybody was in 

good spirits. They were looking forward to the show that night, and reveling in their newfound 

success. Ryou, Bakura and Tany were paging through a copy of Metal Masters Magazine to pass 

time on the long bus ride. 

Hey everybody, come look at this! Ryou said excitedly. 

Duke, Yugi, Yami, Marik, and Malik gathered around and looked at the page Ryou was pointing 

to. 

Can you believe this? We're nominated for 3 Music Awards! 

Cool! Which ones? Duke asked curiously. 

Bakura snatched the magazine up and began reading, 

Best new artist of the year......... 

Tany pulled the magazine out of his hands and grinned, 

And Marik, you're going to love this! You're nominated for best new vocalist! 

Let me see that Marik smiled as he took the magazine. 

Holy Ra, We're nominated for favorite album of the year too? Wow.....I'm speechless 

Hey Kaiba! Do you know anything about this? Tany yelled up to Kaiba, who was driving the 

bus and talking to Mokuba. 

Who do you think left that magazine laying there? Mokuba laughed. 

This is unbelievable! Yugi exclaimed. 

It's awesome! Duke nodded. 

Break out the beer! Marik said eagerly, This calls for a celebration 

Duke reached into a small dorm sized refrigerator and started handing out beers. 

Could life get any better? No Anubis to worry about, no kidnappers, and record sales are 

through the roof! 

Tany smiled brightly and handed Duke the magazine. 

Look at this Duke 

His eye lit up like Christmas lights after scanning the page with his eyes. 

KICK ASS! They're plugging DungeonDice Monsters! I love free advertisement 

I hope this good luck streak keeps up Yami said solemnly. 

Me too Yami Yugi smiled as he sipped his beer. 

After drinking a bit too much, the gang started getting goofy. Duke kept touching Yugi's 

hair. 

How do you keep it so stiff and pointy? he mused 

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, 

Hairspray and super mega monster hold gel.......best stuff on the market 

Duke nodded, 

Okay, so why is it three colors? 

Yami stepped in and grinned. 

Well, you see, when Yugi was young, he wanted to be in a punk band SO bad that he dyed some 

of his hair red. People picked on him, so we tried dying it black. He screwed up and it ended up 

three different colors 

Duke nodded again, 

So why is your hair the same? 

Yami grinned, 

I liked how Yugi's looked 

Wow, that's deep man Duke chuckled. 

CHUG CHUG CHUG! Malik chanted as his light was shot-gunning cans of beer. 

Marik let out a loud burp as he chucked his 7th can into the garbage. 

Beat that big shot! Marik laughed as he handed Bakura a can. 

With ease Bakura chuckled evilly. 

He stabbed the beer can with a screwdriver and popped it open. Within seconds the entire 

contents of the can was in his stomach. 

Bakura looked at Marik, 

Bakura quickly shot gunned 8 beers, breaking Marik's record. 

My turn Marik snickered as he stabbed a beer can. 

10 beers later Marik sat up proudly and took Caroline's hand. 

I think I've shown these boys who the real man is, now I'm going to show you what else I 

know. 

Malik, wait, what are you doing? Marik ask quickly. 

A smug look crossed over Malik's face 

What do you think he said stiffly. 

But Malik, I thought...... 

Malik cut Marik off, 

Stop thinking. It won't do you any good my light 

Malik yanked Caroline up by her arm and pulled her back to the bunks. 

She didn't say one word and obediently followed Malik. 

What's wrong with those two? Bakura ask quietly. 

I'm not quite sure Marik replied suspiciously. 

Hey guys! Look at Ryou!!! Tany giggled. 

Marik and Bakura turned their heads and burst out laughing. Ryou had his jeans around his ankles 

and was sticking his ass out the bus window at cars passing by. 

Oh Ra...he's drunk. Bakura chuckled. 

Looks like fun to me Marik laughed as he stood up, opened his window and undid his fly. 

~~~~~~~ 

I'm sorry officer. I promise this will not happen again Kaiba glared directly at Marik and Ryou. 

I'm going to let you all off with a warning this time, but don't let this happen again. The officer 

said sternly as he handed Kaiba a pink warning slip. 

Good Day now The cop said as he walked to his car and drove off. 

Kaiba was not very happy. He stood infront of Marik and Ryou with his hands on his hips. 

What do the two of you have to say for yourselves? 

Marik and Ryou couldn't suppress their laughter any longer. With the police officer out of sight, 

they fell to their knees laughing. 

Did you see those old ladies in that Ford? I'm sure they pissed themselves! 

Marik nodded 

Yeah, I saw them, how about that busload of church kids? Did you see their faces! Priceless! 

Ryou's eyes had tears in them from laughing so hard, 

I swear I saw one of those kids flip us off, little fuckhead! 

Kaiba rolled his eyes, 

Excuse you, but there's still 200 hundred miles between us and the next show. Can the both of 

you please get back on the bus now? And please keep your asses IN the bus from now on 

Yes Kaiba Marik and Ryou chimed sarcastically in unison. 

They pulled into next city by early afternoon. Ryou and Marik had to carry Bakura off the 

bus and help him into the hotel. He was still drunk from putting down a few too many beers. Tea, 

Duke, Joey, Tristan thought Tany deserved a little fun, so they stole her away from Ryou and 

Bakura. They weren't sure where they were going to take her, but they promised her a really 

great time. She insisted Mokuba come with her for some unknown reason. Kaiba didn't mind, he 

needed some quiet time to work. 

Yami and Yugi stayed with Ryou, while Marik took off to look for Malik and Caroline. He 

brought Odeon along to help him. 

Odeon? You've known me my whole life......can you tell me something.....honestly? Marik ask 

as they walked down the sidewalk. 

Yes Master Marik, I'll always be honest with you. 

Marik kicked a little rock in their pathway and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

Have you noticed something different about my dark? 

Odeon stopped and thought. 

Well master, I can't say I've noticed anything. But I don't see the two of you enough to know. 

You realize this is the first we've actually said more than 5 words to each other since this tour 

began 

Marik nodded, 

Yes, I realize that. 

Odeon continued walking, 

Master? May I ask why you ask me that question? 

Marik nodded 

Well Odeon, for starters, he blocked our mind link. I don't know why either. I'm afraid he's 

being pulled back into his evil ways. 

Odeon shrugged, 

I don't know master, but it's possible. 

Marik was feeling torn apart. Malik was not only blocking him out, he was also stopping him 

from being with Caroline. This wasn't the first time his dark had taken somebody he cared for 

away from him. Malik had taken his father away many years prior. Even though Marik hated his 

father, Malik had no right to do what he'd done. Even though Malik had done very cruel things in 

the past, Marik was able to look past them and forgive him. He knew Malik was born from his 

own anger, so if he was going to try to get through to him, he'd have to search his own soul to 

find the source of Malik's recent strange behavior. 

Marik kicked another small stone down the sidewalk and growled. 

I need to get through to Marik. I need to make him see he needs me as much as I need him. 

Tea, Duke, Joey, Tristan, Tany and Mokuba stumbled upon an arcade on their quest for 

fun. All of them were packed around a pinball game, coaching Joey as he neared getting the 

highest score. 

C'mon man! Only 4000 more points! Tristan cheered. 

Yay Joey!!!! Tea squealed. 

Shit dude, I never knew you were so good at pinball Duke said as he looked on in awe. 

Joey wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying. He was so engrossed in his game, he 

was oblivious to everything. Tany was impressed with Joey's pin ball prowess, but found it rather 

boring just standing around watching him. She strolled over to a glass display case and looked 

over some of the prizes that could be purchased with tickets won from the games. 

See sumthin' ya like? a man ask her from behind the display case. 

Tany shrugged, 

Yeah, but I couldn't win that many tickets if I had a million dollars. she replied, pointing to a cd 

player with a tag that read on it. 

The man just laughed. Tany rolled her eyes and re-joined Joey and company around the pinball 

game 

Check it out Tany, Joey just beat the high score! Duke pointed out. 

she sighed monotonely. Duke looked at her curiously, 

Something wrong? he ask. 

Tany shrugged, 

Nah, not really. Just wondering how Bakura is feeling. 

Duke put his hand on her shoulder and laughed 

Well, my guess is he has a screaming headache and can't keep anything down. He drank enough 

to kill a horse! 

Tany nodded her head. A little grin apread across her face 

Yeah, that's true. 

Duke put his arm around her and lead her over to a game were you roll rubber balls up a track 

and try to get the in the hole worth the most points. 

Here, let's try this one. If you score high than me, I'll buy the next game. 

Tany nodded as she popped a token into the slot. 

You're on 

Ryou whispered lightly. 

Oooooooooh, my aching head! Bakura groaned loudly. 

Ryou handed him a couple os Excedrine and a glass of water. 

Here, take these. They should get rid of your headache 

Bakura sat up and took the pills with the water and swallowed. 

Don't let me drink that much ever again he groaned as he laid back down 

A big grin spread across Ryou's face. 

Whatever. I honestly don't think I can stop you if you decide you're going to try to out-drink an 

Ishtar. 

Bakura closed his eyes. 

Fucken Malik......where did that son of a bitch learn to put away the beers like he does? 

Ryou chuckled lightly, 

One name comes to mind, MARIK. I've seen him drink 3 bottles of vodka and still walk a 

straight line 

Bakura made a low growly noise in the back of his throat. 

he said quietly. 

Ryou responded. 

Thank you for staying with me today. After the way I've treated you in the past, I don't deserve 

this. You've always been there for me, even after I beat the living fuck out of you, left you for 

dead, or just completely ignored you. 

Ryou took Bakura's hand and squeezed it lightly. 

Don't worry about Kura.....I know we've had it rough in the past, but there's no way to change 

it. You're part of me now as much as I'm part of you. I'm just happy you're back. When you 

were gone and blocked our mind link, I felt like everything was spinning out of control. I'm sorry 

I snapped at you right before you left 

Bakura sighed, 

I'm sorry I left like I did. Everything was just so complex. I can understand why you went off on 

me though. I took you for granted. I never stopped to consider what I was doing might actually 

hurt you. I know I can't change who I am; I'll always be your darker self. I can't change my 

sardonic ways. But for you Ryou, I'll always try. If you ever see me losing control again, please 

kick my ass. You're my ..... 

Best friend? Ryou finished for him. 

Bakura smiled slightly, 

Yes Ryou. My best friend. We truly were destined for each other. You have brought out a side 

of me that has been suppressed for thousands of years. 

Ryou grinned 

And you helped bring out a side of me I was always scared to let out. When I first met you, I 

was a pussy. I let everybody tell me what to do, and I'd allow myself to be hurt by others. Even 

though we got off to a rough start, I think I finally understand why we were meant to be 

together. 

Ryou gently squeezed Bakura's hand. 

Don't take this wrong Bakura.......I love you 

Bakura laughed very faintly 

Are you saying you want to fuck me? he joked. 

Ryou playfully smacked Bakura on the arm 

NO! Asshole! You know what I mean! 

Bakura grinned as he nodded his head, 

I know Ryou, I just like to fuck with your head. I love you too, like a brother. 

Like a brother Ryou repeated adamantly as Bakura started dozing off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

YAY! I finished another chapter! It's been quite a struggle writing for me lately, but now that all the icky death crap is passed, I can feel my creative side returning. I'll post the next chapter next year, okay? *giggle* 

Happy New Year Folks! I appriciate your reviews SO much! 


	24. SO WHAT!

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted or trademarked. 

Warning: HELLA-LOTTA SWEARING!!!! (Thanks Bakura!!!!!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh my god! Thank you so much guys! Tany exclaimed as she admired her new cd 

player. 

I saw you eyeing it up......glad you like it Duke smiled warmly. 

Tany reached out and hugged him with her free arm. Than she gave Joey, Mokuba and Tristan a 

hug too. 

You guys are the best 

We better get back, my brother said we have to be at the club by 6. Mokuba said while looking 

at his Rolex. 

We got some time yet Mokuba....let's stop and get something to eat before we go back. Duke 

retorted. 

Yeah, that sounds good, I'm starving Joey said enthusiastically. 

I think I saw a McDonalds a block away from the club Tea pointed out. 

Sounds great, let's rock Duke exclaimed. 

They left the arcade and walked down to McDonalds. Inside, they were surprised to stumble 

across Malik and Caroline. 

Hey you two, what's up? Tea smiled as she approached the booth they were sitting at. 

Marik said sharply with a mouthful of Big Mac. After taking a bite of it, he spit it out 

and threw the burger down on the table. 

Oh....okay.......see ya! Tea said quickly, noticing Malik's obvious attitude issue. 

Caroline got up from the table, with Malik's burger in hand, and butted infront of a couple of old 

ladies standing in line and slammed her fists down on the counter, along with the burger. 

Are you uneducated dimwits fucking deaf or just plain fucking stupid? Malik specified NO 

onions, and guess what? THERE ARE FUCKING ONIONS on this! What the fuck does a person 

have to do in this town to get something done right! 

The young man at the counter quickly called back to the kitchen and had a new Big Mac with no 

onions made up. 

Tany watched Caroline walk back to the table and hand Malik the new burger. 

What the fuck is wrong with her? She isn't acting right. she whispered to Joey. 

Joey looked over at Malik and Caroline, than back at Tany. He shrugged his shoulders, 

I don't know Tany, but I think you're right.....she was always a little firecracker, but now shes 

just plain rude. Whateva' the case, I'm NOT goin ova' to talk to them 

Me either.... Tany shuddered. 

Yami? You seen Malik? Marik ask as he walked into the hotel suite. Yami, Yugi, and 

Ryou were lounging around casually infront of the television. 

No Marik, I haven't. Why do you ask? 

Odeon and I were looking all over for him and Caroline since we got here.They went MIA right 

after we pulled into town. 

Yami lowered his eyes 

Hmmm....that isn't good at all 

No shit Sherlock.........It pisses me off Marik retorted. 

I'm sure they'll be back before the show. Yugi smiled. 

Marik made a sour face, 

If he keeps this up I'm going to kick his ass. 

Bakura walked slowly out of the bedroom and joined them. 

Who are you going to beat up? he asked as he lit up a cigarette. 

Marik let out a low growl, 

My dark.....Malik. He's been such an ass lately. 

Bakura took a long satisfying drag of his cigarette and grinned, 

I'll do it 

Ryou smacked Bakura on the arm, 

No you won't! 

Bakura made a face, 

Okay, but after Marik kicks his ass, I get what's left, okay? 

Ryou rolled his eyes, 

Bakura chuckled, 

I like a good fight, I can't help it. 

As they were sitting around, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Mokuba, and Tany walked in the door. 

Hey Bakura.....feeling better? Tany said as she sat next to Ryou. 

A bit.....nice Cd Player 

Tany grinned, 

The gang won it for me at the arcade Tany paused and made a face, You guys aren't going to 

believe who we ran into at McDonalds 

Ronald McDonald? Yugi snickered. 

No, not Ronald McDonald. Malik and Caroline. 

Marik perked up, 

Oh yeah? What were they doing? 

They were being very rude in my opinion Duke mused as he took a cigarette out of Bakura's 

pack on the coffee table. 

Marik listened closely as Tany explained what had happened. His face grew dark with anger as 

she finished speaking. He got up without saying a word and stormed out the door, slamming it 

behind him. 

Oh oh......He's pissed. Ryou shuddered. 

Well, we better get to the club. We gotta set up for the show tonight. Joey said as he headed for 

the door. 

Upon their arrival at the club, they were met by Kaiba. 

It's about time you got here. Kaiba growled as he looked at them all, noticing Marik wasn't 

with them. 

Where the fuck is Ishtar he demanded. 

Uh....he's.....uh...they're.....uhhhh....buying cigarettes... Joey replied nervously. 

Before Kaiba could say another word, Tany, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Odeon rushed off to set up 

for the show. Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Duke and Yugi decided to help them out for once. 

Tristan and Odeon worked on setting up the sound system, while Joey and Tea set up the lighting. 

Ryou and Bakura were having fun on stage goofing around. 

Bakura grabbed one of the microphones that was on, and began singing into it. 

_Well I fucked the queen, I fucked Bach...I even sucked an old mans cock SO WHAT! SO_

_WHAT!........And I fucked a sheep, I fucked a goat, I rammed my cock right down his throat, SO_

_WHAT! SO WHAT! SO WHAT, SO WHAT, you boring little fuck!_

Ryou fell onto his hands and knees laughing. 

Oh my god Bakura! Where did you learn THAT! he laughed hysterically. 

Bakura handed Ryou the microphone and grinned, 

Why? You like it? 

Ryou wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. 

Fuck Bakura, I'm speechless! 

Duke jumped up on stage laughing, 

Alright! Old school Metallica! Hand me the mic, man! 

Ryou obliged Duke's request and handed him the microphone. 

Duke started belting out bits and pieces of For Whom the Bell Tolls , while Ryou and Bakura 

stood back. Ryou noticed Tany watching them from side stage and decided to pull her into the 

action. He motioned for her to come over, which she did. 

Why don't you go grab the mic from Duke and give us a show? 

Tany hesitated, 

But Ryou.......I can't sing for shit 

Who cares, you heard Bakura! I know you can sound better than him. 

Tany grinned as she recalled Bakura's version of Metallica's So What. 

Good point Ryou, Okay, I'll do it. But you owe me 

Ryou wagged his eyebrows 

he grinned. 

Tany gave him a quick wink than snatched the microphone from Duke. 

She cleared her throat and looked directly at Ryou 

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_Try to set the night on fire_

Just as she finished the chorus to Light my Fire, Mokuba came bursting through the front doors. 

Hey everyone! There's a HUGE fight outside! Marik and Malik and tearing each other up! 


	25. Round N' Round

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own copyrighted or trademarked shit. 

Warning: swearing, violence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Almost everybody rushed out behind Mokuba to catch a glimpse of the Ishtar battle royale 

outside. Mokuba lead them all to the alley behind the club. There was no mistaking where the 

fight was happening, Marik and Malik could be heard screaming obscenities for quite some 

distance. 

YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SHITHEAD! I'm going to shove that rod right of your conniving ass! 

Make my day weakling! Just go ahead and try! Malik yelled back. 

Bakura was only a step behind Mokuba. He never could resist a good brawl. 

Yes! Hit him! Harder! he shouted out. 

Malik and Marik were moving so fast, it was impossible to tell who was getting the best of who. 

Both were throwing hard punches, and using whatever means they could to subdue the other. 

Marik managed to get a good grip around Malik's shoulders, and he slammed him into a nearby 

dumpster. Malik was winded, but it didn't stop him. He grabbed Marik by his hair and punched 

him as hard as he could right in the face. Marik was stunned, but he was able to shake it off. 

Tany knew she should stop the fight, but there was no way she could. She was only a little over 

100 pounds, and she didn't exactly propose much of a threat to either Ishtar. She turned to Ryou 

with an unnerving look in her eyes. 

What do we do? I don't think any of us can take either one of them! 

Ryou shrugged calmly, 

Don't worry yourself sweetheart, guys do this sort of thing all the time. Interfering with a guys' 

fight, is almost as bad as interfering with a duel. You just don't do it. Bad things happen to 

anyone who does usually. 

Bakura had found himself a front row seat on a garbage can, and was cheering loudly for nobody 

in particular. He just wanted to be the first to kick the loser. 

Fists were flying wildly, and blood was gushing from Marik's nose. Malik was just a bit stronger 

than his light, he managed to get Marik in a headlock, squeezing his throat until he was near 

passing out. Once he was sure Marik wasn't much of a threat any more, he threw him violently 

against the dumpster. Marik fell to the ground holding his throat and gasping for air. 

Malik stalked over to his light and gave him one last good swift kick in the stomach. 

You never should have messed with me he hissed as he reached into his beltloop. Marik looked 

up at his darker half, his face was bruised and bloody, but he still wasn't ready to give in. 

You have no right to treat me so bad Malik. I've done nothing wrong. Why are you doing this! 

he choked. 

Malik grinned evilly, 

I'm doing it because I can. If you weren't such a Ra-damned pussy, maybe I'd consider treating 

you differently. The world is better off without you. 

Malik pulled out his Millennium rod and began laughing evilly. 

Marik, I think it's time for you to visit the Shadow Realm again. And this time you WON'T be 

leaving! 

Malik held the rod out and it began to glow. 

no......please ...........Malik....... Marik pleaded. 

A purple mist swirled around the alley, scaring everybody to the point where they took a few 

steps back. 

Even Bakura got off his garbage can and stood back by Ryou. 

What's happening? Tany whispered. 

Bakura knew exactly what was going on. He bravely stepped forward. 

This isn't good, he's summoning his shadow powers. I have to stop this 

Bakura was just about to stop Malik, when somebody else stepped in. 

NO! Malik! STOP! PLEASE! Caroline screamed as she threw herself at Marik, shoving him out 

of the way of Malik's shadow powers. 

Where the fuck did she come from? Bakura gaped as he stepped back again. 

Before Malik could react, the dark mists of the shadows encompassed Caroline, and pulled her 

into the Shadow Realm. 

Everybody just froze in place, completely shocked at what had just happened. 

Malik was even stunned over what he'd just done. He dropped the Millennium Rod and fell to his 

knees. 

Marik very slowly pulled himself to his feet. While Malik was staring blankly at the spot where 

Caroline once was, Marik took his chances and lunged forward. He grabbed the Millennium rod 

off the ground before Malik could get his hands on it again. 

Malik didn't budge, he just stared forward with a look of sheer horror. 

Marik shoved the rod in his own belt loop and got to his feet. He grabbed Malik by his shoulders 

and shook him violently. 

Ra-fucking-almighty Malik! What the fuck did you do that for! You sent our girlfriend to the 

fucking Shadow Realm! Are you stupid as fuck!?! he screamed in Malik's face as tears rolled 

down his cheeks. 

Malik opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was too stunned at what just occurred to even 

speak. 

Bakura approached them both slowly. 

You realize this is not good, don't you Malik Bakura stated matter-of-factly. 

Malik shook his head. 

I-I.......I didn't mean for that to happen.....fuck.....what have I done? 

Everybody who had been watching the fight gathered around Malik, Marik and Bakura. 

I think we better go back inside and find Yami. Bakura suggested. 

Malik nodded 

Yes, we should. he turned to Marik with tears welling up in his eyes, Marik, I'm sorry 

Marik swallowed the lump in the back of his throat and glared at his darker half. 

I'll forgive you if we can get Caroline back 

Malik took and deep breath and nodded 

I understand. I'm such a dumbass. I never should have tried to keep her from you. I never 

thought it would come to this. 

Malik bit his lip and looked straight into his light's teary lavender eyes. 

I've been selfish Marik, I'm sorry. It's just that Caroline was the only person that ever seemed to 

understand me. Nobody ever gave me a chance like she did, and look what I did! I sent the only 

person who ever actually care to the shadows. To make things worse, I was controlling her mind 

since we got out of the hospital. Even under my mind control, she cared about you so much that 

she was able to break free. 

Marik shook his head. 

Malik, what you did was stupid. Controlling her mind was even stupider. I learned a long time 

ago that you might be able to control a person's mind, but their heart can't be controlled. 

Malik nodded, 

I know that now. And I promise I'll do everything in my power to get OUR girlfriend back. I 

also promise I'll never turn on you again Marik......my light. 

Marik smiled. 

And I promise I'll have Bakura kick your ass if you ever get stupid again. 

Bakura smiled mischievously, 

I'll be more than happy to do the honors, Ishtar 

Malik put his hand on his lights shoulder and nodded. 

Let's go find Yami. 

Marik put his arm around Malik as they began walking back into the club. 

Yes, let's do that. 

Kaiba is not going to be happy about this Tany groaned to Ryou as they went inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yami stood up so fast, the amplifier he had been seated on fell over. 

You sent Caroline to the Shadow Realm? What the hell were you thinking Ishtar! 

Malik bit his lip nervously, 

I.....uh.....didn't exactly send her there purposely, Yami. 

Yami rolled his eyes as he stood the amp back up and sat on it. 

Well you've certainly fucked up this time. The longer she's there, the harder it will be to find her 

and bring her back. We can't exactly give her a call and tell her to wait for us infront of the 7-11. 

Besides that, our lights have a show to do tonight. If we go to the Shadow Realm and something 

were to happen to us, you know as well as I do that our lights would pay the ultimate price. The 

Shadow Realm is very dangerous 

You think I don't know that Yami! Damn it! I'll go by myself, fuck it! I'm the one that got 

myself into this, I'll be the one to fix it. Malik shouted. 

What you're considering is very perilous, I wouldn't advise you go about this on your own. 

Yami said sternly. 

Well I can't just sit around doing nothing. Marik growled. 

Yami nodded his head, 

I understand how you feel, but you know how going alone into the Shadow Realm is even more 

dangerous than stuffing your dick into an automatic meat grinder. We can go try to find her after 

the show, okay? I don't want you going alone. 

Malik grit his teeth and punched the wall. 

Damn it! I can't wait Yami! I have to get her back, I owe it to Marik! 

Malik, listen to me......don't you also owe Marik his safety? If you go alone, there's a big 

possibility that you will never return, taking Marik with you. Please Malik, wait until after the 

show. I'll talk to Bakura and see if he'll come with us. With three of us searching, I can almost 

promise you we'll be able to bring Caroline back. 

Malik took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly. 

Fine. After the show. 

Malik! Hey, I was looking for you! I need to ask you something! Marik shouted from across the 

room. He made his way quickly over to Malik and Yami. Yugi was not far behind him, carrying 

his guitar. 

Malik.....would you do a song with me tonight? 

Malik screwed up his face 

What? Why? 

Marik grabbed Maliks arm, 

Just come on, You'll do fine. 

Yugi smiled brightly at Yami as he sat next to him on the amplifier. 

Yami? Can you help out on guitars tonight? Ryou and Marik had this really cool idea for our last 

song, but we need our darks' to help us. 

Yami raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. 

I can try......I can't guarantee Ill be any good though Yugi. 

Awesome! I'll show you what you have to do. Yugi exclaimed as he handed Yami his guitar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay, Bakura, you think you can handle this? Ryou ask his dark nervously. 

No shit I can handle it. You act like I never played fucking drums before. Bakura scoffed. 

Ryou laughed sarcastically, 

Uh, Bakura? You haven't. I'm the drummer, your an evil tomb robbing spirit that lives in a 

fucking old piece of jewelry. 

Bakura rolled his eyes, 

Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll have you know I played drums back in Egypt. I was good too! 

Ryou smiled warmly at Bakura. 

I'm just giving you shit. I believe you. I just want this performance to go on without a hitch. 

Marik really feels that if he includes Malik in on our performances he'll realize how much we all 

appreciate him. 

Bakura pouted out his bottem lip playfully, 

What about me? Are you planning on showing me how much I'M appreciated? 

Ryou rolled his eyes, 

Yes, infact......I'll show you right now! 

Ryou lunged forward at Bakura and tackled him. They both started wrestling around like 12 year 

old boys and laughing all the while they did so. 

Malik followed Marik up onto the stage nervously. 

Do you really think I'll be able to do this? Malik ask nervously. 

Oh hell yes. All you need to remember is have fun. Sure everybody's going to be staring at you, 

but who cares! Suck it up! Show them what you're made of! 

Malik nodded his head. He paused at stared down at his shiney black boots. Marik? You know 

you don't have to do this. 

Marik just shrugged it off, 

Hey, it'll be fun. 

Malik couldn't believe how kind Marik was being after all he'd put him through. He just stared at 

his light in disbelief. 

Yo guys! Better get off the stage, doors open in 5 minutes! Joey shouted. 

The guys walked slowly off stage and headed for their dressing room. As they reached the door, 

they could hear Kaiba yelling from clear across the building. 

He did WHAT! Kaiba's voiced echoed through the building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh oh, I think Kaiba's mad......everybody better hit the deck, wouldn't you say? (grin) 

Sorry for posting this so late, I sorta didn't get alot of time to write much today. You see, there 

was this 6 hour ordeal with a clogged sink drain that needed tending to, and I kinda got caught up 

in the middle of it. To top it off I'm sick as a dog. 

Oh Yeah! Anybody catch my screw up on the last chapter?? I know 1 person did for sure.....I 

accidently combined ch.23 with ch.24 and posted it as one big happy chappy! Super-Ooopsy 

there! LOL! Thank you Tanya for pointing that out to me! I swear my Coke was spiked with 

something! (grin) 

***Marik runs through background with bottle of Jack Danials*** 

Marik: What? huh? Nobody spiked anything! Swear to Ra! 

*hides bottle behind back* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	26. Did My Time

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything thats trademarked or copyrighted. 

Warning: The usual swearing and some cute butts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Malik, Bakura, and Yami waited back in the dressing room patiently while the band played up on 

stage. After Malik and Bakura somehow talked Yami into smoking a joint with them, 

Bakura was amusing himself by throwing M&M's in Yami's hair. 

Would you knock that the fuck off? Yami snapped as an M&M got stuck in his ear. 

Bakura just snickered and continued his assault. 

Malik was pacing back and forth mumbling senseless shit Bakura mistook his rambling as an 

ancient Egyptian curse and started pelting him with M&M's too. 

Malik got a bit irritated, 

Knock that off shit licker, before I fucking shove that ring around your neck straight up your 

boney ass! 

Bakura made a face and turned around to look at his ass in the mirror. 

You really think it looks boney? I've always thought it was pretty sexy. 

Yami peeked over and looked over Bakura's ass. 

Looks good to me. I think mine's kind of flat. 

Bakura looked over at Yami's ass and grinned, 

You don't even HAVE an ass. 

Malik took a step back and stared at both of them nervously, 

You guys are fucked up he muttered, making sure his long black leather trench coat was 

covering his own ass. 

Suddenly, Ryou, Yugi, Duke and Marik came flying through the door. 

Did you see the crowd tonight! They loved us! Yugi said excitedly as he dashed for a quick 

change of clothes. 

I know! They packed the place tight! Duke replied as he slipped on a clean shirt. 

They had the security guards confused! Yugi laughed back. 

Marik zipped up a new pair of shiny red tight leather pants and red leather vest (which he left 

open) 

Ryou grabbed a handful of M&M's and stuffed them in his mouth, 

So ar-rue SHUUR rue got evrfing down now? 

Bakura stuffed a hand full of M&M's in his mouth and rolled his eyes. 

Rue shudn't tak wif-r mouf full 

Ryou chuckled back at him as he grabbed for more M&M's. 

Marik asked his dark cautiously. 

As ready as I'll ever be Malik mused as he doused his hair with hairspray. 

Ra-Damn! Don't light that cigarette Bakura! Ryou laughed as he swooshed the hairspray fumes 

out of his face. 

Bakura shrugged his shoulders and lit up anyway. 

Not like it'll kill _me_ he said snidely. 

Holy shit Bakura, you look HOT tonight! Tany exclaimed as she barged in the dressing room. 

I do, don't I? he said proudly as he admired himself in a mirror. 

Hey! check out my ass! Bakura said loudly. 

Looks boney to me she chuckled as she listened closer to her headset. 

Say that again Mokie? she spoke back. 

Okay guys......30 seconds until you go back on..... 

Everybody rushed side stage and waited for their cue. 

and 5...4.....3.......2............1.....your on again she counted down with her fingers. 

They took their marks.....Duke on the left of the stage, Ryou up on the drum riser, Yugi right 

stage and Marik dead center. Malik and Bakura slipped into their soul rooms as planned., while 

Yami stood just out of sight behind Yugi. When he saw Tany give the signal, he started playing 

what Yugi and him had went over earlier on the guitar. Everything was flowing perfectly. Joey 

was running the lighting perfectly. 

The plan was for Bakura, Yami and Malik to pop out during specific times in the song. The 

intention to freak the audience out, yet give their darks a chance to play in the spot light for once. 

The song Did my Time by Korn was the one Marik had chosen. It was alot heavier than the 

stuff they usually played, but it was more the style of music Marik listened to on his off time. The 

song went perfect, ending with Yami, Bakura and Malik grinning evilly in place of their lights, 

smack dab in the center of a spotlight. The crowd was absolutely wowwed by their encore. It was 

by far the best they ever performed. As the stage went completely dark, the darks separated from 

their lights and they all went running back to the dressing room. Before they could reach it 

though, they were stopped by Kaiba. 

Who's idea was this? Why wasn't I informed of the change in your set? 

Marik wasn't phased by Seto's sharp tone of voice. 

I made the change. We did it last minute. I think it went over great 

To everyone's relief, Seto nodded. 

I agree, I think you should incorporate Malik, Bakura and Yami more often. There's fans 

herding up like cattle out there just to meet all of you. 

Yugi said, with eyes wide. 

Seto nodded sharply, 

Yes. So I suggest you get showered and than get your asses back out here. 

Marik nodded as he walked passed Seto and went into the dressing room. Kaiba stepped 

aside when his cell phone started ringing and let the rest pass. Inside the dressing room, the mood 

changed quickly. From one of celebration, to one of nervousness. 

It's time Malik Yami said darkly to the spiky haired blonde. Malik turned to Bakura, who was 

wearing nothing but a pair of black leather pants, some spiky black boots, and had a freshly lit 

cigarette dangling from his lips. 

Ready Bakura? 

Bakura took a long drag of his cigarette and let it out slowly, blow a smoke ring for kicks. 

I suppose 

Marik looked at Malik with wide eyes. 

Good luck 

Malik took a deep breath and tried cracking a smile, 

Thank you. I will see you later 

Ryou threw an M&M at Bakura and grinned. 

Don't get lost now 

Bakura caught the M&M and tossed it up in the air, catching it in his mouth. 

I will he smirked. 

Yugi reached up and hugged Yami tightly. 

Please take care he whimpered. 

Yami returned the hug and nodded, 

I will. 

Malik, Bakura, and Yami quickly transferred themselves into the Shadow Realm in search of 

Caroline. 

Marik, Yugi, Duke, and Ryou met with their over excited fans. They welcomed the distraction 

from their current situation, and had alot of fun meeting a lot of fans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

AH! WOW! I really finished this! My computer was been evil tonight and I was scared I wouldn't get this typed before it blew up! I love you're reviews everyone, thank you so much for following Trial by Nightmare!!!! 

*hands out copy's of the Winger Dragon of Ra card to reviewers* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ryou: "Are you drunk?" 

Authoress: "On Nyquil, yes. I'm dying with this cold!" 

Bakura: "Did you say _Nyquil_? Got any left?" 

Ryou: "NOOOO! Don't let him get his hands on that stuff again!!!!" 

Bakura:"Awe! Come on! Hey people, tell Ryou to let me have some Nyquil! Please? *fakes a cough*" 

Malik: "And tell Bakura he's got a boney ass!" 

Bakura: "Hey now! I have a rather nice ass!" 


	27. Falling into Darkness

Trail by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, dammit anyway. 

Warning, Swearing, blood and guts, rape and yaoi......yeah, you read that right. Gotta looooove that Shadow Realm;-) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mai? Is that really you? Joey grinned with pleasure. 

In the flesh Joey Mai replied. She took a few steps closer to Joey and smiled. 

So are you gonna let me backstage or what? 

Joey nodded eagerly. 

Yeah, sure, right this way Joey looked back at Odeon, Hey man, I'm gonna take Mai to see 

the gang, can you take care of things up here? 

Odeon nodded his head. 

Joey linked his arm with Mai's and lead her past the long line of waiting fans, right to the band. 

Hey guys, look who I found 

Mai Valentine? How the hell have you been? Yugi exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and 

hugged her. 

I've been great. I just got back from Italy a few days ago. Mai replied. 

Italy? What were you doing in Italy? Joey ask curiously. 

I needed a break, that's all. I spent the last year there. 

Wow! that's so cool! Yugi exclaimed, while signing a Trial by Nightmare t-shirt for a lucky fan. 

Mai caught sight of Marik and made a sour face, 

What the hell is that skeevy dirtball doing here? 

He's our lead singer Yugi replied nonchalantly. 

Mai wrapped her arms around herself comfortingly and looked around, 

Is.....that _other _Marik here too? she ask nervously. 

Yugi shook his head, 

No, he's in the Shadow Realm with Bakura and Yami. He accidentally sent his and Marik's 

girlfriend there, and now they're trying to find her. 

Mai rolled her eyes, 

Go figure 

So Mai, tell me more about Italy, why'd you go there in the first place? Joey jumped in. 

Mai put her arm around Joey and smiled, 

Well Joey, it's a long story. Any chance you can slip out of here so we can go somewhere more 

*private* to talk? 

Joey said nervously as he looked at the long line of fans. He knew it was part of his job to 

oversee the band during their meet and greets. 

Yugi chuckled and grinned at Joey, 

Go ahead Joey. I think we can handle it. 

Thanks man Joey nodded. 

C'mon Joey, there's so much to say and so little time Mai winked as she pulled him away quickly. 

Yugi snickered and turned back to the fans. 

~* Please watch your step, we're now entering the Shadow Realm*~ 

Yami? Malik? Where'd you guys go? Bakura called out to the darkness. He heard no reply from 

either. 

Sons of bitches.....they fucken ditched me already. I don't know why I even agreed to coming 

here. Oh yeah, Caroline is here somewhere. Shit. I better start looking for her. He said to himself 

as he stepped through the darkness. He walked along calling out Caroline's name, hoping to hear 

a reply. He noticed somebody walking away in the distance, thinking the person may be able to 

help him, Bakura started running toward them. 

Hey, YOU, wait up! He called out. The person didn't stop walking though. Bakura started 

growing angry with whoever it was and ran faster. 

Hey shit head! I said wait the fuck-up! he spat as he grew closer. 

The person continued walking with their back turned. 

Bakura caught up with the person and grabbed them roughly by the shoulder. He turned the 

person around and couldn't believe his eyes. 

Holy gods of heaven and hell he said slowly as released the person and stepped away. 

What the hell? he said to himself as his eyes took in the familiar sight infront of him. The person 

he was chasing after was himself.......rather, the evilest part of himself he had been trying to 

repress for Ryou's sake. 

What? Are you surprised to see me? Bakura's shadow self laughed. 

Bakura shook his head, 

What do you want from me? 

His shadow self laughed evilly, 

Quite funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing. 

Bakura took a few steps back. 

I want nothing from you! he hissed in reply. 

His shadow self took a step closer to him and held out his hand. 

Come with me Bakura........you know you want to. Let us be a team like we once were. 

Bakura shook his head adamantly, 

NO. I do not want to. I have a new life now, I can't go back to what I was.....for Ryou's sake. 

The shadow Bakura laughed evilly once again, 

Ryou? He's just a vessel! His life means nothing! You still lust to have the ultimate power, 

Bakura. I can see it in your eyes. You love control, you hunger for it. Why do you deprive 

yourself? Maybe I should refresh your memory. 

Suddenly, Bakura and his evil shadow self were standing in the middle of a fierce bloody battle. The 

clanging of swords and blood curdling screams could be heard all around them. Bakura looked 

around, he knew exactly where they were; the ancient village Kuru Eruna. The place where the evil inside him was born. 

The place he had called home until that hellish day. 

Bakura clamped his eyelids shut tightly to block out the boold and guts around him. 

Why have you brought me here! he demanded. 

What's wrong Bakura? Why are you closing your eyes? Does this bother you? the shadow 

Bakura laughed. 

Bakura covered his ears from the piercing cries of pain and suffering around him, 

I can't hear you! La-la-la-la! 

The horrid memories of his shattered childhood played through his mind. Even with his eyes 

closed tightly and his ears covered, the horrifying images still screamed out at him. The bitterness 

he once felt began creeping up inside him. But there was nothing he could do to change things. 

He had to go on. His family was gone forever, but now he had Ryou. He had promised Ryou he'd 

be there for him forever, and he wasn't going to have a change of heart. 

Bakura let out a low growl as he snapped his eyes open. 

I cannot change the past! he shouted as he fell to his knees. 

He realized he was no longer in Kuru Eruna once his eyes were opened. He was surrounded by 

the darkness of the Shadow Realm once again. His evil shadow self had disappeared. Bakura 

dusted himself off as he got to his feet. 

Glad that's over.....now what the fuck am I doing here again? 

Bakura looked around blankly as he began walking. 

Oh, yeah, to find what's her name 

Meanwhile, Yami found himself surrounded by 6 beautiful Egyptian women. They were dancing 

in a circle around him seductively while music played in the background. The women were 

clothed in nothing but red scarves and shiny strings of beads. 

Ladies, you'll have to excuse me. I must find someone named Caroline. 

The woman acted as though they couldn't hear him and continued dancing. 

One of the women sided up to Yami and erotically wrapped one of her red scarves around his 

neck. 

Yami took a deep breath and sighed, 

Please, I must go...... 

Another woman reached out and took Yami's hand. She tied a red scarf tightly around his wrist, 

causing him to flinch in slight pain. Than she tied his other wrist up with the same scarf. Yami 

wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he knew it couldn't last. All he could think of was 

finding Caroline so he could return home back to Yugi. 

Another women approached Yami with a scarf in hand. Yami opened his mouth to speak, but she 

quickly tied the scarf around him mouth like a muzzle. 

SCHTOP...PWEEZE....I MUS FINE CAWOWINE! He tried to shout as the women, one by 

one, tied him up. 

//Fucken-a// he thought to himself as the women continued their assault. 

After immobilizing him with their scarves, they started taking advantage of the vulnerable Yami. 

"No! Schtop! Yugi!" Yami cried out as the women ripped at his clothes. 

He tried breaking free, but it was of no use. The scarves were secured very tightly. 

The women proceeded to violate Yami in ways he'd never imagined possible. 

There was nothing he could do except endure the lascivious behavior. 

Malik trudged through the Shadow Realm angrily in search of his banished lover. 

This was all his fault. He cursed himself for acting so foolishly. Marik wasn't the threat in his 

relationship with Caroline, it was himself. He knew deep down it was his own insecurities that had 

brought him here. He'd taken advantage of Caroline's weak mind and ultimately, ended up 

screwing things up even worse. 

What the fuck's my problem? he growled out loud. 

Maybe I can help you figure that out a familiar voice called out from the darkness. 

Malik's eyes grew wide as he turned to face the person. 

Marik? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet with fans of the band. 

Shadow Marik lowered his eyes as he approached Malik. 

I've made other plans 

Shadow Marik reached his arms around Malik and licked his lips. 

I want you he purred into Malik's ear. 

Malik was quite surprised at the actions of his light. 

What the fuck are you doing Ishtar? We need to find Caroline 

Shadow Marik moved closer to his dark and forcefully kissed him on the lips. 

Malik pulled away stunned. 

Marik? What's wrong with you? Are you drunk? 

Shadow Marik laughed as he grabbed Malik by his wrists. 

I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. he growled into Malik's ear. 

Malik shook his head, 

Marik, what the fuck are you on? You've never expressed this to me before. 

Shadow Marik chuckled evilly as released Malik's wrists and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Mmm, you smell so good....... 

Malik was so stunned at his lights behavior he couldn't move. 

Shadow Marik kissed lightly at the nape of Malik's neck. 

You taste divine 

Malik swallowed hard and tried pushing his light away. 

Marik.....we can't.....I'm not, you know, _into_ guys. 

Shadow Marik leered up at Malik and laughed. 

There's a first time for everything, my dark. Relax, I'll make all you're fears go away very 

quickly. 

Shadow Marik magically produced a chain and a padlock, and proceeded to secure Malik's 

wrists. 

Malik was completely baffled by his light's behavior. He wanted to run like hell, but some strange 

force was holding him back. 

Shadow Marik kissed and licked his way down Malik's body, until he found the snap to Malik's 

pants. 

These must go he grinned evilly as he undid Malik's pants with his mouth. 

Malik closed his eyes, 

Marik, you should stop......this isn't right......I'm here to find Car.....Oh gods! Where did you 

learn that! he moaned as lost himself in the moment. 

~*Back to the normal world now*~ 

Sure is taking a long time for Yami, Malik and Bakura to get back Yugi stated nervously as he 

walked into the elevator. 

I'm sure they're just fine. Ryou smiled. 

I hope so. Yugi sighed as he pressed the button marked 11. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I wrote that Nyquil free!!!! LOL 

First off, you all know the story behind Kuru Eruna, right? If you don't just let me know in your review and I'll post an explaination in the next chappie. 

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow some time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*Bakura* Why did you have to send me back to Kuru Eruna? That's pretty mean! 

*Malik* What are you complaining about? Look what that evil authoress has me doing! 

*Yami* You both need to shut up. I'm the one everyone should feel sorry for. 

*Malik and Bakura* Pfffffft! 

*Bakura* 6 beautiful woman taking advantage of me sounds more like heaven to me. 

*Malik* Yeah, no shit! 

*authoress* Yami just doesn't realize a good thing even if it's got him by the balls......jeeeez 


	28. Memories

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff other people do. 

Warning: just keep in mind this is rated like it is for a reason,lol. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

How long do you think they'll be in there? Yugi whimpered while hopping up and down. 

Just piss out the window Marik said blatantly with his mouth full of peanuts. 

Yugi made a sour face and pounded on the bathroom door some more. 

Can you two PLEASE take a break and let me in? I really gotta pee! he shouted. 

Why don't you just go and use the bathroom in the lobby? Duke ask as he shot a pair of thong 

panties a girl backstage gave him at Ryou, hitting him in the face. 

I ......can't ....hold.....damn it! Open that window! Yugi squeaked as he ran toward the window 

unzipping his jeans. 

Ryou opened the window for Yugi and unlatched the screen, accidentally shoving it out of the 

window frame. 

he chuckled as he backed away, allowing Yugi to relieve himself. 

Man, I hope nobody was walking past when that screen hit the ground! Duke chuckled. 

Fuck, these peanuts are really salty, do we got any beer left? Marik ask. 

Yes, in the cooler back on the bus. Ryou snickered. 

Marik cast him a cynical look, 

Just what's so funny? 

Ryou propped his feet up on the coffee table and laughed, 

Oh nothing.......just the thought of you with salty nuts in your mouth is a bit comical. 

Marik rolled his eyes, 

My gods, you're disgusting Ryou. That's just......oh forget it, I'm going for that beer. You 

coming with me Duke? 

Duke stood up and scooped up an arm full of the gifts he received from fans and nodded. 

Yeah, right behind you Ishtar. I wanted to bring some of this stuff out to the bus anyway. 

Great, c'mon than. Marik nodded back. 

After they were out the door, Yugi let out a sigh of relief while zipping up his jeans. 

Much better he smiled contentedly as he sat next to Ryou on the couch. 

Just as he got comfy, Joey and Mai came out of the bathroom breathing heavily. 

Damn Joey, that was awesome! Mai exclaimed. 

I can't disagree with you there Mai Joey smiled. 

Well it's about fucking time! Yugi scoffed. 

Joey looked at Yugi cluelessly, 

Say what? 

Yugi grumbled as he sat back down. 

Joey turned back to Mai and kissed the tip of her nose. 

Hey Mai? Can I ask you something? 

Mai nodded her head 

Sure Joey, go ahead. 

Joey put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her pleadingly, 

Think you could spare a few days and come over the road with us? 

Mai smiled brightly. 

I'd love to! 

Kick ass! Joey exclaimed as he pulled her into a sweet embrace. 

Ryou and Yugi chimed in unison. 

Suddenly, the door to the room flung open, and a wet Tea ran into the room. Mokuba and Tany 

followed behind her. 

EWE! Yuck! I'm so grossed out! Tea squealed as he locked herself in the bathroom. Mokuba 

and Tany were quiet until they heard the shower turn on, than they burst out laughing. 

You guys shoulda seen it! We were sitting outside feed the pigeons when all the sudden a screen 

came flying out of nowhere and bonked Tea right on the head! If that wasn't bad enough already, 

somehow, someone pissed right on her fucking head! Tany explained. 

Mokuba was laughing so hard his face was turning red. Yugi nonchalantly walked over to the 

window and pulled the curtains closed. 

Really? Did you see who did it? Yugi ask nervously. 

Mokuba took a deep breath, 

No, but it was so funny! She was looking up to see where the screen fell from and than 

WHISHH! Right in the face! I never laughed so hard in my life! 

Everybody couldn't help but laugh at Tea's misfortune. Joey and Mai were clueless about Yugi 

taking a leak out the window, but Ryou and Yugi knew the truth. They had a hard time containing 

themselves once Tea emerged from the bathroom freshly showered 

Feelin' better Tea? Joey chuckled. 

Yes.....but that was sooooooo gross! Tea groaned. 

Hey, look what we found on the bus! Marik said loudly as he and Duke burst through the door 

carrying a large red cooler, a cd player, and a few of Caroline's cd's. They set the cooler down 

and opened it to get themselves a beer. 

Anybody else? Duke offered. 

Yeah, I'll take one Joey nodded. Duke pitched him a can of beer. 

Ryou walked over and grabbed a can for himself. 

So what the hell are we all going to do while we're waiting for Bakura, Malik and Yami to find 

Caroline? 

Marik grinned and opened his beer. 

We're going to get pissed tight 

Ryou nodded his head 

I can handle that. he chuckled as he opened his beer. 

So what cd's did you bring up? Yugi asked curiously as he walked over and grabbed himself a 

beer. 

Marik flipped through the cd's and pulled one out. 

Here Yugi, throw this in. 

*Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm* 

Bakura found himself walking through a very old cemetery. It wasn't familiar to him, so 

he didn't pay much attention. A cold breeze sent shivers down his body. 

Shit, I knew I should have worn a shirt. he grumbled to himself, 

He continued walking until he got to a very big creepy looking old tree. His had been walking 

along for what seemed like forever, so he decided to stop by the tree and take a short rest. 

Ah yeah he sighed as he sat down at the base of the tree and closed his eyes. He was starting to 

doze off when he was startled by the sound of somebody crying. Bakura opened his eyes and 

looked around. There was nobody in sight, and all was quiet. 

I'm just hearing things again........damn voices in my head he mumbled to himself as he closed 

his eyes again. As soon as he did, the crying started up again. 

Ra-damn it all! he growled as he got to his feet. Where the fuck are you! 

Nobody answered. 

Bakura started walking again, quite irritated with whoever kept crying. He had only taken a few 

strides when he heard it again. This time he turned and walked right in the direction it was coming 

from. 

Okay, come out come out whoever you are! he shouted as he quickened his pace. 

Suddenly, he found himself unable to go any further. There was a large brick wall in his way. The 

crying grew louder. 

Oh great he grumbled as he reached into his pants pocket for his cigarettes. 

Just my luck he groaned as he pulled out an empty pack. He looked up and was startled by his 

new surroundings. He was in a dark room. The only light was of a lit candle on what looked like a 

little table next to a bed. The crying he had heard before seemed to be coming from the corner of 

the room. Bakura picked up the candle and walked slowly over to the person crying in the corner. 

Um....hello? Are you okay? he asked as he approached. Bakura held put the candle to try to get 

a better look at the crying person. 

he gasp as the faint candle light illuminated a bruised and bloody silhouette of his light. 

Ryou.....what's wrong.....are you hurt? he ask as he crouched down and reached out to his 

light. 

Shadow Ryou jerked away and pressed his shivering body closer to the wall. 

I'm sorry! I won't do it again Bakura! Shadow Ryou whimpered in fear. 

Bakura wasn't sure what to make of his light's odd behavior. He sat down next to him and set the 

candle on the floor. 

Sorry for what? Bakura ask as he gently put his hand on Shadow Ryou's shoulder. 

The trembling figure cowering in the corner winced as Bakura's hand touched him. 

Please don't hurt me again! he cried as he covered his blood and tear stained face. 

Bakura bit his lip, What the fuck are you saying? I don't want to hurt you! 

Shadow Ryou continued to sob. 

Bakura felt a pang in his heart watching his light crying in the corner because of pain he had 

somehow caused him. 

Ryou, please tell me what I did so I can fix it. 

Tears trickled down Shadow Ryou's cheeks as he turned away and hid his face. 

You've already done enough he said quietly. 

Bakura didn't know what to say. He couldn't think what he could have done to hurt Ryou. 

Ryou.....please, tell me what I have done! I honestly do not recall hitting anything recently! 

Recently. 

A scenario from the past suddenly clicked in Bakura's head. 

Many years ago Ryou had spent night after night at Yugi's, hoping that Yami's presence 

would stop Bakura's spirit from making an appearance. Eventually, Yugi's grandfather suggested 

Ryou spend some time at his own house, so he reluctantly went home. Bakura's anger had grown 

to it's boiling point because of Ryou's actions. He unleashed all his fury onto Ryou and beaten 

him within inches of his life. Memories of all the horrible things he'd done to Ryou flashed 

through his mind. The beatings, the intimidation, and cruel and unusual punishments. Bakura had 

tried repressing this memory, and had been successful at doing so up until now. Now as he looked 

at just a small portion of the pain he'd caused Ryou, he realized Ryou was a much stronger person 

than he ever imagined. Even after all the pain he'd put him though, Ryou still cared for him. 

Bakura felt something warm and wet trickling down his cheek. He wiped the tears out of 

his eyes and looked back at his Shadow light. 

Ryou, I promise you. I'll never EVER hurt you like I that again. You're the soul reason I can 

exist. 

Shadow Ryou wrapped his arms tightly around his knees and rocked himself like a scared child. 

Bakura 

Bakura closed his eyes, 

I love you........like a brother.......remember? 

Bakura opened his eyes slowly, realizing he was once again alone, sitting on his ass somewhere in 

the Shadow Realm. 

How could I have been such an ass? He said to himself as he got to his feet. 

Before he could take another step, he felt a fist connect sharply with his jaw; sending him down to 

his knees. 

What the............? He growled as he rubbed his sore cheek. He looked up and found himself 

staring eye to eye familiar face. Realizing who it was, Bakura held his hands up infront of him 

protectively. 

Hey woman, What did you do that for? He whined as he got to his feet again. 

Wait a minute........I remember you! You're that weird hippie guy! Caroline exclaimed. 

Yes, that's me; Bakura the hippie. Peace man. He grinned. 

Caroline relaxed and threw her arms around him. 

Fuck man, are you real? she exclaimed as she squeezed him tightly. 

Yes, I'm real....how are you? Bakura ask. 

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh and rested her cheek against his bare chest. 

Am I dead? 

Bakura let out a light chuckle. 

No, not really. Do you remember what happened? 

Caroline shook her head, 

Not really, all I remember is bits and pieces of stuff. Ever since I got here I've been running into 

all kinds of stupid people though. How the hell did my asshole father get here anyway? 

Bakura wrapped his arm around her and smiled, 

Come with me. I'll explain it all while we look for Yami and Malik. 

Caroline nodded her head, 

Okay, oh, hey, sorry for blasting you in the face before.....I didn't know it was you. 

I'm just glad you didn't kick me with those wicked boots of yours! Bakura grinned. 

Caroline reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Bakura looked on 

longingly as she lit one up. 

Uh.....can I get one of those? Please? he ask her almost in a begging way. 

Caroline smiled and handed the cigarette she'd just lit to him. 

Sure, here you go 

Bakura grabbed the cigarette and smiled back at her. 

You're a goddess. Thank you 

Caroline lit herself another cigarette and laughed. 

Oooh, cool, I'm a goddess! she chuckled as Bakura lead her through the shadows. 

Next chapter will be a Marik/Malik lemon, you've been warned;-) 


	29. Bed of Nails Abbriviated!

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted or tradmarked shit. 

Warning!!!! Yaoi! Lemon! 

**sidenote: I left out the really good stuff because it was WAY to graphic to post on this site. SO! If you want to ready the juiciest part of this, and your old enough to read it, please visit my profile page. I'll put the link up there. I don't want to get into trouble with ff.net, you know? I'm just covering my ass here.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shadow Marik slid Malik's shirt down his shoulders slowly. He bit his bottem lip as he gazed 

upon Malik's perfection. 

Malik stood still looking down at his light in wonder. 

Marik....I never.... 

Shadow Marik reached up and lightly kissed Malik. 

Your mouth......so hot..... he moaned against Malik's lips. 

Malik let out a little whimper....as Shadow Marik's tounge found it's way to his. Malik flinched 

away. Shadow Marik grabbed Malik's hair roughly. 

Don't fight this Malik, you know it's what you've always wanted. he growled. 

Malik looked at his light helplessly. 

But, but.....this isn't right...Marik....why? 

Shadow Marik nipped at Malik's earlobe erotically. 

Marik....you're tearing me up. This is cruel. I want to love you, but I know it's not right. My 

senses are spinning out of control.......I want to touch you....but I...I .... 

Shadow Marik cracked an evil grin and snapped his fingers. 

Suddenly, they were in a bedroom, surrounded by dozens of lit candles. Malik could smell the 

light aroma of lotus in the air. A single glass of wine sitting on the bedstand sparkled from the 

candle light. 

Malik's wrists were still handcuffed tightly. He was was standing at the foot of the bed, and 

Shadow Marik was no longer infront of him. 

Where did you go? he called out. 

Suddenly, he felt a finger tapping lightly on his shoulder. It startled him, and caused him to jump a 

little. 

I'm right here.....my love Shadow Marik said in a low sexy voice. 

Thank gods, you scared me! 

Shadow Marik let out a low raspy laugh. He slapped Malik across the face hard, than grabbed 

him by his shoulders. He dug his fingers into Malik's tanned skin, leaving tiny scratches as he 

threw him violently down onto the bed. 

What the FUCK! Malik said with shock in his voice. 

Shadow Marik laughed as he pulled out a small dagger. 

Malik swallowed hard, 

W-What's that for? 

Shadow Marik threw off his dark cloak, revealing what he had on underneath; black leather pants 

that were so tight they left nothing to the imagination, no shirt, and a spikey leather collar around 

him neck. He wore to wristbands that matched the collar. Shadow Marik got on the bed and 

straddled Malik's hips. He looked down at Malik and drew the dagger lightly down his chest, 

down to his navel. 

Get ready for the ride of your life......or shall say, afterlife.......Malik Ishtar. 

~~~~~~~the lemon goes here~~~~~~~~this is your cue to follow the link I gave you~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Holy shit.....Marik......that was........amazing. Malik panted. 

Do I look like MARIK? a new voice replied sharply. 

Malik snapped his eyes open and was shocked to find Bakura standing over him, with his hands 

on his hips. 

Oh....Bakura.....how'd you, where's.....holy shit. Malik stammered. as he sat up. The handcuffs 

were no longer binding his wrists, and he was fully dressed. 

Bakura stood over him with a quizzical look. 

Why were you on your ass Ishtar? I thought we were suppose to be looking for your girlfriend. 

Malik stood up and dusted himself off. 

I was.....I just got caught up in a shadow dream, that's all. 

Must have been one hell of a shadow dream there Ishtar, I could hear you screaming from a mile 

away. Bakura chuckled. 

Malik glared at Bakura. 

Fuck off, I should kick your ass for saying that. 

Bakura pouted his bottem lip. 

Awe, why would you want to do that now? I find your girlfriend and you threaten to kick me 

ass? How rude. 

Malik perked up when Bakura mentioned Caroline. 

You found her? Where is she? Malik answered back in a nicer tone of voice. 

Right here you freak! Caroline jumped out from behind Bakura and punched Malik square in 

the mouth before he could say another word. 

Malik fell backwards onto his butt. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked up at Caroline 

in sheer shock. Caroline rubbed her fist and stepped back next to Bakura. 

What did you do that for? Malik ask her as he rubbed his sore jaw. 

Caroline rolled her eyes. 

Bakura told me everything Malik. I can't believe you sent me here! I should 

fucken........grrrrr.....nevermind. Let's just find Yami and get home. 

She held out her hand to help Malik up. He cautiously reached up and took hold of it. 

Caroline pulled him to his feet and surprisingly, she hugged him tightly. Malik liked hugs better 

than punches, so he hugged her back. 

I'm sorry for what I did to you, I promise, I've learned my lesson. Once we return home I swear 

I'll make up for all my mistakes. he whispered into her ear. 

Bakura let out a low, irritated growl, 

Okay, enough mushy shit, let's fucking find Yami and get the hell out of here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay, so that chapter just sucks without the lemon. I really hope you liked it even though I had to emit the majority of it so I could post it here. 


	30. Walk like an Egyptian

Trial by Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh, Poison, The Bangles, or RATT. 

Warning: this is just more crazy stuff...... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yami struggled fiercely against the scarves. He wanted nothing to do with these harlots. 

He managed to free his wrists. Once he had his wrists free, he ripped the scarves off his ankles. 

Yami tore at the scarves as he he fought his way out. He managed to escape the clutches of the 6 

lewd dancers and took off on a dead run. 

He ran until his legs were numb and were giving out on him. Yami fell on his face panting for air. 

After a few minutes, he was able to regain his composure and sit up. He look around and realized 

he was in Yugi's soul room. Toys cluttered the floor, and little aspects of Yugi's personality 

painted the room. 

Yami, you're back. Yugi's voiced echoed behind him. 

Yami turned around quickly, and found Yugi standing infront of him wearing only a towel. 

Shadow Yugi looked nervous. 

Yami cued right in on Yugi's state of mind. 

Yugi, is something wrong? 

Shadow Yugi stood there, open mouthed.....not knowing what to say. 

Well Yami, its just that...uh...... 

Yami approached Yugi and looked down into his shadow lights apprehensive eyes. 

Go on. Yami stated firmly. 

it's just that....well, I didn't expect you to get back so soon. 

Shadow Yugi fliched away from Yami's cold stare. Yami lowered his eyes suspectingly. 

Yugi stepped backwards. His lower lip began to tremble. 

I-I.....I'm back with Tea. he whimpered. 

Yami's eyes grew dark. He took a step back and stared at his light in shock. 

But Yugi......Why? Did I do something wrong? he gaped. 

Shadow Yugi hung his head sorrowfully. 

I'm sorry Yami.....I don't mean to hurt you. It's just, well......I can't love you like you want to be 

loved. I'm just not that kind of guy. I was too scared to say no to you though. I didn't want to 

hurt your feelings. 

Yami just stood there stunned, not knowing how to respond. 

Shadow Yugi turned his back and started walking away. 

No! Wait! Yami yelled desperately. 

Shadow Yugi stopped, but didn't turn around. 

he said softly. 

Yami ran up and grabbed Shadow Yugi by the shoulders. He looked down into Shadow Yugi's 

eyes deeply. 

Yugi.....please, don't go! I don't mean to scare you! If you don't want to be with me, -that way- 

we can still be friends, right? Save the world and all that jazz? 

Shadow Yugi turned his eyes away, 

I know it's my destiny to help you. I know you'll be around forever. I think it's best if we just try 

to keep some distance between us now. I know you can't stand Tea, but I actually like her. She 

can give me something you can't-a family-. I DO want to be a dad someday, you know. 

Yami bit his lip, 

What are you saying Yugi? 

Shadow Yugi put his hand on Yami's shoulder and gently pushed him out of his way. 

I'm saying I'll still fulfill my destiny, but other than that, I know longer want to be with you. 

With that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.Yami fell to his knees crying. 

His heart had been crushed. 

*~Back at the hotel~* 

_I hate every bone in your body but mine_

_I can't wait till I can hate you tonight! _

Duke and Marik sang drunkenly at the top of their lungs. 

BOOO! YOU SUCK! Tany yelled, completely drunk herself. Infact, they all were plastered 

beyond their minds. Duke and Marik were dancing around on the couch singing along with every 

song that came on. Ryou kept changing cd's, trying to find a song they didn't know. 

You won't know this one..... he laughed as he touched the play button on the cd player. A 

funky 80's beat came blaring through the speakers. Mariks eyes got wide as a HUGE grin crossed 

his face. 

Pause that! he yelled as he jumped over the couch and grabbed Tany's purse. 

Hey! get out of there! Tany yelled playfully as she tried to get up and tackle him. The alcohol 

she'd consumed got the best of her and she fell back into her seat laughing. 

Seconds later Marik jumped back on the couch with his hair covering his face. 

Hit it Ryou he laughed. 

The music once again filled the room. Marik turned his back and started doing a very funny 

dance. He was wiggling his butt and pumping his slender hips slowly with the beat of the music. 

Everybody burst out laughing when Marik lifted his head and started singing in a very feminine 

sounding voice. 

_All the old paintings on the tombs _

_They do the sand dance don't you know _

_If they move too quick (oh whey oh) _

_They're falling down like a domino _

Yugi was holding his sides, his face was bright red. 

Oh my god.....I think I'm going to die laughing! he said breathlessly as he flopped his head back 

onto Tea's lap. 

Oh my god Marik! Tany choked with laughter. 

Marik had put on some of her frosty lavender lipstick, a little of her eyeliner, and was 

impersonating the women singing the song. 

_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say _

_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh _

_Walk like an Egyptian_ he continued passionately. He got off the couch and started dancing 

seductively around Tany. She just about burst from laughter. 

Ryou hit stop on the cd player and laughed, 

I can't take this anymore.....new song! 

Marik stuck out his bottem lip and pouted. 

Awe! I was just getting started! he protested. 

Ryou popped in another cd. Of course, Marik knew the words. He jumped up quickly and started 

singing. 

_Well, I'm off my rocker, I fell out of my tree_

_I've been standin' on shaky ground_

_There's no helping me, yeah_

Oh no......here we go again Ryou laughed as he drank down the rest of his beer. 

Well, I'm insane! Marik continued to sang along loudly. 

You ain't-a-shitten man! Joey laughed for a minute, than returned to making out with Mai in 

the corner. 

~~~~~~ 

Kaiba had a business matter to ask the band about, so decided to go talk to them. 

Mokuba, stay here. I'm going up to talk to the guys about a business matter. I'll be back in a 

few. 

Mokuba nodded and continued playing his video game. 

As Kaiba approached the bands room, he could hear all sorts of noise. 

I'm glad I decided to get my own room this time. he said to himself as he walked into the room. 

What the hell? he gasp as he found them all drunk off their asses and partying hardcore. 

Ryou watched as Kaiba walked in. He couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression. 

Oh.....hey Kaiba.....how's it going? Want a beer? Ryou grinned. 

*****Back in the Shadow Realm****** 

Hey, isn't that Yami over there? Caroline pointed out. 

Yeah, it looks like it. Why is he on his hands and knees? Hey! I know, he's praying! Bakura 

laughed. 

As they got closer they could hear him crying. 

That's some powerful praying Malik joked to Bakura. 

Yami! Hey Yami! Over here! Caroline yelled as she ran over to him. 

Yami looked up at her with teary, confused eyes. 

Caroline? 

Caroline nodded her head. 

Yeah, it's me. Bakura found me....whats wrong? Are you okay? 

Yami took a deep, relieved breath as he streightened himself out. 

Yes, I'm fine. Let's get out of here. 

Caroline helped Yami to his feet. They both walked over and met up with Malik and Bakura. 

Ready to go home? Yami smiled. 

Oh hell yes Bakura nodded eagerly. 

They all closed their eyes. Malik took hold of Caroline's hand and squeezed it gently. 

Just as they started using their shadow powers to go home, they all heard a voice behind them. 

You're not leaving without me! a womans voice screamed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There you go, two chappies in one day! I knew I forgot to post something in the last chapter, so that's alot of the reason I'm posting another chapter. I forgot to explain Kuru Eruna! I'm going to cheat now......go to; 

geocities.com /lizeth_hal /spoiler /village.html 

just add a www. and delete the spaces before the slashes to read a little bit on Kuru Eruna.....cool? cool. 

If that link doesn't work I'll beat the snot out of.....grrrr.....something! *authoress eyeballs room for stuff to smash* 

Also.....I'd like to thank Drea.....er...uh..I mean poo poo head (LMAO!) for her suggestion....I think I got everything fixed now:-) Thanks for your help! 

Just to let you all know.....sad but true......there's only a little bit left to Trial by Nightmare. There's a possibility of a sequel though if I get enough requests! 

Peace, Love, and Pop Tarts! 

@~~}~~~~ 


	31. Tattood Lives

Trial By Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 

Warning: swearing and violence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Malik's jaw dropped as they reappeared in the hotel room. 

Are we still in the Shadow Realm? he gasp as he caught sight of his light dancing around the 

room to some 80's song wearing frosty lipstick and an over abundance of black eyeliner. 

Yami froze when he saw Yugi laying on Tea's lap. 

Ryou exclaimed as he ran to Bakura and threw his arms around him. 

Ryou.....mmm....I missed you. Bakura purred contentedly in the arms of his light. 

Are you drunk? Bakura grinned as he sniffed the aroma of alcohol emanating from Ryou 

Hey look gang! They're back, and Caroline's with them! Ryou turned his head and shouted 

loudly. 

Everybody stopped what they were doing and ran over to welcome Bakura, Yami, Malik and 

Caroline back. Before anybody could speak a word though, all eyes fell on Kaiba.....who was 

squared off with a tall slender woman with golden blond hair. 

How the hell did YOU get here......bitch? he hissed at her. 

Holy shit! That's Chasey Hamilton! Duke exclaimed as he wiped a trickle of drool from the 

corner of his mouth. 

Who's Chasey Hamilton? Marik ask. 

She was two years ahead of Yugi, Ryou and I in college. Her dad is the dean of students. She 

was also Kaiba's girlfriend, but she caught him cheating on her and dumped him.. 

Sounds like a soap opera Marik chuckled. 

Caroline lowered her eyes and glared evilly at Chasey. 

Hey, I know you! You're the fucking little wench that drugged Tany and I! she hissed 

scornfully. 

She WHAT! Kaiba shouted. He grabbed Chasey and threw her against the wall. 

Why did you do it Chasey? WHY! he growled in her face as everybody circled around them. 

I'm not talking without my lawyer Chasey snapped back. 

Fine than Kaiba turned back to Yugi. Call the police Yugi. 

Yugi rushed away quickly to make the call. 

Kaiba leered at Chasey perniciously, 

You fucking bitch. How'd you even get here? 

Malik and Bakura scratched their heads nervously, 

Well, uh.... Bakura said nervously. 

Malik bit his lip, 

We kinda sent her and the two idiots helping her to the Shadow Realm when we found the girls 

in that barn. She must have followed us back.We didn't know you knew her. 

No wonder the cops couldn't find them Yugi noted. 

Kaiba was still staring sharply at Chasey. 

You were the one that was leaving all those sick cryptic messages, weren't you 

Chasey just smirked at him without saying a word. 

Kaiba shook his head. 

You're sick woman. Real twisted.....I can understand you being angry with me, but I'll never 

understand why you went after Tany and Caroline 

Chasey glanced over at Marik, and than at Ryou. 

Before I even dumped you I had my eyes on Ryou. I set you up Seto. I paid that girl to sleep 

with you. Chasey turned to Ryou. I remember seeing you in school, I thought you were pretty 

cool. Than I heard you were in a band. When I went to see your band play I couldn't help but 

notice how sexy the lead singer was. Chasey turned to Marik. Marik Ishtar. You're every 

woman's dream. I knew if I got rid of Seto, it would be easier to get to one of you. But than 

THEY came along.... Chasey growled sharply, throwing angry glances at Tany and Caroline. 

Oh go fuck yourself, bimbo. Marik's mine, and so is Malik. I get TWO Ishtars and you get none, 

na-na Caroline mocked Chasey. 

I'm more of a woman than you'll ever be......slut. Chasey shot back vindictively. 

That's fucking it! Caroline snapped as she charged forward and connected her clenched fist 

with Chasey's face. Chasey was taken by surprise by Caroline's violent outburst and screamed. 

Caroline shoved Kaiba out of the way and hauled off on Chasey ruthlessly. 

Yes! Bitch fight! Bakura shouted excitedly as he patted his pocket looking for a cigarette. 

Everyone else besides him took a few steps back. 

Marik...Malik....can't you two stop her? Yami ask nervously as he watched Caroline tear 

Chasey up. 

Why should we? Malik retorted. You have to admit Yami, chick fights are hot 

Yami closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought. 

The cops will be here soon Yugi announced as he walked back in the room. Oh wow.....chick 

fight! 

Chasey struggled under Caroline, but it was no use. Caroline was going on pure adrenaline. With 

one last, good hard punch, she knocked Chasey out cold. 

Caroline got up and rubbed her knuckles. 

Take that, tramp! She growled as she gave Chasey's motionless body and good hard kick. 

Caroline dusted herself off and ran her fingers through her now messy long blonde hair. 

That feels better she laughed breathlessly. 

Marik and Malik put their arms around her proudly. 

Malik looked over the group slowly. 

Would it be alright if the three of us go spend some quiet time alone somewhere? 

I don't see a problem with that Kaiba nodded. 

Malik smiled at Kaiba and looked back at Marik and Caroline. 

There's something I need to discuss with the both of you..... he said nervously as they walked 

into one of the bedrooms. 

What's up with the purple lipstick anyway? Caroline could be heard asking before they closed 

the door. 

Ryou looked up at Bakura in shock. Bakura knew exactly what he was thinking.....they were 

using their mindlink to converse. 

//Bakura- I can't believe it, the hottest girl in school wanted me....// 

//I remember you were too chicken to talk to her, Bauk Bauk.// Bakura chuckled through their 

link. 

//Very funny......but you were right.// 

//We got something better than Chasey though// Bakura grinned as he motioned toward Tany. 

Ryou smiled and nodded his head as he put his arm around Tany. 

//You're right again Bakura. I have to be the luckiest guy in the world. I got a great girlfriend, 

and the best-best friend around// 

Bakura couldn't help but smile. It might have taken 5000 years, but he'd finally found some 

happiness. 

Yugi, I must speak with you. Yami said with a nervous twitch in his voice. 

Sure Yami, what's up? Yugi smiled brightly. Yami took Yugi's hand into his and lead him out 

of the room. 

Kaiba sat on the floor staring blankly at the wall. 

I can't believe she thought Ryou was hotter than me he muttered to himself. 

The cops came and arrested Chasey soon there after. After the cops had left, Kaiba 

gathered everybody up. 

I've called you all together for a reason. Kaiba announced. 

Well I should hope he has a reason Bakura snickered to Ryou sarcastically. 

Bakura, shut up. I'm talking here Kaiba said in his usual egotistical tone of voice. 

Now, as I was saying. The reason I called you all together is this. I know this tour was a big pain 

in the ass, and all sorts of shit went down. Aside from dealing with the standard tour bullshit, a 

few of us have been through hell and back. Literally. I sincerely hope that it hasn't scared you 

away from touring. As it stands right now, Trial by Nightmare has been holding it's ground on the 

music charts. Profits are booming. With all the free media attention this tour received, we've 

been getting calls from everywhere from people wanting more of you guys. Before I line anything 

up, I wanted to talk to all of you and make sure I have your okay. I'll understand if you never 

want to see a stage again though. After all, not many bands could endure even HALF the bullshit 

all of you did. 

Are you saying you want us to make more albums and go on more tours? Yugi ask with his 

eyes wide. 

Kaiba nodded his head. 

Yes, more albums, more tours, photo shoots, tv, radio and magazine interviews, live appearances 

and so on. 

Holy shit. That's alot Kaiba. Can you give us a couple days to think about it? Yugi answered 

back. Ryou, Marik and Duke nodded their heads. 

Yeah, we need some time to think. Duke restated. 

That's fine. There's still a month or so left on this tour anyway, so take your time. If there's 

something I learned from this tour, it's to have more patience with people. He glanced over at 

Caroline, who was on the couch with her head resting on Malik's lap and her legs draped across 

Marik's. 

Caroline, I'm only going to say this once, I'm sorry for being such and ass to you. If the band 

decides to go on and do another tour, I'd be happy to have you along again, if you choose so. 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, and looked up at Malik with a mischievous grin, 

I forgive you, you might have been an ass, but at least you didn't send me the Shadow Realm. 

Malik stuck out his bottem lip and pouted playfully. 

I'm never going to be able to live that down, am I? he laughed. 

Caroline chuckled back. She turned back to Kaiba and smiled. 

And yes, I'd be more than happy to go on another tour, as long as these two devils are with she 

pointed back at Marik and Malik. 

Kaiba turned to Tany, who was sitting between Ryou and Bakura. 

Tany, I never did say thank you to you for keeping things running smoothly. If there's another 

tour, I'd like you to be in charge of it. 

Tany couldn't believe it. A huge smile spread across her face. Without any hesitation, she nodded 

eagerly. 

Hell yeah. I love that! 

Excellent. That will be all than. 

Kaiba picked up his briefcase and started walking to the door. 

I'll see you all in the morning he yawned as he left. 

Everybody sat around quietly for a few minutes. They had just been through a very tiring day. 

Duke was dozing off, so he went to bed. Tristan, Joey, Tea, Odeon, Yugi and Yami all opted for 

the same thing, leaving Bakura, Ryou, Tany, Malik and Marik lounging around. 

How's your jaw? Caroline casually asked Bakura as she played around with the Millennium 

Rod. 

Not bad he replied. 

What's wrong with your jaw? Ryou ask curiously. 

Bakura grinned at Caroline. 

She hit me with a mean right hook back in the Shadow Realm. 

Malik screwed up his face and rubbed his own sore jaw. 

She punched you in the face too? 

Bakura nodded his head, 

Yes, but I saw her punch you; she hit you much harder than she hit me. 

Caroline let out a little giggle, 

I'm not sorry for hitting you Malik. Though I do feel really bad about hurting Bakura. she 

turned to Bakura. Bakura, I'm sorry for punching you. You know how the Shadow Realm it 

though. It can really mess with your head. 

Bakura nodded his head, 

Yes, I know. All of your darkest fears and deepest desires are laid out infront of you. How you 

even lasted 5 minutes there I'll never understand. 

Malik let out a sarcastic grunt, 

She probably punched everybody she saw there 

Caroline made an exaggerated pout 

You think I'm that mean? 

Malik ran his fingers over his puffy lower lip and nodded. 

he replied with a slight grin. 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. 

You're right. I did. I just told my nightmares and desires to fuck off. Than I'd pounded the shit 

out of them. 

Bakura made a face at Malik, 

Are you sure she doesn't have shadow powers, Ishtar? 

Malik and Marik began to snicker. 

Funny you should mention that Bakura. Marik said the same thing a few weeks back when she 

beat him in a duel. 

Caroline looked at Marik as innocently as she could, but she couldn't surpress her sarcasm in her 

voice. 

I swear it was the new duel disks! 

Ryou stretched out his arms and yawned, 

I'm beat. I think I'm going to go to bed, care to join me Tany? 

she replied with a smile. 

Ryou looked at Bakura curiously. 

//Will you be joining us?// he ask through their mind link. 

//Soon. I want to talk with Malik first though.// Bakura replied. 

//ok// Ryou responded as he and Tany went to bed. 

Caroline sat up and handed the Millennium rod back to Malik. 

I'm not really all that sleepy, either of you want to go get a pizza with me? 

Marik nodded his head, 

I'm not very tired either, but I am pretty hungry. Sounds good to me, let's go. 

Are you coming too Malik? Caroline ask as she got up and found her jacket. 

No, I think I'm going to stay here and hangout with Bakura. 

Suit yourself Marik shrugged as he grabbed for Caroline's hand. 

Malik got up and walked over to them both with the I have something to say look on his face. 

Want us to bring some back for you? Marik ask his darker half. 

Sure. I'd like that. he nodded in reply. Malik continued looking at the both of them like he had 

something else to say. 

Caroline said, sensing what Malik was feeling. 

It's just that.....you both remember what the three of us talked about earlier, right? 

Caroline and Marik nodded their heads. 

You both are still okay with it, right? 

Caroline and Marik grinned at each other and turned back to Malik. 

they both stated frankly as they moved in and kissed Malik goodbye at the same 

time. Malik smiled warmly as he watched Marik and Caroline turn and leave together. 

After they were gone, Malik joined Bakura infront of the tv. 

So things are going better between the three of you now? Bakura mused as he flipped channels. 

Malik nodded his head. 

Yes. I finally understand why I lashed out like I did. It wasn't Marik's fault, nor was it 

Caroline's. It was my own insecurities that caused me to act like a jerk. 

Bakura nodded his head. 

I know what you mean. Same thing for me. It's been a rough ride for us Ishtar, and I'm sure our 

afterlives hold many more surprises, but for now, I'm just glad this whole nightmare is over........ 

*drum roll please* 

THE END 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ryou: What was that? The end? Am I seeing that right? 

Authoress: Yup, that's right, the end. No more Trial by Nightmare. 

Bakura: You have to be joking. I don't know what I will do with myself if it's over! 

Authoress: You'll be just fine Bakura, I promise. 

*authoress's eyes glaze over as Malik and Marik walk in with a glowing Millennium Rod and bonk her over the head* 

Marik and Malik: We control your mind now......and you WILL write a sequel. You will call it "Through Hell and Back for More." You have no choice. 

Authoress: I will write a sequel called "Through Hell and Back for More." I have no choice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Thank you for all the great reviews! You all are the bestist! I should have the TBN sequel started by next week.... 

Peace, Love and Plushies! 

@~~}~~~~ 


End file.
